Winter's Time
by Drowning Ostrich
Summary: For three hundred years, no one took much notice of Jack. But now he's not the only one who is wondering WHY. As the Guardians come together around their winter child, they discover so much more to the story… and the answer may very well hold the entire world in the balance. Full plot, not one-shots. H/C, Fluff, Adventure, Family (no pairings).
1. New Life: Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Jack Frost did not like the heat, and he did not like being stuck on the ground.

These mere inconveniences paled in comparison to the other torments currently bothering him.

Like the pain.

And the sight of his own blood, pooling around him.

And the weariness so complete he couldn't even move his eyelids to close over aching blue irises.

But worst of all, the despair he had been keeping at bay over the last several weeks- and centuries before that. _Now_ it all seemed worse, however. Because somehow he had crawled to a place of hope in his last couple months. And defeat tastes most bitter if it follows happiness.

As the dying winter spirit watched the brilliantly red liquid mix with the brilliantly red sand of the Australian desert, he allowed himself to think something he had forbidden himself to feel, buried under guilt and self-loathing.

_This is so unfair._

As his eyes dulled and finally closed, the last conscious thought filling his mind was that even if the hope of a second chance had been a cruel joke… he didn't regret trying. The weeks after he had taken his Guardian oath had been the best he could have asked for.

And it was those memories he chose to cling to now, even as he lost it all.

_**AN:**_

_**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUN! And now, we're going to hop back in time.**_

_**BTW, I've already written over 22,000 words for this story, and I just needed to post the Prologue to convince myself I'm actually going to put the darn thing up.**_


	2. New Life: All Hail the Kings

_**Chapter 1: All Hail the Kings**_

_**Summary: For three hundred years, no one took much notice of Jack. But now he's not the only one who is wondering WHY. As the Guardians come together around their winter child, they discover so much more to the story… and the answer may very well hold the entire world in the balance. Full plot, not one-shots. H/C, Fluff, Adventure, Family (no pairings).**_

_**Skip this author's note if you just want to read the story, not **__**about**__** the story.**_

_**I've spent a couple of months plotting out this story. After reading a LOT of fabulous one-shot collections, I realized something. As wonderful as they are, they often leave me feeling melancholy, simply because I don't feel the connection between many of the sad things in Jack's past with the purpose of his present. And while I do like that kind of storytelling, I wanted to do something different.**_

_**But like everyone else, I had a million little world-building and backstory ideas. Was there a way to tie them together with an overall plot?**_

_**I guess we'll see! The biggest questions I wanted the plot to answer are:**_

_*** Why did Jack have to go through 300 freaking years of loneliness? Is the Man in the Moon really a jerk, or just careless, or…? No, none of those answers satisfied me.  
* What explanation is there for the relationship between MIM and Pitch? While I love the Guardians of Childhood books so far, I didn't feel their backstory quite fit with the movieverse. So I created my own version  
* What is Jack's role in everything, really?  
* How do the Guardians learn more about Jack now that they are working together, and how do they all come together as a family?  
* How many possible ways can I torture our little Frostbite? Heheheeee… ^_^**_

_**Two last comments. **_

_**One: none of the Guardians will be involved in romance. I really see them as a family to each other, and I'm not interested in adding OC love interests.**_

_**Two: There are going to be other spirits/beings in this, but I've tried to only add those that move the Guardian-centric plot forward. I hope I don't do too terrible of a job introducing and using these characters. Some of them are going to be fairly important. :/**_

_**On to the awkward beginning!**_

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund did not like the cold and he did not like flying.

The fact that he was enduring both at the moment would usually have him in a foul mood, his companions subject to a litany of grumbling. Having just survived the most grueling and terrifying battle with their oldest enemy and rekindled the belief and hope in the children of the world seemed to have mellowed him, however, as they left Burgess behind and made their way back to Santoff Clausen.

Or perhaps Aster was simply tired, North reflected as he glanced back with a smile to the relatively silent back seat of his sleigh, his fellow Guardians sitting on the tiered benches.

Jack Frost finally moved forward from the very back of the sleigh where he had been dangling, trying to keep the children of Burgess in sight as long as possible. North noticed Bunny, clenching the seat, relaxed slightly when the winter child had all limbs safely within the vehicle. Tooth and Sandy exchanged an amused glance.

As Jack turned back to the group of Guardians, his face was content, his smile peaceful, and North found he liked that previously unseen look on the youngest Guardian very much.

Reaching back into his hoodie, the pale youth gently pulled out Baby Tooth and handed the little sleeping fairy to her mistress with a slightly apologetic look.

"She's a brave little fighter," Frost murmured. "I wish… I could have protected her better," he finished, avoiding eye contact.

Toothiana's expression turned its softest as Jack made his hesitant confession.

"I think she chose her Guardian well," was all she said as she cradled her small charge. The boy's complicated half smile in response told North just how insecure the winter spirit was when it came to such a simple thing as his own self-worth.

Bunny rolled his eyes and tugged the standing Guardian down by his hoodie.

"Oy, sit down, you're making me dizzy just looking at ya, ready to get blown outta this crazy contraption at the first bump."

Jack's smile turned from insecure to wry and mischievous in an instant.

"Aw, Bunny…" he started, only to have Tooth chime in for the rest of the sentence they all saw coming.

"You do care!"

Bunny gave an aggrieved sigh while the rest of the group laughed (Sandy silently), as they finally released some of the pent up tension the last several days had built up in them all. As Jack settled in his seat and turned back to Tooth and Sandy with a new topic ("Is this the usual way you all get around for Guardian business, or do you sometimes take Sandy' cloud or the Kangaroo's tunnels?"), he unconsciously leaned slightly into Bunnymund's arm as the Pooka rested against the side of the sleigh with a sulking expression.

That expression suddenly froze at the contact, and he snuck a glance at the boy next to him, surprise, uncertainty and a little bit of wonder in his eyes.

North's eyebrows climbed a little higher as he glanced again at the scene behind him. Bunny, who proclaimed to hate the cold, remained still and didn't pull back from supporting the winter spirit. A week ago, the large man reflected, the Easter Guardian would have shoved him away or laughed in triumph as he twisted his furry body and let the "pest" fall to the floor.

The moment was quickly over however, as Jack seemed to realize what he was doing and jumped slightly away.

"S-sorry…"

Bunny immediately recovered and gave a snort.

"It's not like I can get any colder, ya gumby, flying through this frigid air in an OPEN sleigh at ridiculously high altitudes…" and the group settled back into a comfortable banter as the Pooka went off on a familiar tangent.

Yes, North chuckled to himself as his home came into view and he began angling for a landing, things were changing for their little group with the addition of their frost child and the many wondrous qualities he possessed. This was going to be… FUN.

* * *

Sandy floated from the sleigh, safely back at Santoff Clausen, and realized he had a frosty shadow hovering by his elbow. He floated forward a few feet and Jack moved to match him. As the smaller golden spirit turned slightly to send his follower a questioning look, he saw Jack's attention was actually on the fierce reindeer currently being unhitched by North's yetis. And then on Toothiana's iridescent, buzzing wings. And then Jack gave a short, happy laugh as he watched Bunny all but tumble from the sleigh.

The winter spirit, Sandy mused as he recalled their recent adventure, was highly distractible. But as he floated closer to the door leading to the workshop, matched inch by inch by the boy, he recognized there was perhaps more to it than that. There was an earnestness as well. Although why it was currently directed towards _him_, the Sandman was uncertain… but he had a few possible ideas.

One of which seemed more likely as Jack's gaze focused on the golden spirit and he instinctively gave the sandy form a once over as if confirming,_ he's here, he's alright_.

Sandy smiled and then they were entering the Globe Room, followed immediately by the rest of their group. While everyone quickly observed the busy yetis trying to clean and repair the space after Pitch's attack and the elves rushing around apparently just to be rushing around, all eyes quickly went to the giant round sphere and its countless little lights. From the corner of his eye, Sandy saw Jack's expression shift. When the older spirit turned his head slightly to look closer, he realized it didn't help- the younger's expression was complex and rapidly transitioning, as if a thousand thoughts and feelings were flashing by at once.

"So," Jack spoke suddenly, processing what he was seeing, "With the dreams and memories reaching the kids again, that thing looks a lot better than it did a day ago. But it's not as bright as it used to be, is it?"

Sandy shook his head and North sighed.

"No, Jack, you are in the right. Pitch's attacks took grave toll," the large man planted his fists on his hips, "Will require much effort to build back up."

"Well then, we'd better get started!" the slender boy stated, stance taking on a hint of bravado, which amused North to no end. But then Jack faltered slightly. "Uh, what do you guys usually do in cases like this?"

Bunnymund hopped forward. "There is no 'usually' or 'cases like this,' mate. It'll require some fresh thinking and a lot of work." The Easter spirit's confidence was one built of experience in getting through difficult times. He turned to Jack with a pointed look. "And we all know how you feel about 'hard work,' and dare I mention it, 'deadlines'."

"Bunny!" Tooth exclaimed, frustrated and at a loss as to why the Pooka was picking on her Sweet Tooth again.

"Ha ha, no it's ok, Tooth," Jack began, keeping his eyes fixed on the furry warrior, "Bunny obviously still doesn't get it. See, some of us, know how to get things done without sucking all the fun out of everything… and some don't."

North and Sandy braced themselves as Bunny opened his mouth to retort, a dark look descending on his brow, but Tooth hastily interjected.

"But Jack," she seemed to hesitate, "It probably WILL require hard work and accountability from all of us. We'll need a plan, need to work together, and yes, probably need a sort of schedule as well." She looked both determined and slightly apologetic, unconsciously wringing her hands.

The defensive aggression melted from Jack's posture. He broke eye contact and started running his free hand through his hair, suddenly looking tired.

"Look, when I said all that stuff before… it wasn't… I didn't mean… it's just, always before…"

The other Guardians looked on in varying degrees of puzzlement as Jack stumbled over the words. Bunny narrowed his eyes as he noticed the boy's agitated but sluggish movements. No one noticed two elves who had trotted up to the youth and were trying to get his attention. Until one of them grew impatient and headbutted his leg, a loud jingle bursting from the elf's hat.

"What do you think you are doing attacking Guardian?" North bellowed to the elves, stomping forward, missing the sudden look of vulnerability and hope that flashed across Jack's face when the man referred to him by the title.

Sandy silently laughed when he saw what the determined little elves were holding. Two ice-blue shoes, toes curled over with jingle bells, emblazoned with the symbol of the Guardians. Their expressions said they would not take no for an answer this time.

Jack held up a hand to stop North and gave a wry smile. "What, is it no shirt, no shoes, no service?" He knelt down to the elves' level and lifted first one shoe, then both, looking highly dubious. A quick spark ignited his eyes to an even brighter blue, and he moved closer to the elves, using a loud conspiratorial whisper.

"Ohhh, I know why these look familiar. These aren't SHOES. They're HATS. In fact… they look kind of like… the hats of the elf kings!"

A hundred jingle bells across the work room suddenly silenced and the little folk glued their eyes to the winter spirit.

"Sandy," Jack looked over at the dream weaver, gleeful face pulling him in. His voice took on a reverent tone. "Have you ever seen more kingly headpieces?"

"What is he on about now?" Bunny muttered as Sandy clapped his hands, grinning and floating over to Jack before taking on a mock serious expression as he examined the shoes.

A look exchanged between the two Guardians. Then the Sandman, oldest and wisest of the Guardians, solemnly nodded, a crown appearing in the sand above his head. Suddenly it was chaos as hundreds of little feet scurried over to where Jack held the footwear aloft. The winter Guardian immediately took to the air with a laugh.

"Oh no, no, we must gather all the elven lords before we can determine who is fit to rule! Come, let us find all of your brethren!" With a burst of laughter Jack took off down the nearest hallway, Sandy at his side with his hands in the air, a thunder of jingle bells following in their wake.

The yetis, who had for once paused in their labors as they watched the spectacle, were the first to recover, rolling their eyes and quietly getting back to work. At least the little pests were no longer underfoot.

Bunny was next to gather his wits.

"You see? NO focus."

North, who had actually been imagining a scenario with an elf king, wondering if it would make a toy or story book that would interest the children, snapped out of his daze at the words.

"Give him time, Bunny. Is new position for him. Besides, joy is important after hard times."

Tooth agreed, a slightly sharper edge to her voice, "Even without knowing very much about his past, it's not difficult to see that if Jack's been basically alone for 300 years it's going to be a bit hard to open up to people, let alone coordinate with them."

The Easter spirit immediately took on a more pensive, slightly guilty look, ears lowering.

She continued in a gentler tone. "It's not just building back up our believers. Building up this team- building up a relationship with Jack- will take effort and time as well. I think he's genuinely trying, and we need to be careful not to drive him away. Like we kind of did the first time."

"That's a very diplomatic 'we', sheila," Bunny glanced at her wryly. Tooth tilted her head.

"Are you willing to step up now or not?"

"Yeah, Toothy. He gets under my skin worse than North-"

"Hey! I am most likeable!"

"-but you're right. It's worth it. Y'know, for the ankle-biters and all…"

The tooth fairy and Guardian of Wonder weren't fooled by his gruffness, but they let it pass. Then they all cringed as they heard the sound of a loud crash coming from the bowels of the workshop. North looked at the nearest yetis, including Phil, all sporting long-suffering expressions.

"Yes," North apologized to them, "May be a little not so smooth sailing at first."

The sound of a jangling tsunami began building down a nearby hallway, and Jack burst out, pausing as he realized he was back in the main room.

Bunny raised an eyebrow. Hm. He knew battle fatigue. And looking at Jack right now, landing less gracefully than usual on a railing, leaning against a pillar, panting slightly, confirmed his earlier suspicion. He did look fatigued. The moment of observation was interrupted by the arrival of the elvish horde.

"Oy, North, how many of them do you house here?!" Bunny exclaimed, backing up to a wall to avoid the flood of pointy hats.

Catching the wind again, Jack chuckled and darted down another hall, the seemingly entire elf population of Santoff Clausen following in his wake. "To the throne room, to choose the new royalty!" Frost called back to them.

Sandy emerged with the last of the elves, holding the "crowns" formally on a pillow as if in a procession. Glancing over at Tooth, Bunny and North, he gave a slight wince and started showing sand images of broken toys, toppled furniture- and was that a fruitcake on fire?

Bunny ran a hand over his face. "More important, ya crazy lil bloke, keep an eye on Frostbite, yeah?" At the others' quizzical looks, he went on seriously, "He's not one to let on, but I can tell he's plain tuckered out. Needs to rest up sooner than later."

Sandy's brow furrowed and he quickly floated down the path after the elves and his frosty friend.

After throwing a concerned glace toward the passage of the "royal procession," North was about to send another commiserating look to his yetis, when he paused. Phil and the others were not looking angrily down the first hall, where the destruction apparently was. They were pointing anxious faces at the portal the winter spirit had disappeared through. Huh. Letting it pass, North addressed his large helpers.

"Cleaning can be later. Maybe rest and refreshment is better idea now. Hot cocoa?" he asked, turning to the fairy and the Pooka. At their relieved nods, he gave a signal to Phil, who began directing his colleagues to procure the refreshments.

The three Guardians sank into chairs scooted close to the fire and gratefully accepts the warm cups full of liquid chocolate. ("On special occasions, it's OK," Tooth murmured her disclaimer of sweet beverages as she gestured to her mug.)

North was looking contemplative.

"You are right, Toothy. We are knowing very little about Jack Frost. And probably he about us. This should also be part of plan, as he is to be one of us now," the large man turned his gaze to his companions. "Where is he coming from? What does he do for 300 years? Why does he have no shoes, anyway? All good questions. We find out."

Bunny pulled his feet back from where he was warming them by the fire. "Look mate, Snowflake's as skittish as a kit. Tooth is right, we need ta give it proper time. Dun wanna spook 'im."

Tooth agreed, "And our first meeting can wait until tomorrow. Bunny, you were also right- I'm sure Sweet Tooth must be exhausted. Look how much power he used to fight Pitch." She remembered catching him as he passed out, falling from the sky after he let loose the first time. Her heart squeezed. She did not want to have to do something like that. Ever again.

In truth, they were all in awe of the previously unknown strength of their newest Guardian. Hadn't he always been just a troublesome imp frosting windows and blowing chilly air through streets? But that winter magic he had unleashed on Pitch was no minor power. And Jack Frost, therefore, was no minor sprite.

"Good. Is plan. Now-" But North was cut off by the blaring of trumpets.

"May we present, their highnesses, King Dingle of the East Santoff Clausen elves and King Hankle of the West Santoff Clausen elves!" Jack announced from a balcony above and directly across from the fireside Guardians. In an instant he was over the railing, Sandy close beside him. Making a slide of solid ice from the upper to the lower balcony, Jack swooped down, the elves sliding in his wake. First, two elves-Dingle and Hankle, apparently-with the illustrious blue shoes perched comically on their heads, their hoods now dangling back and being held like royal robes by attendants. Then two hundred of their faithful subjects followed.

Not even Jack and Sandy could escape the momentum of a couple hundred elves, as they crashed into the room, turning into a mountain of grinning little faces, flailing feet and pointy hoods.

Jack and Sandy's heads popped out from the middle of the pile. Hair sticking up every which way and a tired grin on his face, the winter child simply said quietly, "Haha- again!"

North walked up to the pile and lifted an elf by it's foot. He raised a brow at Jack, who was wriggling himself free. The rest of the elves were quickly tumbling apart, and when their royal highnesses emerged they were dusted off with care, their shoe-crowns repositioned with great dignity.

"Um, yeah. North," Jack patted him on the arm, "I may have started something irreversible here…"

And then his legs folded and he just sat right down in the middle of the floor, adrenalin finally wearing off, a somewhat dazed, blank look on his face.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, flying over.

Jack blinked. Focused on her. "Yeah?" As if nothing was unusual.

Sandy hovered in front of him and created an image of a bed.

"What? Are you crazy? This is the best day ever! I'm never going to sleep again! No rest for the wicked!" Taking a steadying breath, he flew into the air-

-only to have his ankle caught in a firm paw. "Sleep, Frostbite." As Jack opened his mouth to argue, Bunny switched his gaze to his worried golden friend. "Sandy."

An instant later the white haired youth dropped from the air into Bunny's arms._ Man, this kid weighs literally nothing._

As a dream of a snowball fight with both children and Guardians formed in the sand above Jack's head, the frost child smiled and burrowed his cheek into the furry chest he was resting against, feet kicking slightly. The Pooka's face relaxed into a soft, wry smile, and he curled his arms protectively around their current cargo.

As soon as he looked up, however, Bunny's face reverted to an annoyed scowl. The other Guardians were looking at the pair with what could only be described as "wobbly eyes." Even Phil, who he assumed would be sympathetic to the Easter Guardian's plight, was looking at him with misty-eyed understanding.

_This lot's soft in the brain, every one of them._

Shaking his head and straightening, Bunnymund got back down to business and addressed North.

"Alright, ya bloody sap, where's your coldest bedroom."

Somehow, it took a full contingent of elves, two yetis, a tooth fairy, a sandman, a jolly Cossack and an Easter bunny to properly tuck in one small winter spirit. And that winter spirit remained oblivious to it all.

* * *

_**Just setting some tone with the intro here.**_

_**Throne room = Guess. :) Bwaha.**_

_**There is a reason for the yetis' reactions.**_

_**I can't write Bunny's Aussie-ness with consistency. :'( And I'm not going to butcher it to the point where it's difficult to read, as I've seen done. Just imagine the accent and forgive the rest.**_

_**My version of Tooth is going to be awesome. No weepy, clingy, squeamish, emotionally neurotic woman here. Seriously, people, she's the ONLY female main character, it's tragic to turn her into a negative stereotype or gloss over her contributions to the group. She's spectacular in her own right.**_


	3. New Life: Forgotten

**Chapter 2 - Forgotten  
**

_**A little more about this fic:**_

_**Because I'm trying to include a massive plot and all this satisfying backstory and hurt/comfort and such, this is going to be a LONG story. I've outlined four major arcs, and 53 pages of basic story notes in 11 point font, and it is a monster of a tale, although the events take place in under a year. The pacing will likely be a bit random.**_

_**I wrote several chapters before I started posting. My goal is to continue writing and post one per week, HOWEVER. If I get some insightful reviews before the next week's posting, I may put up another chapter earlier, in addition to the regular weekly contribution, if my writing pace has been good.  
**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

The sun was starting to set as Nicholas St. North finally made it to his personal study. Putting his young charge to bed had been fun in and of itself, as if the boy created his Center even while dreaming, bringing out the amusing qualities in each person around him.

Conversing with his fellow Guardians and showing them hospitality had been pleasant, as usual. He always made sure he had rooms available for them at the Pole, and they appreciated it. They had each gone to see to their duties, making sure all was right and running smoothly in their respective domains, but would return to rest tonight and be on hand for their meeting in the morning, bright and early. In truth, all of them were worn out from the recent battles. If the troubling events (and perhaps a young new member) made them want to stay a little closer together for a day or two, who was to think twice about it?

As the others departed, the leader of Santoff Clausen turned his attention to the general chaos of his workshop. He helped his yetis take care of immediate concerns, then sent them to rest as well. The elves… well, never mind the elves. With the flaming fruitcake extinguished, there was probably little risk of catastrophe, for now. Although Hankle's imperious attitude was starting to concern him a bit.

One more quick peek in at Jack- mischief that could look as angelic as that could end the world, North was convinced- and then the burly man headed to his work room. He had an idea…

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack woke up feeling warm. A happy, pleasant kind of warm that rested deep in his chest and turned his thoughts soft and golden. He felt like stretching, but paused a moment first, trying to figure out (without opening his eyes and driving away the warm feeling) if the movement was likely to result in a tumble from a tree or rooftop- two frequent sleeping spots of the elemental spirit.

Moving his hand slightly, he realized he felt soft cloth. Raising it, there was a pillow. He stilled. This was… new. This was a _bed_. Had he ever slept in one before? His sleep fogged brain didn't seem to want to supply an answer.

Giving in to the urge to stretch felt amazing, as did the springy mattress, the squishy pillow and the covers that seemed to keep him just the right temperature. He sighed. Bliss.

Slowly opening his eyes, Jack realized a few things. He was in a bedroom. Judging by the woodwork he could see, he was at the Pole. And seeing how moonlight was streaming through a nearby window, it was nighttime. He sat up, still groggy.

_Tsk. That Sandman._

Still, maybe he should be grateful. When WAS the last time he got to sleep in a bedroom? Well, probably for sure when he was alive. At that sobering thought, he pulled his knees to his chest. He had actually long suspected that he was dead, being invisible and all, but it had never occurred to him that he had once been alive, in the human sense. The new idea made his insides twist.

Alive. With a family.

The sudden revelation of it all when he viewed his tooth memories had hit him with such an intense burst of joy. He had a reason and a purpose, he hadn't started out alone and he didn't have to BE alone. It was the first and only indication of these things that he had received in three endless centuries.

And now, sitting there in the dark, he desperately tried to remember, to feel that connection again. He tried to remember back to before he was Jack Frost. When he was with his family. His family._ His family_...

Nothing.

Suddenly a choking, lonely grief slammed into him and he couldn't breathe. How could he forget them? How?! As soon as he had seen the memories in his tooth canister, he had felt the pull at his heart. If his heart remembered them, why couldn't his mind? What kind of sick monster forgets their most important people?

Jack buried his face in his quilt-covered knees and began rocking.

Worst of all, he hadn't remembered them while they were still alive. He had missed the whole rest of his opportunity to have a life with them. They were gone before he even remembered they existed. He didn't even get a chance to say good-bye. He tried to remember if he had happened to encounter them after his change… but he drew a blank. After being alone for so long, this new loss was staggering, a feeling beyond what his body could contain.

Jack reached out and clawed at the blanket on his bed, grabbing tight fistfuls of the material as tears burned their way down his face, his heart and mind processing two different kinds of grief.

Maybe he did deserve to be alone. Someone who could forget the people he loved like that deserved to not have anyone. Maybe that is why the Man in the Moon had left him Unseen for all those years. It was punishment. A well _deserved_ punishment.

Oh.

This made _sense_.

Jack grabbed his hair and leaned forward, trying to think clearly despite the dark feelings clouding his mind.

Manny saw him save his sister and gave him another chance, thinking he'd be useful. But Jack forgot about his own family-

_-stupid, worthless, selfish-_

-so of course MIM would not want him as a Guardian or anything else… He didn't deserve it. He could just imagine the Moon's horror as he pulled Jack from the ice and realized he made a mistake. This new creation had let go of the most important thing in the world, let the most important memories slip away. Worse than useless.

But now here Manny was, giving the undeserving_ ANOTHER_ chance. Maybe he decided Jack had been punished enough?

Maybe he could have not only a purpose-

_-children, yay, best purpose ever!-_

-but, maybe eventually, kind of a family again. The Guardians were, by far, the best people he'd met since he'd changed, and they seemed to… want him to be with them. Well. They at least wanted to follow what the Moon instructed, which was to work with Jack Frost.

He was so very tired of being alone. And although he barely knew them, really, he just couldn't help it: every time he now thought of North, Tooth, Sandy or Bunny, a glorious feeling of fondness and just… being alive ran straight through every nerve. He wanted to _be_ with them. To belong. It was terrifying.

Jack uncurled enough to stare at the moon peeping through the curtains. He slipped from between the covers and tip-toed to the window, pushing the shades aside. He pressed his hands to the window panes as he eagerly looked up in the sky, but quickly pulled them back as the panels began to frost over.

Where to start? Definitely an apology.

"I am so sorry I ever got frustrated or blamed you. I get it now.

"I'm sorry I was so weak and forgot the best thing I ever had- my family. I am so sorry for… well there is too much, but _you_ know all that already, you've seen me all these years, I am just… sorry for all of that.

"I can't believe you're giving me another chance… oh, don't get me wrong, I am… am… EXTREMELY grateful. This is, I mean… being a Guardian… getting to hang out with _legends_ who are actually awesome people, too. Even Bunny, haha. And the kids, oh man, Jamie and his friends are the BEST! Thank you for…" The pale boy, almost pristine white in every way under the cool moonlight, had to pause to hold back a sob. When the tightness eased slightly, he managed to finish.

"Thank you for all of that. You probably heard my promise to Jamie. I WILL always be there for the children. And, I promise to be there for North and Sandy and Bunny and Tooth as well. I'll help them… I'll help them every way I can."

He paused and his hands reached out to cling to the curtains.

"I know, this is probably… this IS really greedy, but. I'd like to also have another chance with a family. With the other Guardians. I'll work really hard to earn it this time." He looked up, his eyes blue fire. "Please keep watching! I swear I'll do it! I won't disappoint _you_, either."

Jack's hands fell back to his side. No answer from the glowing orb in the sky. That's OK. As long as his message got across. He backed away from the window.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Somewhere high in the sky, beyond the air and beyond that further still, a silent spirit, lighting the darkened Earth below, grieved for the misunderstandings of his lonely child.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack sat in the chair across the room from the window and thought. He was drowsy, but his nerves were making him jittery and his mind was jumping around with all the realizations that came with his recent revelation. He could tell he was still drained from the battles with Pitch, and especially from having to repair his staff. The fact that the others had noticed his weariness made him burn with shame.

_OK, idiot, step one in not-screwing-this-up, don't make people worry about you needlessly. Do not make them have to bear the weight of your problems, they're way too important in their role of keeping the kids safe and happy._

He WOULD be responsible for himself. He WOULD do everything he could to have a family again.

A family. Jack's mind quieted with that thought and brought back the memory of his time with Pitch in Antarctica. It still bothered him. Leaning his cheek on his fist, the pale boy thought back.

Pitch was obviously toying with his insecurities, but it had seemed so _genuine_ when he mentioned longing for a family. Probably just manipulating him. _But what if…?_ Pitch had seemed… a bit vulnerable... _personally_ affected by Jack's refusal. Enough to pettily throw it back in his face, moments later. And strangely enough, Pitch didn't seem like a petty person, really.

If there was even a small chance that something about Pitch's words had been _real_… it would be pretty unforgivable to ignore it. He, Jack Frost, who longed for family and was given a second chance even though he didn't deserve it, should not ignore the possibility that Pitch could be in the exact same place and do nothing. The look on Pitch's face when the children walked through him, unseeing… he knew _exactly_ how awful that felt.

Jack got up and began to pace on silent bare feet.

But what could he do about it at this point? He didn't know where the Boogeyman was and didn't think the other Guardians would agree to an outreach effort. And honestly, Pitch was still a danger to his new friends and the children of the world.

No, it wasn't about wiping a slate clean, just… somehow showing him he didn't _have_ to be alone, either. And that there could maybe be a different path for Pitch, too.

Jack realized he didn't know what that would mean, exactly, for the Spirit of Fear.

_OK. So, two tasks. One: Do something so Pitch at least doesn't feel completely alone, just in case. Two: Find out more about him, if possible. _

Right. Easy. Jack flopped over in the chair in frustration, a headache beginning to build. Then he jolted straight up.

_You're frustrated literally minutes after you make your promises? Come on, Frost, get it together!_

He didn't think he'd be able to find Pitch right away, and it prooooobably wasn't a good idea to go looking while the Nightmare King was still likely raging mad from his defeat. A more subtle approach was in order.

How does one communicate with a legendary spirit? A number of them had their own power-specific methods, such as North receiving all the children's letters, but what about Pitch? He just seemed to pop out of shadows.

Ten minutes of fruitless thinking later, Jack decided to go with a long shot. And as a spirit who preferred action, he decided to test it out immediately. With a little energy born from having a plan, Jack hopped from the chair, grabbed his staff and quickly moved to open the door to the hallway. Peering outside and seeing nothing, he called Wind to help him float soundlessly down the hall to North's personal work room. Murmuring an apology, he carefully turned the knob and slipped into the darkened room.

Flying to the section of the office that was made of ice itself, the frost-maker put his hand to the cool surface and concentrated. Moonlight filled the frozen water and stayed there even when Jack moved away, flooding the room with brightness. Jack hovered by North's desk and tentatively opened a drawer. Letting out a very quiet whoop, the pale boy scooped up the paper and pen he found laying right on top and beat a quick retreat back to his room, waving the moonlight out of the ice as he left the study.

Once back in his bedroom, he sat down on the floor to write. Fifteen minutes later, he sealed the letter, drawing a snowflake on the "From" section on the back and writing "The Boogeyman, Some Creepy Lair, Dark Underground" in the main address portion. Scootching over to his bed, he dropped the letter into the shadow underneath it. Stared for a minute.

Still there. Ugh. Well, he'd leave it overnight. Who knows.

He hastened back to North's study to replace the writing supplies. Only once they were safely returned did he breathe a sigh and look around. Not much had changed since the first time he followed North into this room to have the "Center" talk. Hah. Good times. He didn't remember this many ice chippings all over the floor, though. Come to think of it… yes, there! The broom resting in the corner was immediately put to good use.

Jack shuffled further along behind the desk, sweeping and peering into the back of the room he hadn't really paid much attention to before, connected to an outdoor balcony. Just inside stood a chair, a table and a bed frame made of solid ice. Jack grinned. What kookiness was the old man up to now? He ran his hand over the furniture. Good to see North was making good use of the permanent ice, though. As the diligent sweeper pushed the last of the ice shards out the balcony door, a glance around the curve of the railing revealed a pool of perfectly clear frozen water. Jack decided to have a little fun, of course. He gathered a few small blocks that had been quarried earlier and brought them to North's work table, scattered with carving tools. Only, Jack Frost didn't need tools.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

The sun was peeking over the horizon, the cookies were fresh-baked and the yetis seemed downright cheerful following their afternoon off. And a chipper yeti was a productive yeti, North reflected. He had full confidence his helpers would have everything running back to normal by noon. Yes, all was right at the Pole, North mused as he made his jolly way to his study, munching on a couple of ginger snaps. Now to clean up the mess he had left last night with his ice carving.

It was still a good half hour before he would expect the other Guardians to make an appearance for the meeting. He had asked his yetis to prepare each of his companions' favorite breakfast dishes- although he wasn't sure what Jack's was yet. Frozen waffles? He chuckled to himself as he pushed his way into the private workspace. He stopped short, the last bit of cookie halfway to his mouth.

Well, he'd walked into his office and found elvish destruction, yelling yetis, run-away toys and all manner of nosy visitors from outside the Pole in the past. But this was new.

Sitting ON TOP of his work table, Jack Frost was folded double over his own crossed legs, head resting on his forearms, fast asleep. It was as if he had been sitting there Indian style and just toppled forward. Walking to the table quietly, North lowered himself slowly into the chair in front of the icy sleeper, observing.

And as amazing as it was to find a little Guardian on his desk, what lay in front of the downy head was even more surprising. Standing in a neat row were half-foot figures of frosted ice, so precise and perfect it was slightly strange to look at them. North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, Jamie and his friends, all exquisitely portrayed. Not only the physical proportions, but the expression and stance of each captured the essence of the individual. He could almost believe them alive.

"Jack, this is most wonderful," North spoke in a hushed tone, his wide eyes displaying his Center. He reached out a tentative hand and gently ran it through the winter child's soft white hair. Jack made a small sound and curled up tighter. The larger Guardian smiled and began to rub the youth's back. Slowly, vibrant blue eyes made an appearance. As North's gentle look met drowsy eyes, Jack sat up slightly and blinked a few times. He seemed to realize where he was suddenly and with a short cry, half jumped half toppled off the opposite side and backed up into the nearest wall, clutching his staff, eyes darting around to take in details.

"Oh. Haha. Morning?" Jack glanced to the natural daylight filtering through the windows and ice. He froze. He was in North's workshop. Eyes flicked to the desk. He'd messed with North's stuff without permission. Deer-in-the-headlights look at the larger Guardian.

North… didn't look mad?

The red-clad man gave a rumbling laugh at Jack's disheveled state and slightly freaked out expression.

"Bed not comfortable? Better to sit like pretzel on hard table? Or is just good for artistic inspiration?" He gestured to the ice figures.

Jack took a couple of hopping steps toward the balcony door. "I can get more blocks in seconds, I swear. And you know, it's a permanent ice pond, so all I have to do is pile in more snow and it'll be totally replenished. Oh, and I didn't use your tools, I know those are- oof!" The nervous rambling was cut off as he stumbled into the chair made of ice, then made a desperate grab to keep it from falling over.

North had instinctively risen the moment Jack moved toward the outer door, ready to catch the flighty spirit before he could zoom off. With his large stride, he caught up with the lad just as he was floating in place, his appendages wrapped around the piece of furniture North had carved the day before. As a gift. For the one currently grasping it.

"Jack, Jack, is OK, you are welcome to use the ice and this room." He grasped Jack's hoodie in one hand and the back of the chair in the other, pulling them apart. The chair was planted back on the ground, but the boy found both his shoulders grasped by North's large hands, his feet still dangling inches above the floor.

"Is exciting, finding someone else who understands this joy of carving with ice! And such a gift you have!" With proud eyes, he then said something in Russian that the winter spirit didn't quite understand, but he could tell his captor was very excited. A hesitant half smile appeared on the pale face.

"You like them?"

"Like?!" North bellowed and hauled Jack back to the table. He brought both their faces close to the crystalline figures. "They are… perfect…" his voice became a wonder-filled whisper.

At Jack's silence he glanced over at the artist and smiled at the rosy glow spreading across the normally pale face and the vulnerable look in his blue eyes as he glanced slightly away. North thumped him on the back and as the boy stumbled and recovered, the large man sat back down in his previous seat. Leaned forward slightly.

"Tell me. How?"

And as any artist, however humble, appreciates interest in his work, Jack picked up the excitement once more and began describing the_ soul_ of ice itself, the intricate qualities of the material he called 'permanent ice', the way a memory or idea can be captured by the magic of the material itself, and the decades of practice it took to reach this level of accuracy. The winter spirit couldn't have asked for a better audience, their mutual excitement building until they were both on their toes, gesturing widely.

Suddenly the door burst open and Bunny walked through, talking over his shoulder at Tooth and Sandy, who were looking mildly concerned.

"-probably flown off to who knows where, and good luck trying to start the meeting on time-"

Tooth grabbed his ear to stop the rant the second she saw Jack with North.

"Jack!" She zoomed over and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Good morning!" She backed up and held him at arm's length. "You're looking refreshed. Did you have a good rest?"

_OK, I need to be grateful, but make sure they know they don't need to worry about me._

"Yeah, fantastic. Thanks, Sandy." Jack sent the dream Guardian an accusing-grateful smirk. The small golden man gave him an innocent smile and thumbs up in return. "But really, you guys don't need to worry about me. And I'm not going to just fly off again if I'm needed." Two white hands clenched his conduit of power close as he turned careful eyes to Bunny, unintentionally managing to look both wounded and apologetic.

"Tch." The Pooka broke eye contact, his whiskers dropping. He wasn't one to apologize for such a slight infraction, but he made yet another mental note to check his assumptions before mouthing off. This was turning out to be more difficult than he expected.

The fairy and bearded legend were feeling similar pangs of guilt as they remembered their assumptions at Easter. Tooth zeroed back in on Jack's first comment, though.

"Of course we're concerned about each others' well-being. I hope you come to see that you can rely on us. And we fully plan to rely on you, too." She gave him a soft punch on the arm.

Jack's eyes brightened as he smiled at her words. She sighed. Such beautiful teeth.

Sandy, meanwhile, had discovered the ice figures and lifted the one of himself aloft, awe written on his face. Tooth gasped and Bunny's ears lifted. North began hopping from foot to foot.

"Yes, yes, see the wonder, what our Jackie has made!"

"They're _beautiful_."

"Great detail work here, mate."

As the newly arrived Guardians began picking up the pieces and exploring them, North looked over at the suddenly shy boy leaning his cheek on his staff.

"You usually make this 'permanent ice' material yourself, no?"

Jack blinked. "Yeah, remember the first time? I wasn't as good back, then, but… I mean, the source I gave you has lasted until now, right?"

Now it was North's turn to blink. "Source?"

"Yeah, in the pond. Right outside your balcony. Are you sure you aren't the one who's tired?" Jack gave him a teasing look.

A blank look, then squinting eyes. "_You_ gave it to me?"

The smile fell from Jack's face. Not this again. He must be the least memorable person to ever exist. With all eyes now on him, the boy floated up and flew silently to the door of the balcony, opened it, and moved to hover over the small frozen pond. As the other four followed with questioning looks, Jack held his hand over the pool, which was suddenly full of liquid water, rather than ice. A single snowflake, the size of a quarter, floated up from below the surface and into his hand. He held it up for the others with raised eyebrows.

"Remember?" He was looking at North.

North gaped and shook his head. A defeated look momentarily flitted across the youngest Guardian's face. Flying back, he dropped the snowflake into North's palm.

"Drop it in a body of water, providing it isn't too big, and it will create ice that does _not_ transfer it's cold temperature. Which means it won't be uncomfortable to handle, and it won't melt." He recited as if he had said the words before. Looking into North's eyes to see if there was any recognition, he was disappointed to see only shock.

Jack's brow lowered. Ugh, this kind of thing should _NOT_ still hurt.

"Really? Nothing? I mean, I thought I saw... on a shelf in here…"

And he darted around the others and flew back through the door, starting to rummage through shelves in North's office. Three legends stared at one Guardian of Wonder, who stared back at them, speechless.

"Seems like you'd remember something like this, mate."

They all turned as they heard Jack give a shout of discovery. Filing back into the room, the group saw him holding up a small tree made of ice. Landing, he walked back over to North.

"I made you this that first time…?" The look of hope he gave the other white-haired Guardian made North feel a deep stab of guilt. He took the tree, beautiful, if slightly more abstract than the precise sculptures Jack had just made. A lost and deeply apologetic look followed.

"I am so sorry to forget such a thing. This gift."

Tooth put a hand to her mouth. Bunny and Sandy exchanged troubled glances.

Jack's face froze. For a couple of beats there was no expression. Then suddenly, the grin was very convincingly back. With a laugh he nudged North with his elbow.

"Well it was ONLY a few centuries ago. Can't IMAGINE how it could have slipped your mind, what with taking care of billions of kids all that time."

As the others rapidly blinked at this change of tone, Frost marched over to the door leading to the main factory and yanked it open.

"Aren't we all late for a meeting?" He teased and walked out.

Bunny was the first to recover. "Uh. What just happened?"

Jack had peeked back around the doorway, and at Bunny's question he zoomed behind the furry warrior, exclaiming, "Come on, Kangaroo, keep up! Meeting time!" and gave the large ears a tug before darting out of the room, a cursing, flustered Pooka hot on his trail. At a crash down the hallway, Sandy hurried after them. Tooth moved to follow, but paused and looked back at North.

The man was staring down at the tree in one hand and the magical snowflake in the other. Tormented eyes were lifted to the sympathetic fairy.

"Toothiana. How could I…? Why is there no memory of it in this old head? Such a precious gift!"

Tooth bit her lip. This really was completely unlike the Guardian of Wonder. His memory had always been sharp as a tack. It was what made him such a good storyteller and gift giver. She fluttered her wings, thinking.

"I don't know," she began slowly. "But for a notable memory to be so completely erased… it may not be due to a natural cause. I'll look into it. From his reaction, I would guess this sort of thing has happened to him before..."

She glanced at North. It ruffled her feathers to see the most confident man she knew looking so remorseful and insecure. She flitted back to his side and took the tree from his hand, carefully setting it beside the other figures on the desk.

"But I do know that we have a great opportunity right_ now_ to make new memories together." Taking North's hand with a smile, the memory keeper was grateful to see a spark of optimism catch back in his eyes.

"You are right as always, Toothy," He patted her hand. "Let us not mess up this chance, yes?"

As they left the room to meet with the rest of their team, North squeezed the magical little snowflake in his hand before tucking it securely in a pocket for safekeeping.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

The meeting was surprisingly successful. A plentiful breakfast was already laid out and the Guardians wasted no time digging in (Jack seemed to favor the more sugary items, much to the tooth fairy's chagrin- "Haha, that's why I'm your Sweet Tooth!" and Bunny's dread- "Is it really a good idea to load the kid up with sweets before a work session?"). They started off by discussing what needed to be done to bolster the belief of their many lost lights. Jack seemed back to his usual playful self, and he managed to impress each of the others.

Sandy was thrilled that Jack asked such intelligent questions about how they each used their unique abilities to foster belief in children. The newest Guardian seemed eager to learn and explore, and didn't seem shy about speaking up to accomplish that.

Bunny was shocked that the chaotic bringer of freezing weather understood the need for a real strategy to tackle the problems at hand._ And_ was agreeing to a structured process.

North loved the fresh ideas and perspectives Jack brought to the brainstorming. His curiosity got the others thinking outside the box themselves, reexamining the tactics they had been using for centuries. The winter boy's focus was always on what the children were really wanting.

Tooth was pleasantly surprised that their loner rebel Jack was thinking with a collaborative mindset, focused on working together. Each suggestion was about the team. Maybe it wouldn't take as long as she thought to come together as a truly unified group.

This thought made the fairy queen bold, and she made a suggestion. As their newest member, Jack needed to catch up on centuries of experience that each of the Guardians had with their special method of protecting the young people of the world. What better way than to shadow them in their work?

Bunny caught on to the idea. The newbie needed to build out his expertise, his name, his believer base, and what better way than to learn from the old pros? The fact that it gave them a way to keep an eye on him was a bonus.

And, North countered, they obviously had a lot to learn from Jack as well. New ideas sparked by his genuine understanding of children would be welcome.

Sandy simply floated over and hugged the pale youth's head and made a sand image of the Guardians all holding hands. Bunny snorted.

Jack's expression through all of this was unusually schooled, but his reply was simple. If they thought it would be helpful, he'd give it a try. He DID still have his own role to fulfill in the natural world- it's always transitioning to winter somewhere, and it was just beginning to move into the southern hemisphere- so it would have to be part-time.

This sounded reasonable, and the excited chatter began to build as they planned. North, Tooth and Sandy were obviously gleeful at the idea of Jack Time, Bunnymund simply seemed determinedly resigned.* Jack was just hard to read, but they didn't pay it much notice since he wasn't running for the exit at the first sign of obligation and teamwork. He made a few token complaints about schedules and such, but it was half-hearted at best.

They all managed to agree to a schedule.

Monday - Sandy

Wednesday - Tooth

Friday - Bunny

Saturday - North, followed by a Guardian team meeting over dinner

Jack mentally added Sunday as Jamie Day.

As they concluded the meeting, Sandy eagerly smiled over at Jack. It was Monday, after all. If the returned smile was just a bit on the shy side, who was Sanderson Mansnoozie to point it out? It seemed the young Guardian suddenly remembered something, however, and he dashed from the room, saying he just needed to check on something real quick before they left.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_Agggggh, how could I forgeeeeet_.

Images of an elf wandering into his bedroom, finding the letter to Pitch under his bed, and trotting off to deposit it in North's lap flashed across Jack's mind and he cringed. Sometimes, even he had to agree his tendency to get distracted was dangerous.

The door was closed. Good sign. Opening it slightly and peeking in did not reveal an occupant. Also good. Slipping inside and slamming the door, he hastily dropped to his knees and crawled over to the bed. Peered beneath.

There was nothing there but a shadow.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**I wonder what is going through Jack's mind during the meeting, hm? ;)**_

_**Oooo, a couple of mysteries hinting at something bigger, here. I'm sorry to say the underlying situations are rather complex.**_

_**Urgh, I freaking realized after writing several more chapters that I goofed. If Easter Sunday happened as it did in the movie, and then the next day they defeated Pitch and left Burgess, then that would make this meeting take place on Tuesday instead of Monday. So. Let's just ignore that little timeline slip, please? I really don't feel like rewriting everything...**_

_**Randomness:**_

_**I thought it was really interesting in the movie that Jack didn't just take his teeth when they were offered. He cared more about the Guardians and supporting what they were doing than the thing he had been craving for 300 years- to know **_**why**_** he was there. Even more than **_**that**_**, he wanted to be with them. I think it lends a little credibility to the driving desire to Belong that I've outlined for him here.**_

_**The pretzel sleeping position… one my brother actually used to do as a teenager with loose joints.**_

_**Yes, if Jack has red blood, which is what I'm going with (he's extremely pale, but he's still pink) he blushes red or at least violet.**_

_**I was always impressed with how easily North accepted Jack in the movie, and little gestures like welcoming Jack into his private workspace and handing him the reins in the sleigh and such, communicated a lot. I tried to keep that in character here. Although poor North didn't get a chance to give Jack his furniture gift, with all the drama. :(**_

_**One of the scenes you don't get to see here is that the three other Guardians went to Jack's room to wake him up, even before they went to greet North for the morning. Bunny was just a little out of sorts when he discovered his Frostbite missing...**_

_***And Bunbun, you may be "reluctant" to hang out with Frosty now, but you're going to fall hardest of all. ^_^**_


	4. New Life: Letter to Pitch

**Chapter 2.5: Letter to Pitch**

* * *

_Dear (I guess) Pitch,_

_I feel really weird sending you this. At least I assume you're going to get it. It's even weirder if someone else is. If you're "someone else," would you mind doing a return to sender kind of deal?_

_If you're Pitch, read on._

_As I was saying, better judgment (wait, how does one tell if it's better?) dictates that I shouldn't be trying to talk to you. I mean, you did try to end all funtimes and happiness, after all. And our last few conversations were supremely… unpleasant, to say the least. For me, anyway._

_But, I dunno, I'd be the world's biggest hypocrite if I went with first (or second… or third) impressions._

_Or ignored someone, forgot them._

_So just in case of the following:_

_- You actually care about being believed in. Not all spirits do. Actually, most don't, in my experience,  
- You don't want to be alone,  
- You don't want to be forgotten,  
- You're not all 100% bad and you're willing to work on that percentage,_

_Then:_

_- I won't ignore you,  
- I'll do what I can to try to help you, as long as it's not dangerous and doesn't hurt anyone, especially the children,  
- I think you can have another way forward, too._

_Quite frankly, I don't know what I can do about anything, but I'll try to figure something out. (But I think a lot of it will have to come from you- so, I'm here if you… well, you know.)_

_In the meantime, enclosed is a maze, to pass the time. Help the snowballs reach their targets! Sometimes accomplishing something small can clear the mind. Have a little fun. Y'know, that in and of itself might help. Hint hint._

_All I can say right now is, it's worth it. Whatever it takes. I mean, look at me, I finally really truly want to be here. Alive. Who'd have thought?_

_I believe in second chances. What do you believe?_

_Hoping (also kind of terrified, but you probably already know that, then, huh?) that you get this. _

_-Jack Frost_

_P.S. If you are not the person this is addressed to, it's really rude of you to read all the way to the end like this. No snow days for you._

* * *

**AN: Would you guys like me to post a few lines from the following chapter with each new chapter that goes live?**


	5. New Life: Damaged

**Chapter 3 - Damaged**

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**I realized that if I'm posting all four arcs to one story (is that a good idea?), I should label the chapters so it distinguishes them. So, the first arc is called New Life for a few reasons.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! I spend more than 8 hours per week per chapter writing this, and when I get stuck, I go see if there is a new review and suddenly I can keep writing.**_

_**I got a fantastic review on the last chapters that questioned Jack's reaction to his lost memories, saying that it didn't fit the way he reacted in the movie. I really appreciated that, and it's the thing I struggled with the most, both conceptualizing and writing, so I completely get it.**_

_**What got me started on it was: while Jack's reaction in the movie was great, I couldn't help thinking about what he would feel beyond that one first moment of understanding his past. I mean, if I suddenly had my memory restored in such a way that I *felt* those memories and truly remembered my family, I would be devastated that I had forgotten them in the first place and that they were… gone. I mean, holy cow, I remember my family and they're DEAD?! Yikes. I can't imagine suddenly remembering my mother, for example, only to realize I'll never see her again and then just being able to be all happy and excited and save the day with the Guardians. I'd be grieving. **_

_**So I decided to go with an explanation where Jack watched the memories, but didn't really get them back as his own- there is a difference between watching a video of yourself and actively recalling something from your own head and heart, basically. So with just the *knowledge* but not the *emotional* memory, in the movie, he was just excited to finally have an answer that he could move forward with at first.**_

_**Secondly, once Jack DID get a quiet moment to actually process stuff, how would he come to grips with not only that first point, but the fact that he still didn't know why he'd lost his memories in the first place? In his position, with no satisfying explanation, my first feeling would be grief that it had happened and that I still didn't have my own memories, and from there, self-recrimination. Because how can you forget someone you love? Even if he thought it was caused by something like the shock of death, shouldn't you still know those you LOVE? Whose fault could that be but his own? (I mean, I have an answer that will be revealed later, but Jack doesn't know that.)**_

_**So I had to create a situation in which his heart had NOT, in fact, ever forgotten, but (and maybe because of that) he still feels that guilt over having mentally forgotten them (again, there is a reason, but he doesn't know it yet). Compounding that feeling is the fact that HE had basically been forgotten by everyone for 300 years, that he was the only one who apparently forgot his own past, that his creator had ignored him for SOME reason since he was 'born'… you have a lot of trauma that makes his irrational conclusion seem correct to him.**_

_**Does that make any sense? It's stupidly complicated of me, and I'm quite unsatisfied with how I delivered these points through Jack's introspection. Continued feedback and questions about plot are appreciated. :)**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

In a dark, decrepit cavern that he had long called home, the King of Nightmares stormed down a murky path, passing a wandering few of the Nightmares and Fearlings he had recently wrestled back under control.

Pitch was furious.

He was.

Seriously.

After all he had done to play upon the boy's fears, feeding off the delicious intensity, that idiot sends him… a gibberish letter and a _game_.

The depths of Pitch's scorn had no end.

Jack Frost was possibly the biggest fool he had ever encountered, sending him this rubbish. And fools are just the sort to forget their fears as soon as they are removed from sight. The worst sort of being.

Unfortunately, if the Nightmare King was ever to accomplish his end goal, he needed to do something with the fool in question. Yes, he had seen it in the instant this nobody named Jack Frost had unleashed a brief glimpse of the real power of Winter- something he hadn't seen in eons. Oh, very clever, Manny, trying to hide it. Pitch wasn't fooled. If any of the strands of his various plots (only a fool- like Frost!- would think he had only one going at a time) were to play out, this could not be ignored.

But the boy was weak and ignorant and- he glared at the offending letter- gullible, naïve and… a sick smile twisted his face. Malleable.

There was only one real solution. If the winter child could put aside his fear so easily, turn it into a_ game_, then the answer to controlling him was simply to keep that fear in front of him. At all times. Steady, subtle and relentless.

Things had changed with the boy, though. The old fears were being eased. So what terror to prey on now?

A dark laugh. Why, didn't this repulsive letter just provide all the answers. How delightful that the little idiot wanted to be pen pals!

Not that he would ever deign to respond. Jack's missive told him all he needed to know, already, really.

How ironic.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Shadows under beds were the last thing Jack Frost was thinking of as he soared to the skies with the extraordinary Sanderson Mansnoozie. No matter what trouble or doubt was plaguing him, the winter spirit was always uplifted by the beautiful golden glow that filled the night sky and children's dreams.

It was easily one of the best things he regularly encountered in his three centuries of existence, a moment of happiness and wonder whenever he happened to see the innocent ideas and creatures that made their way to sleeping minds.

A sense of peace. Something that tended to elude him.

He definitely needed that right now. His mind was still buzzing from the meeting with the "Big Four" (as he would always think of them). That was the longest conversation he had actively _participated_ in… ever, possibly, since becoming a living spirit. But if he was going to help, which was his biggest goal right now, he needed to learn and somehow become useful. The fact that everyone had been so accepting and encouraging was… difficult to process.

Had their expectations been so low? Or were they just over-compensating in enthusiasm due to that embarrassing display he made over North's forgetfulness? Or were they just trying to avoid any kind of confrontation and be done as quickly as possible?

The meeting had seemed productive to him, but since he had never been a part of a team… anything… he didn't trust his perceptions. When Tooth had suggested spending time with them one-on-one, his heart had practically stopped. His mind jumped six steps ahead, trying to grasp the idea that he would be spending time with these people almost everyday. There were no words. But surely the others wouldn't want to spend their valuable time hanging out with the likes of-

And then Bunny, of all people, had agreed.

And North was enthusiastic.

And Sandy made it clear he was, too.

And while there was a voice screaming in his head, "_Yes, yes, YES, I LOVE you guys, Team Awesome forever!_" there was a much heavier one reminding him that he did not deserve this, and that he must NOT be a burden. Don't be clingy. Don't make them feel obligated to respond to his neediness.

But it _was_ their suggestion. And it _did_ make a kind of sense. And it _did_ give him the perfect opportunity to figure out how he could earn his place. And they _were_ all staring at him waiting for a response. And so he carefully agreed.

He suggested Sandy as the first shift not only because he knew the silent Guardian best and had truly missed him when he had vanished during battle, but because Jack needed a little room to work through everything. A calm moment, with the most accepting of his new friends, so he could center himself again.

Glancing at his companion when they reached cruising altitude, he felt a little guilty. Sandy had just been through an ordeal himself, maybe he needed quiet time without a troublesome tagalong.

"Hey, sorry you have to take first shift with the new guy. I'll just observe, so I won't get in your way or, you know," Jack took a painful breath, "Make a mess of things."

Sandy, who had initially been dancing lightly on his cloud and smiling at Jack, stilled, pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow as the boy made his comments. Wasting no time, he conjured up one of his whips, lassoed the winter child, yanked him from where he was flying in the wind, and plopped him into place right beside him on the sand island.

As Jack sat blinking and getting his bearings, the sandman put his face close, making strong eye contact, and pointed to the forms taking shape over his head. A snowflake, then the four original Guardians in a line. Sandy's form grew larger and stepped forward with a number one appearing. Then a smiley face exploding into fireworks.

Sandy couldn't help thinking Jack's expression was just adorable as the golden images reflected in his earnest eyes, his mouth parted slightly as he watched carefully. The dream-bringer didn't miss the moment a mischievous spark lit the vivid blue eyes.

"So, you're afraid I'll blow something up in your face?"

Sandy gave him a look and a light punch on the shoulder as Jack laughed. The laugh turned into that vulnerable smile that made Sandy want to hug him tightly as the boy said quietly, "Thanks."

Sighing, Jack leaned forward and lay on his stomach, peeking over the edge and watching the sand reach its many destinations as the world rolled by. Reaching out a tentative hand into a sand trail, he grinned as dolphins burst forth and swirled around him. He laughed and sat back on his legs, watching, but Sandy had frozen at the sight.

This meant something. The dolphins. What was it? His face scrunched up and his light brown eyes closed, but it was as if his mind was full of slippery threads. Strands of an unraveled memory. Something Important had happened with these dolphins. With a troubled shake of his head, he opened his eyes and looked down, deeply concerned that he couldn't seem to remember what it was. Jack's voice brought him back to the present.

"So, obviously you know what you're doing. It seems pretty straight-forward. Your sand is a means for children to have beautiful dreams." Jack was obviously thinking out loud, moving his hands as if to keep ideas organized. Sandy was startled to see Jack had laid down his staff on the cloud space between them.

"Now, this is powerful stuff and obviously has a huge impact on belief. I mean, we were down to a handful of believers and as soon as your sand went out, it was like all this belief turned back on. So I am guessing a lot of those dreams were about Guardians, which is great for our current project."

Sandy sat and moved his hand to lightly touch the staff. The conduit of Jack's power. Without which he would fall from the sky. The enormity of Jack's implied trust and comfort-level with him left the ancient Guardian starting wide-eyed at the boy. Jack finally turned to look at his friend.

"So what gets in the way? What would help it work even better?" With a grin he leaned over, finishing in a teasing voice. "What keeps you up at night?"

Sandy's face went from wonder to deadpan instantly. This kid.

With a roll of his eyes (which only amused Jack more), Sandy thought about the best way to answer the question. He created a thin stream of dream sand and showed it approaching a child who was still awake. Then it seemed held back by an invisible barrier. It was clear from the child's posture that she was in a troubled state of mind. Afraid or worried.

"Your dreams don't always reach children, if they're upset? Too anxious or afraid to fall asleep?"

Given an affirming nod, Jack continued, "And kids can't see the sand until they're asleep, right?" Another nod.

Jack put the bare soles of his feet together and grasped his ankles, leaning forward and thinking. "So they need something comforting _before_ they reach dreamland."

Sandy sighed silently at this old frustration and nodded once more. When he didn't receive an immediate reply from his frosty companion, he switched topics to the one that had originally worried him. Patting Jack on the knee to get his attention, he created another pod of dolphins, then an equal sign, a snowflake and a heart.

Jack's face relaxed. "Haha, yeah, animals are great." He ran his hand through his hair with a sheepish smile. "And dolphins are just so FUN, y'know? They love to play, even with ice! They're kind and smart and compassionate." Seeming to get self-conscious, he turned back to Sandy. "What about you? I remember seeing you play with a cat out on a roof once…"

Sandy half nodded, half shrugged. He made a picture of a variety of animals and pointed down. Then he pointed to himself and gestured to the sky.

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't be in their area most of the time. Except birds, I guess…" he trailed off, running a hand through a nearby cloud. As the mist froze on his palm, an idea came to him. "Oh! Hold on a second, Sandy!"

Two pale hands entered the cloud and blue eyes closed in concentration. With a muted flash of icy light, a frost-formed cat popped out of the cloud and onto the platform of dream sand. Sandy's eyes grew enormous, and he brought his small hands to his chest as the kitty passed its gleeful creator and walked over to the little man. His wonder only increased as it seemed to rub up against him. When he hesitantly reached out to pet it, it suddenly burst into a light flurry of snowflakes. Sandy jumped up and down, applauding and looking at Jack with such approval, the winter spirit flushed and started babbling.

"Animals can make great companions. There is nothing more comforting than curling up with a fluffy kitty or puppy or…" Jack trailed off and a look of realization came over his face, about the same time Sandy seemed to get an idea. Glowing sand made a quick image of an animal, then snow, then a child falling asleep.

"You're right Sandman! This is actually how I got Jamie as a believer- before he could see _me_, he could see the frost! So maybe if your sand can't get through, something like this _can_ and will help calm children enough to ease them into a sleep state!"

A couple hours of playing around with technique, and they managed to figure out how to combine their magical methods. Silvery blue and golden streams intertwined, formed shapes and rushed to a child who was sitting up, too scared of his first day at yet another school tomorrow to fall asleep. A minute with a frosty puppy and a few snowflakes later, and he was relaxing back into his pillow with a smile, a golden puppy replacing the ice one as he fell asleep. The two Guardians outside the boy's window silently cheered their third successful test run.

As they ascending back to their original height above the suburb, Jack launched himself into a fluffy cloud. Several flashes of light later, he emerged with a huge flock of silvery birds, which began to glide quietly above Sandy's cloud. Jack landed back beside his fellow Guardian more heavily than the graceful spirit usually did, and he swayed slightly. With a tired but triumphant smile at Sandy, he pointed to the flock.

"That should last awhile. I think they'll follow your sand's lead, when you identify more of those challenging cases."

A few of the ghostly birds poofed into snowflakes, and Jack frowned, then seemed to concentrate harder. A golden hand landed on his sleeve, and he turned to see concerned eyes and the other hand making the universal signal for 'slow down.' Sandy was dismayed to see a look of defeat fill the crystal eyes. The rest of the gliding birds then dissolved into a sparkling swirl of snow.

"I can do this, Sandy. I need to do this! What use am I as a Guardian if I can't help children like you guys do? Snow days are great, but they don't help _protect_ kids." Jack rested his chin on his drawn up knees. "I spent_ three. Hundred. Years_. Undeserving to be seen, not _worth_ being touched or believed in. And now I have this chance…"

Jack startled Sandy as he burst to his feet, fists clenched in determination. "I am NOT going to mess this up." He slumped slightly and rubbed his face with his hands. "Not like I did with Easter. I have… I have a lot to make up for… and no matter what North says, I should have been able to do _something_ to protect _you_, who are so good and important to the team, but I didn't and that's not alright, either..."

To say Sandy was perplexed and concerned would be a drastic understatement. What kind of unwarranted guilt was this young spirit carrying around?

Catching another thought, Jack turned to his silent companion and knelt in front of him. "Augh, speaking of which, I meant to ask before we started- how are _you_? I don't know what happened to you exactly when the nightmares…_ consumed_ you, but it must have been awful being trapped in there like that."

Sandy blinked at the shift in conversation and the raw concern in the boy's tone. He quickly moved to pat Jack's knee again to reassure him that all was well. Sandy conjured images that showed they were together now, and that's what mattered. Or at least he hoped that message got across.

Jack gave him an unconvinced half smile. After a thoughtful moment, he asked carefully, "Did you… could you understand more about what Pitch was thinking, while you were connected like that? He's so- I don't really get him, but I think there might be more- what is his Center really like, does he really have to be alone, or-" Unable to finish a thought satisfactorily, Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Geez, what is wrong with me, after all that has happened, I shouldn't be bringing this up to_ you_."

Sandy's bewilderment shifted fully to worry as Jack suddenly stiffened, eyes wide with… pain?... as he clutched his upper arms. Going even paler than his usual tone, and definitely greener, the winter sprite hunched forward, eyes still wide and focused inward. Sandy put both his hands on the now-pasty cheeks, deeply concerned, but Jack seemed to catch his breath a moment later. With a slight tremble, he grasped his staff, rose and jumped from the gold cloud back into the wind's embrace.

As Jack lifted his face to the frantically anxious older Guardian, it had it's usual, easy smile again. "I'd better get going if I'm going to bring in the chill down south like I should be. I'll work on the frost creatures, don't worry- I'll figure something out to make sure you can use them correctly. _Thank you_ for tonight and everything." With a wave, he was suddenly halfway out of sight before Sandy could react.

What. Was. That?!

The Guardian of Dreams' usual serene expression now revealed a flood of deeply troubled thoughts about his much younger team member. Jack Frost, their merry, imaginative, playful, kind winter child, had just shown a glimpse of what appeared to be a severely wounded soul with more insecurities than Sandy could keep track of. This was serious. And for that matter, why did first North and now Sandy himself find themselves at a loss regarding a memory with Jack? A sense of foreboding took root as he realized that there was something capital-W _Wrong_ here.

Turning his sand cloud into a rocket- a plane was just not fast enough- the golden wonder shot off toward Asia. If there were troubles of the mind and memory, there was clearly one colleague he needed to engage first.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Much like the Pole, the Tooth Palace was a constant hub of activity. The colorful, iridescent feathers, tiles and goldwork that filled the space within the open mountain seemed to increase the sense of movement as the light glinted off thousands of surfaces in a dizzying spectacle. The queen of the castle was not in the main cavern, however. She hovered within a quiet inner chamber, her personal library. Book, jars, devices and relics filled every nook of the large round room. She was studying an ancient looking scroll, her fingers wrapped around a handful of crystals. It had been a very, very long time since she had tried doing anything oracular.

One of her mini fairies darted in through the opening that served as a doorway and chirped to gain her attention.

"What is it, little one, I'm trying to-" Toothiana glanced up from her reading and noticed her other visitor for the first time. "Oh Sandy, I figured you'd be with Jack all day." She noticed the smallest Guardian's expression and flitted over. "Is something wrong?"

Sandy's serious face didn't change as he nodded emphatically. Tooth thanked her fairy helper in dismissal and gestured Sandy further inside to a corner with cushions.

"Is it about Sweet Tooth, then?"

Sandy nodded with a quick snowflake image.

"OK, tell me what happened."

Sandy grimaced and shook his head, looking around the room until he saw what he was searching for. He pointed to the relic. Tooth's eyebrows raised and her head feathers fluctuated.

"You want me to view your memory? Are you sure?"

Seeing the golden head nod to the affirmative, Tooth flew to the appropriate shelf and lifted down a perfectly clear crystal ball. Settling back in front of Sandy she held it out.

"OK, just concentrate on what you want me to see." She closed her eyes. Golden hands joined hers on the crystal, and Sandy followed suit.

A jolt ran through them both and mist swirled through the crystal. When it cleared, both Guardians opened their eyes. Only now, Toothiana's expression mirrored her companion's. Tooth's eyes were not quite dry as she looked down at the crystal in her hands and murmured, "Oh, Sweet Tooth…"

She looked back up at Sandy.

"I didn't realize… I_ should_ have realized! How else _would_ you feel, being abandoned for so long?! Sandy," she grasped his hand, "We _have_ to help him see how much he means to us already. Make sure he _knows_ he's wanted and valued and _deserving_. Words probably won't be sufficient, so we have to _show_ him. Every chance we get." Sandy held her hand tightly back with a determined look, and Tooth finally smiled.

Then she leaned back, contemplative. "And the comments about Pitch… do you think Jack equates himself or his experiences with that jerk?" The idea made her angry. "And why did he look so sick just before he left?"

Sandy shrugged, troubled. He then made an image of himself and dolphins, and North and a snowflake. The question was in his eyes.

"Yes, I_ felt_ what was going on while you were trying to remember- definitely not natural. This confirms it." Her wings lifted her from the ground and she placed the crystal ball in its original location. "That's actually why I'm in here. Instances of magical interference with memories are extremely rare." The fierce warrior side of Tooth then appeared in her expression. "I make sure of it. And that seems to be exactly what is happening here. It must be something very powerful. None of my simple detection methods are showing anything. I'll have to do a full aura reading on Jack. Also, I'm reading up on the few historical records of such cases, so hopefully I'll be able to identify what is going on and what we can do about it."

She said all this rapidly in one breath, before pausing and inhaling deeply. Tooth crossed her arms. "I just wish I knew who would do such a thing to an innocent new spirit? This would have taken considerable effort, so it's not some petty vendetta or mischief. And Pitch didn't seem to care about Jack until he joined our fight; it's more likely he forgot about Jack, too, rather than that he was pulling the strings."

She rubbed her temple. "It's times like these I wish it was easier to get ahold of my father… nevermind. Sandy, I'll get everything ready and when Jack comes to visit I'll talk with him and see what we can do."

Sandy created an image of a crescent moon and a question mark. The colorful fairy smiled.

"Great idea. I'll ask Manny, too. We'll figure this out and help Jack one way or another."

A few exchanges later and Sandy departed to return to his dream deliveries, Tooth having thanked him for confiding in her. The golden Guardian was reassured that the fairy would be able to figure out how to help their Snowflake, and Tooth was determined to get to the bottom of this before another week passed.

Whatever it took, she would be ready to help Jack by Wednesday. They did, after all, have a schedule to keep.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**The plot thickens? Sorry, I feel like this may have been a boring chapter, but I really find Sandy and Jack SO CUTE together, I couldn't help myself. And there was some necessary exposition with Tooth...**_

_**Yeah, Jack is very open and unguarded with Sandy. Like many fans, I imagine they've interacted more normally and on a more regular basis than Jack has with any of the others. I loooooved Jack's face in the movie when the sand appeared for the first time. Going from some angsty head trauma to sweet and hopeful again. Squee.**_

_**And I know I hinted at something significant with the dolphins and Jack and Sandy, but that reveal is going to be a LONG time in coming. Not until the third arc. I just like setting things up early. ^_^ But when I went back and read it, it almost seemed like Jack could have been talking about Sandy instead of dolphins. Not related to the reveal at all, but adorable.**_

_**Randomness:**_

_**I totally lost out on seeing ROTG in theaters. I watched it for the first time in May, after going to the Phoenix Comic Con and seeing a lot of Jack Frost cosplay. Luckily the DVD was out, and I was curious.**_

_**Not only was the movie awesome, but WOW, that's a lot of quality fanfiction out there! I could get into this, I realized. :)**_

_**My only question… how did it get such a fan following before it was even released? Can someone explain this to me?**_

* * *

___-ROTG-_

_**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REQUESTED IT! Do not read if you'd rather not. (Thanks for the feedback, there seemed to be an equal number of votes each way.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jack was used to this pain._

_Acclimated to the point that he could almost, almost, ignore it once the first rush of the year abated. It only lasted a couple of months._

_No, he was more upset that the first round of slicing misery had interrupted his time with Sandy. And made the other Guardian worry yet again. Whether the few tears the wind wiped from his eyes as he flew at a breakneck speed were from anger or self-loathing, he didn't know. And he preferred not to think about it._

_Whatever the reason, his patience with the one who was summoning him using the typical agony was at an all-time low._

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. New Life: Thorns

**Chapter 4 - Thorns**

* * *

_**Aww, poor Jack gets some of the Hurt, but there is no Comfort in sight. ;.;**_

_**And can I just say, this chapter took me forever to write. :(**_

_**THANK YOU TO DragonflyonBreak FOR BETA-ING! Your feedback is fantastic, you're making this fic better already.  
**_

_**Pitch's reaction last chapter is a bit complicated, in case you were concerned... Simply put, he doesn't like the things Jack makes him think and feel. ^_^ So, it's more like he's OVERREACTING and trying to convince himself, a bit… don't know if that came across.**_

_**You guys are giving me real, thoughtful reviews and I can't tell you how meaningful and helpful they are.**_

_**I received a few wonderful critiques after the last chapter which I again LOVED receiving. About Jack being clingy and not confident.**_

_**I will just say that this was very intentional. I combined a certain back story with the NEWER feeling of being undeserving he got from his thoughts in Chapter 2 (a very pivotal realization that changed his perspective). So it HAS changed his behavior from the movie. This is a Jack who has become a little less confident and a little more traumatized. Sandy has obviously realized it. And it's one of the reasons why I called the last chapter "Damaged." He's kinda consumed by guilt, which sharply increases his need to fix things and prove himself, which was already a pretty strong inclination previously. **_

_**BUT, I don't want to make him pathetic, so please do continue to give me feedback that can make the story and character portrayal better. What you find satisfying or unsatisfying.  
**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack was used to this pain.

Acclimated to the point that he could almost, _almost_, ignore it once the first rush of the year abated. It only lasted a couple of months.

No, he was more upset that the first round of slicing misery had interrupted his time with Sandy. And made the other Guardian worry _yet again_. Whether the few tears the wind wiped from his eyes as he flew at a breakneck speed were from anger or self-loathing, he didn't know. And he preferred not to think about it.

Whatever the reason, his patience with the one who was summoning him using the typical agony was at an all-time low.

_-ROTG-_

Jack landed softly on shaded grass about twenty feet away from a monumental glass hot house that stretched almost as far as the eye could see to the left and right. The "Master Garden," he reminded himself, clamping down on his naturally radiating coolness as a matter of habit. For a long time he had thought it was the most beautiful place on Earth, with its perfectly tended rows and arrangements of every plant imaginable inside, surrounded by a hedge of dense roses outside. But that was before he visited the wild and vibrant Warren with its mystical glow of life and its nature, though tended, allowed to spread more freely. Remembering the Easter paradise's current state shifted Jack's emotions from frustrated impatience to depressing guilt in a flash. As he walked closer to the figure currently pruning one of the outer rose bushes with her back to him, that old feeling locked tightly into place.

From behind, all he could see was her light pink hair, soft and lovely as fresh cherry blossom petals, and the bottom of her pastel yellow dress. The hands that were tending the bush were milky pale with a delicate green sheen, the nails expertly painted lavender. She always knew the instant he arrived, so he chose not to say anything. It wasn't long before she broke the silence.

"Why the Moon _possibly_ chose a _useless_ winter brat to guard the children of the world, I cannot fathom. Not that I particularly care." The tone in the sweet-sharp voice told the lie in that statement, but Jack already knew instinctively that she would hate any positive attention he got that she didn't.

"However. I would have _thought_ it meant being slightly more _responsible_. Imagine my surprise," a sharp snip of garden shears, "To learn that you instead ruined Easter worse than you ever," Snip. "Have before?"

She paused, turned and posed delicately with the roses she had just cut. It always bewildered Jack why she would bother posing when no one was around. She did, after all, consider Jack a No One. The yellow-green eyes, paler than Bunny's, fixed on Jack with the usual scorn- and underlying anger. Although her face was undeniably exquisite, it was devoid of warmth when directed at the frost spirit.

"And now, after I so generously allowed you time to finish your little business with Pitch Black, you have the nerve to make me _wait_!" She stepped oh so lightly in his direction, like a predatory buttercup. "You were the downfall of the holiday of _hope_, and now you aim to ruin Spring itself?"

She seemed to relish the silent pleading behind the defiance in his eyes as she sauntered closer and lashed him with her words. Grabbing his trembling wrist as he refused to back down, she shoved the roses in his hand, closing his fingers tightly around them so the razor sharp thorns dug into the tender flesh of his palm. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him flinch.

"This is why you will never be anything but a selfish destroyer of what is good. Is it just that you can't bear to see new life thrive?" She squeezed his fist tighter around the stems and watched him finally wince. "How can you _possibly_ protect_ children_, then?"

Jack finally cried out in frustration, breaking eye contact, head dropping. How was it, EVERY YEAR, she managed to find the loudest, darkest doubts in his core, pull them searingly to the surface and give them a voice. She never said something he didn't already know. She just ground them deeper into his psyche, affirming their truth.

He was Winter, she was Spring. He was bad, she was good. He brought death, she brought life. He was to be loathed, she was to be admired. It had been so long since he even considered questioning it.

But regardless of those truths, he now had a new (slightly desperate) purpose, and not even Sephi, the Spirit of Spring would distract him from it. He would just have to… make all his obligations work, somehow.

The pretty spring spirit sighed dramatically and released him. "That's what I thought. Well. I suppose it's up to me to find some use for you, yet again. Go see Nayru. Then come find me to get your assignments after your session."

As she dismissed him and walked away, Jack carefully opened his aching hand and mechanically pulled the roses away from the small bleeding wounds. Guess he'd just be using his other hand to hold his staff for awhile. Shaking his head, the downtrodden youth walked straight to the doorway in front of him that led into the chokingly warm and humid interior of the greenhouse. Better to get this over with. He only had a little over a day before he needed to report to the Tooth Palace, where he would have to be in a good enough state to convince a very observant fairy queen that all was well with the Guardian of Fun.

_-ROTG-_

Toothiana was worried about Jack.

His low self-esteem and misplaced guilt were certainly troubling, but time and support from his new companions would help with that, she was sure. And hopefully drive all thoughts of Pitch-related ponderings from his head. She did not like to think of the dark spirit anywhere near her winter child's mind.

The pain he seemed to be in at the end of Sandy's memory was concerning and confusing. But it seemed to pass in mere moments. Likely it was just exhaustion from having over-exerted himself with his frost creations. Still, she would be keeping a close eye on her Sweet Tooth's health.

What truly troubled her was what she mentally began to call his Invisibility. The more she searched her archives, the clearer it became that something unique was going on here. There were examples of_ all_ memories of someone being erased, or_ certain_ people's memories of someone being erased, or a_ specific_ memory being erased, but nothing fit the subtlety of what seemed to surround the winter spirit.

In addition to North and Sandy's examples, she had asked three other spirits she knew how to get ahold of immediately about Jack. They all had a sort of, "Oh yeah, him," response. When prompted, they could remember encounters from recent years, if there were any. And while they admitted they had met him… sometime… quite awhile ago... none could remember how or when exactly, or any specifics. They also seemed to dismiss his influence easily. They all scoffed when she mentioned the power he displayed fighting the King of Nightmares.

It was more like people just sort of overlooked him. Memories weren't immediately erased- in documented cases like _that_, people tended to become suspicious that something was going on, as it left other questions unanswered. It was too obvious to last. No, encounters with Jack were just unimportant to people in the moment and sort of… faded over time.

Tooth kept up a frantic pace trying to figure it out until she was too frustrated and exhausted to think. She flew out of her palace once more to clear her mind and look out at the world covered in the darkness and moonlight of deep night. Moonlight. Oh right, ask the Man in the Moon.

Straightening and facing fully toward the bright orb in the sky, she made a plea.

"Manny, we need help. I can't find the answers to this problem quickly enough. Jack needs our help _now_. Whatever this is is destroying him inside. I can't even imagine… centuries being overlooked and made to feel so completely unimportant. If we are going to support each other like we need to right now, we need to know. What is going _on_ and how can we help him?"

The moon flared with brightness in response. A strong wave of sleepiness came over the feathered fairy and she drifted to a nearby ledge. Before she was fully laying down, she was out cold. A moonbeam raced down from the lunar satellite and began to form dream images above her head.

Ten minutes later, Toothiana, Guardian of Memories, awoke. And knew exactly what she needed to do.

_-ROTG-_

The colors. The smells. The warmth. Vivid life. In a way, Jack found them very comforting. There were rows and paths, curving and twisting and packed with overhanging foliage, that led to the center of the enormous space enclosed in glass. He always wanted to have fun exploring, but he had to be careful to keep all winter effects firmly locked away within him when in the Garden. A blizzard in here would be disastrous for the whole planet.

He had been coming here for almost his entire immortal life, and while everything else in the world outside had seemed to change, this place was consistent over the centuries. With samples of millions of kinds of plants of every hue and size, this Master Garden of Sephi's tied directly to the new growth unfurling across the world as the northern hemisphere moved fully into Spring. And as physically painful as it always was, he was secretly glad to be a part of that.

Speaking of which… he looked around for the little blue light that would signal the arrival of his attendant this year. Jack liked Nayru best of all the Spring spirits. She never seemed to resent him. In fact, if anything, she was sympathetic. Instead of feeling angry at what was to follow, he found he could be brave for her.

Just as he reached the platform at the center, he saw her zoom around a curving path. The winter spirit found the six inch fairy even more endearing now that he could see the similarities between her and his other new fairy friends. Although Nayru's small form was more human than Tooth's mini fairies, the fluttering movements were charmingly similar.

"Mr. Frost!" An anxious look as she flew close to his face.

"Evening, Nayru." An easy smile.

"Mr. Frost," she said in her soft, gentle voice, "It took you almost twice as many minutes as usually to come after receiving the summons. I'm worried," she put a tiny hand to his temple, "My Lady was already fit to be tied before she sent the call, and she was livid by the time you got here. I'm afraid she's going to be hard on you this year."

Jack knew this. _Most years_, he knew to hang around close at hand in preparation. _Most years_, he didn't have anyone he needed, wanted, to spend a day with that would take him further afield. _Most years_, he knew not to eat anything for at least a week leading up to the First Draught (as he called it) because the nausea would be infinitely more unpleasant and he'd expel everything before they even started, anyway.

But he couldn't NOT eat with the rest of the Guardians when everyone was digging in to their breakfast; they would notice and it would lead to awkwardness and worry. He had tried to only choose sugary things, because didn't those get processed really fast? Not fast enough, apparently, since he'd had to make three stops on his way over here as his body rebelled and got rid of the offending food matter.

Not Nayru's fault, though.

"It's OK, little one, haven't you heard? I'm a Guardian now, I can take anything she dishes out." Jack gave her a confident grin and a wink. "Let's just get these plants watered so I can tackle whatever comes next."

Her expression became only slightly less mournful, but she knew better than to make it worse by delaying the task at hand. With a sigh, she hovered over the raised platform in the middle of the courtyard.

"Please lie down, then, and remove your shirt."

Jack hopscotched over and flipped onto the dias, eliciting a soft laugh from the fairy. Without ceremony, he removed his blue hoodie, rolling it up and using it to pillow his head as he lay back. The sleeveless white undershirt was staying_ on_, thank you very much.

Nayru's smile vanished as she looked at the boy's arms. Around each skinny bicep, an inch-thick vine was curled. A few days ago, they would have been brown and dormant, little more than decorative bands. But Sephi's "summons" activated their revival. Now the plant fibers were vibrant green, with dozens of off-shooting roots burrowed deep into his skin. And she knew she was going to have to make it worse, attaching more directly from the Garden in batches until they were done. His arms, shoulders and chest were already locked into a grid of tendrils, each feeding off what Sephi had described as Wintermelt, found deep inside his being. Jack was a spirit of ice, and there was nothing better for new spring plants than freshly thawed snow and ice.

And so, once more, for Spring's sake, Jack Frost melted.

_-ROTG-_

This wasn't a place Pitch Black _liked_ to come, but he wasn't _afraid_ of it, either. Unlike most.

Standing before the shallow rushing water, his yellow eyes peered through the murky mist in front of him. Somewhere in there was his prize. A secret, ancient, closely guarded weapon. One did not enter this realm, however, without alerting its Master. Something he didn't want to do just yet. But then, one didn't need to enter a forbidden space if they had allies with ready access.

A hush quieted the sound of the rushing water, and a shadow moved beneath the water's surface, closing in on the Nightmare King. Pitch had to roll his eyes as the creature burst dramatically from the waves, liquid streaming from leathery black wings. One would think a sentinel of death would appreciate subtlety more. But not this one. And that's exactly why he wanted to work with Pitch in the first place. The voice the deathbringer used was deep and gravelly.

"King of Fear, I was pleased to receive notice that you'd like to work together finally. I had long believed my proposals did not reach you." The spirit appeared as a gaunt, corpse-white man with features not quite human and nails that were more like claws. He wore a Japanese-style robe and hovered on bat-like wings. A shinigami, then.

Pitch affected disinterest. "Yes well, I frankly don't see what you have to offer. Fear is what I seek, and once dead, a human is of no further use to me."

The Boogeyman took a disgusted step back as the shinigami flew into his personal space with an eager cry, "But the taste of terror at the moment of death is like the sweetest wine! An ambrosia for the ages! Surely you must agree?"

Pushing the fatal spirit away with a single finger, Pitch realized this was going to be almost too easy.

"I've tasted_ better_." Turning and glancing at the ugly creature from the corner of his eyes. "When those who believe they have no mortal life to lose suddenly realize they_ do_." Sharp teeth made an appearance.

The shinigami stared blankly at his grinning companion for a solid ten seconds before it seemed to register. "You wish to kill an IMMORTAL?"

Pitch remained silent and smiling. Let this fool interpret that however he wanted. The nightmare spirit wasn't planning on divulging any details. He took pride that no one besides himself could see the unfolding of his various plans. Not until all was in place and it was too late. Oh what delicious terror came in the moment a trap snapped closed.

"I'm sure you can see what that requires?" Pitch stated smoothly.

"But I… I cannot wield the-" The shinigami broke off as Pitch grabbed the front of his robe with a snarl.

"No. But I _can_. There is little risk for you. All _you_ need to do is bring it to me. I'll do the rest. And then both of us shall_ feast_."

_-ROTG-_

Jack didn't think he could move. His whole body felt like it was lacerated and inflamed and papery dry. The pale youth lay panting, eyes still closed as Nayru detached the last of the surrounding plants' roots from white flesh. His arms were deeply scarred, and would be for months. The marks didn't usually fade until summer's end.

His mind was stuck in the hazy buzz that remains after one shuts off higher thinking to simply endure an ordeal. How could six hours seem so _long_? Opening eyes crusty with frozen tears unconsciously shed, he saw the plants above, intensely green and bursting with twice as many blossoms as when they began the feeding. Jack gave a tired smile as he saw the early morning light filter down between leaves and flowers. At least it had worked. And they were so pretty. He had helped make them that way, and that was what mattered.

Nayru began rubbing a numbing salve into the hyper-sensitive, damaged arms. She was the only one who ever bothered to do that, and Jack was grateful. He had things to do, and the residual pain was distracting. It also gave him a few moments to collect himself.

When she was done, she perched lightly on his chest with a cup of water, waiting for him to recover.

"Thanks, Nay," his voice was scratchy and dry. Nayru fluttered over and helped him drink. He would need to make sure to take in a LOT of fluids over the next few days, she instructed.

Feeling a bit better, he sat up and slowly, carefully put his sweatshirt back on, covering the scarring and the armband vines that still had a couple dozen roots embedded. For the rest of Springtime, they would maintain a steady trickle of nourishment to the Master Garden, but that never bothered him much anymore.

Six more cups of water later and he was able to stand and pick up his staff from where it rested beside the platform. Carefully plucking a small white flower from one of the surrounding trees, Jack handed it to the little blue fairy with his signature grin.

"Stay cool, Nay."

Wind swirled around him in a sorrowful flurry, checking to make sure her winter child was still whole before carrying him to a location not far from the glass wall. Just as Sephi always knew where he was, the winter spirit always knew where he would find the Lady of Spring.

The pink-haired woman flicked resentful eyes his direction as he landed and the breeze ruffled her dress and long locks. She had always been jealous of his connection with Wind.

"You don't_ always_ have to show off. It's extremely unattractive, you know."

"So I've observed," the boy deadpanned before he could stop himself.

Sephi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Jack _knew better_- arguing would only waste time, and he was already antsy to be off and away from this suffocating heat. _Less than 24 hours until Tooth. Just… stay calm. Don't make it worse._

"So," he rushed on, "Assignments?"

Triumph lit her eyes. "Ah, yes." She whipped out a large piece of parchment, folded several times, and held it between two fingers.

"Winter's_ attack_ a few months ago has stirred up Summer forces to retaliate. Spring, as usual, is in the crossfire. And the_ destruction_ of Easter took its toll on the whole season. It is all the more important to keep the rest of Spring strong this year. You have a _lot_ to make up for." She flicked the paper his direction and turned away as if dismissing him.

Jack waved his staff as the parchment fell and a breeze lifted it into his hands. Unfolding it, his heart stopped as he looked at the map.

"You can see I marked them sequentially. I expect them finished by mid-May," she commented without turning around.

_Stay calm. Don't panic._

"I- I_ can't_. I need to watch over Winter down south and more than half of my time is now on Guardian business and this is five times more sites than _any_ other year, you can't really expect me to-"

Jack looked up from the map and took a startled step back as he saw Sephi not two feet away, face twisted in rage, fists clenched.

"I _expect_ you to do your part to fix this mess _you_ made. I _EXPECT_ you to do your _JOB_ without making your new little buddies an _EXCUSE to slack off_. I _EXPECT_ you to do _WHATEVER IT TAKES_ to makes sure Easter is _perfect_ next year." She had him backed up against a tree now, their noses practically touching as she hissed out her final line. "Do you know what would happen if Easter was destroyed _two years in a row_? Do you think any belief would be left to salvage?"

Jack's wide eyes fell and his breath caught in his throat at the thought. Bunny. The children. He had promised. _Whatever it takes_.

And that meant following Spring's orders. Sephi had shown time and again that she knew how to protect the holiday, whereas he only destroyed it if left to his own devices.

He mutely nodded to show he understood.

"Good. Because I don't want to have to see you again this year. Get it right."

The air was filled with dancing petals and then the Spirit of Spring was gone. Looking at the map again, he tried not to despair.

Jack did a quick mental calculation. Sephi wanted fifty locations addressed in five weeks. That was ten per week. Tears filled his eyes in frustration, and he crumpled the map in his fists. There was no way to do that in just the Tuesdays and Thursdays he had free from Guardian business, and he certainly wasn't going to skip Jamie days. And a deeper doubt persisted whether he even had the _strength_ to do _half_ that total in one season.

When tasks seemed impossible or overwhelming, Jack had discovered it was best to _not think, just do_. If he needed to work in a site here and there at night, if he needed to work nonstop for five weeks, that's just what it would take, and he would _get it done_.

In fact, he was wasting precious time _right now_. The very next instant, a cold burst of air headed to Rome, the first location, carrying a determined winter spirit.

_-ROTG-_

By the time Sandy's dreamsand filled the night sky over Cambodia, Jack knew he had overdone it. His legs would no longer support him, so he leaned wearily against his most recent creation.

A pillar of solid ice with a luminescent cerulean core was anchored deep in the ground and rose ten feet above Jack's head. It was the third he had made today, and though it looked simple, the pole was infused with a solid chunk of Winter power that slowly emanated into the earth and air. It would push back against the encroaching Summer in the area for weeks, locking the local nature in a sustained in-between phase: Spring.

He was lucky. So far today, he hadn't encountered any other spirits who would take offense at his work. Both summer and other winter spirits hated when he did this, and they all seemed particularly aggressive this year.

But Jack decided not to think about that at the moment. In fact, he didn't think he could think at all. Haha, that was funny.

"I don't_ think_ I can _think_," he chortled to a passing butterfly as he toppled over and finally passed out.

_-ROTG-_

"Jack!"

He knew that voice.

"Jack!"

It was important.

He found opening his eyes was surprisingly easy. And he felt so light. The last thing he remembered, not a single muscle in his body seemed to be working. But judging from the fuzzy glowing whiteness all around, he had to consider the possibility that he didn't actually_ have_ a body here.

Colors and shapes began to bleed through the white, and in a few blinks he found himself standing in the very forest outside the cabin he grew up in as a human- he recognized it from his tooth memories. Jack's heart gave a jump as he realized he wasn't alone.

His beautiful little sister was staring at him with a delighted smile.

It was like seeing her for the first time… he realized that in the past couple days he had somehow forgotten what she looked like until he saw her now again. His heart had no doubts it was her, though.

"You were finally allowed to come!"

"Am… am I _dead_?"

"Silly brother, of course not." She twirled slightly, obviously bursting with excitement, and Jack could feel a responding grin spread across his face. His heart sped up with joy. Even without specific memories, he _loved_ her.

"Haha, well what are dreams for if not to have a little fun?"

"Jack, this isn't a dreaAAAAHHHH!" She started running the opposite direction shrieking as Jack leapt at her with tickling fingers wiggling.

A tickle-fest turned into tag turned into hide-and-go-seek turned into story time.

"And so, the grouchy rabbit learned that even if you're obsessed with work, you can have a little fun." Jack finish with a dramatic flourish, tapping his sister's nose from where she lay with her head resting on his knee. She sighed contentedly.

"I missed you, Jack."

His face stilled at her admittance, eyes revealing an endless grief before he spoke. "I… I _still_ miss you. And I can't even…" he trailed off unable to finish.

She sat up and pushed her bangs from her eyes. "Remember me?"

At his startled look she leaned forward and until their foreheads met.

"It's not your fault, you know. And that's why I'm here." She sighed and sat back on her heels. "This isn't a dream. It's an in-between place created a long time ago. For us." She looked to her left and Jack saw she was staring at the nearby pond. "You helped me, gave me a life to live. Now it's my turn to return the favor." She smiled back at him. "I'll see you again. Soon, this time."

As she gave her bewildered big brother a kiss on the cheek, the world became fuzzy again, and he was falling…

_-ROTG-_

With a jerk, Jack opened his eyes, gasping as if he hadn't been breathing up to that moment.

What _was_ that? He could remember playing with his sister in that… other place… vividly. This was no fading memory of a dream. In fact, it was kind of his first genuine memory of her, where his _whole being_ remembered being with her. His heart was still hopping around in his chest from the happy funtimes.

Whatever it was, he would treasure it. And hope for its return. Fully awake now, he could tell he was forgetting her face...

As dawn peeked over the horizon, Jack began to sit up, before flopping right back onto the ground with a strained cry.

_Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwowowowowow!_

_Augh!_ Every joint and fiber screamed, and his arms _burned_ with a relentless_ fire_. He recognized the deep ache in his chest- yep, definitely pushed his winter powers too far too fast. But he'd felt worse. And the stabbing in his head- dehydration. He could feel the roots in his arms straining to drink.

Ugh. First stop, water. He could hear it nearby. Staff in hand, he politely asked Wind to do the best she could to deposit his sorry behind as close as possible.

Poor Wind tried, but without any input from a limp Jack, she was clumsy at moving her frost child around, dropping him unceremoniously in a heap at the stream's edge. Two minutes later when Jack could bear to move again, he dunked his whole face in. Nothing had ever felt so good. A long drink later and Jack managed to sit up, the remaining drops of water freezing and dropping away. He winced as he pulled off his hoodie and shook it out. Bathed his aching arms in the water. He desperately wanted to freeze that water solid to his arms to remove the burning, but that would kill the vines and roots and be extremely counter-productive in the long run. So it was damp, damaged appendages that made their way back into the blue sleeves.

_OK. I can do this._

With a smile and a thought of his upcoming day with Tooth, he ruffled a hand through his hair and took to the skies, again in control of himself.

The annual Spring ordeal aside, right now was still the best time of his life, he decided. The prospect of ongoing quality time with the Guardians gave him all the inspiration he needed.

_-ROTG-_

* * *

_**I dunno, Toothy, I think the emotional scarring maybe should be the highest worry-priority.**_

_**Sephi is a bit complicated. Also kind of not. Can you guess where her name comes from?**_

_**And how about Nayru? Hehe…**_

_**Shinigami = a grim reaper or death god in Japanese mythology**_

_**Hmmm, I wonder why Jack and Sephi always know where the other is? Could there be some connection? No, no, they're not related and they're not romantic, sheesh.**_

_**And Jack seems to have this coping mechanism of just… not thinking. Which is probably actually accurate- how else do you survive 300 years of solitude and still have a fun spirit?**_

_**And OMG, I had no idea I was going to make that scene with Jack and his sister so FLUFFY. I originally planned it much differently, but Jack just did his own thang.**_

_**I don't know how to pace stories or edit well. ;.;**_

* * *

_** I created a Tumblr account so I can post stuff related to this fic and my writing process/progress (or lack thereof on both accounts). Link in my Profile. As of posting this, I have officially written 12 chapters and about 62,000 words.  
**_

_**I also added a Poll on my author's profile here (at the top)! I didn't even know this site had that feature! The current poll is about Pitch...  
**_


	7. New Life: Invisibility

**Chapter 5 - Invisibility**

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**This EXTRA BONUS CHAPTER POSTING this weekend is brought to you by alight, whose reviews (and Tumblr follow up) made me laugh quite a lot, actually. And by DragonflyonBreak who made this chapter better with her superior BETA-ing. And by everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited and Tumblr-ed (special shout out to Magiccatprinces). And by the letter G.**_

_**I'm not shipping anyone in this story, or the fandom in general, but if I had to choose one… I'd be all for rainbow snowcone or frostbite or whatever they call it now. Toothy, I love you!**_

_**Chapter after this is Bunny. Chapter 7 is North. :) All chappies are Jack!**_

_**Dude, twenty-five thousand words in and we haven't even made it through a week in the timeline. Beginning to see why people do one-shots.**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack had thought he'd have trouble getting the perpetually busy fairy queen's attention. He couldn't have been more wrong.

In fact, he was a solid mile away from the tooth palace's mountain when a powerful ball of colorful feathers practically knocked him from the sky.

"FINALLY!"

Jack laughed. "Am I late?"

He tried not to wince as she squeezed still-aching arms. Tooth darted back a couple of feet, her hands still holding his shoulders.

"Of course not, I was just- of course not."

Her slightly nervous look was replaced with one of close scrutiny, and she began to visually inspect Jack from the top of his head to his feet. She mentally went through her checklist.

_Face: I think it's paler than usual!_

_Eyes: Look more tired than a few days ago!_

_Body: I'm certain it's even thinner than before!_

_Teeth: Ahhhh. So pristine. So perfect. Maybe I'll paint a picture of them. I'd have to hide it, or it'll distract my fairies. Speaking of distracted. Get a grip, Toothiana! _

She put her hands behind her back just to make sure she didn't give into the temptation to touch the pearly whites. Then she settled for giving him another quick hug instead.

"I'm just so glad you're here!" She grabbed the smiling boy's wrist and began to fly back toward her palace. "I have so much to tell you! Show you!"

The tooth fairy slowed and turned to face Jack, her expression more serious. "I've figured out a LOT about the memory problems. It's… well… troubling but hopeful!"

As Jack's happy smile faltered into insecure territory, Tooth moved her hand from his wrist to his palm and gave it a squeeze. His wince was ever so slight, but Tooth was a very focused fairy. Bringing his hand up to her face, amethyst eyes widened.

"Jack, what happened?" Concern filled her voice as she inspected the injured tissue.

"Just… just a little accident with some thorns, Tooth, in a week it'll be like it never even happened!"

If he thought he was getting his hand back right away, he had once again gravely underestimated Toothiana. "Mm-hm," She looked closely at Jack, but let the explanation go. "You know, I have just the thing…"

It didn't help that Baby Tooth and no fewer than twenty other mini fairies happened to fly up just then. He instinctively gave them a rather roguish grin. The boy never stood a chance.

Five minutes later, Jack sat practically buried in cushions in the fairy queen's chamber, Tooth's more moderate response having been taken to the next level by her excitable little helpers. Twenty bottles, vials and jars of various healing ointments that had_ all_ been applied to the little cuts stood on a nearby table. Seven layers of gauze restricted the movement of his hand (he had firmly refused the sling). Aromatherapy filled the air. And only Tooth and Baby Tooth remained by his side (at the queen's insistence, finally).

Hey, they were efficient.

"Um, I can't help thinking I'm distracting you from your work rather than helping, so far," he teased, hoping to guide the conversation to the reason he came rather than other uncomfortable topics.

"Nope, we have more important things to talk about today," She gave the bandages an amused final pat and began to flit around the room replacing the medicine containers her fairies had gotten out. She sent a slightly resentful glance at Baby Tooth who remained snuggled under Jack's chin on his shoulder. The little underling ignored the pointed look and nestled closer.

"More important than preserving memories and protecting children, and gaining more believers so we can continue doing the first two?" Jack paired his ironic tone with a lifted eyebrow. He hefted a pillow experimentally and then tossed it at the tooth fairy. She caught it easily before it hit and struggled to hide a smile as she gave him a Look. He grinned back. "Come on, you don't create a pile of cushions like this unless you _want_ a pillow fight…"

Tempting. Sooo tempting. But Tooth, unlike Bunny, was able to ignore a challenge (much to her own regret in this instance).

But the fairy queen was suddenly serious again. "Yes, it's more important." Stashing the last bottle, she flew back to him. "Actually, hah, it's technically _about_ all three of those things. Come with me, Jack. Baby Tooth, you have other work to do right now, please." She grabbed a large roll of paper and flew from the room.

Jack gave his tiny companion a final rub on the head. "Don't worry, we can have our own pillow fight later," he whispered. Baby Tooth switched instantly from tearful to excited and buzzed out a window chirping. Jack popped out of the cushion pile and followed the larger fairy, very curious, as she flew almost straight down until she reached a corner of the cavern floor. On the ground was a large, solid golden circle, about 30 feet in diameter.

Tooth set down the paper and pulled a stone lever set in the wall. With the sound of moving rocks and gears, the golden disk split in half and began moving apart, revealing a pool of very still, dark water. Jack hovered over it, but neither frost nor the wind marred its smooth surface. The winter spirit realized the other reason it was so unnerving. There was nothing reflected in the pool, as if it was simply an endless pit covered by a thin membrane. Except… there _was_ a thin, translucent outline of him, an almost transparent reflection. He sent Tooth a questioning look.

The Guardian of Memories smiled and spoke in a hushed voice. "I thought so. I wanted to _show_ you."

She moved to join him above the mystical surface and Jack gasped as a perfect, vivid replica of Toothiana mirrored her progress.

"This is a special memory pool. It's surface interacts directly with the part of yourself that imprints on people's memories. You can see what effect you've had on others. It's a relic of more powerful times." She touched a slender foot lightly to its surface. Instead of physical ripples, scenes of Tooth's life with others flashed by in expanding circles, until they slowly faded. Jack gaped.

"Wow. Oh! Have you ever tried using this on the Groundhog?! He could really use a reality check," Jack chuckled wickedly, "I'll bet we can even get Bunny to help us nab him, he's pretty good at manhandling people into sacks for transport..."

Tooth snorted. Not a half bad idea, really. The rodent got on everyone's nerves.

But they were getting off track. "_You_ try it."

Jack's bravado dropped instantly. "I don't know if that's a good-"

With a no-nonsense look, she quickly pushed down on his shoulders, lowering his feet the last few inches to the liquid's surface before he could react. He tensed, clutched his staff and screwed up his eyes, dread filling him at what might appear. Braving a peek, he straightened. Nothing. The surface was as black as ever. Blinking rapidly, he looked back at Tooth, who was inspecting the spectral outline of Jack's reflection.

"I thought so."

"...glad to meet expectations?"

She laughed, but it was a little sad. "What it means, is that something is blocking the way memories of you are formed. There is no…" she rolled her hands, looking for the right word, "Permanence. Impression. It is like… your mark on Memory itself is completely mutable."

At his scrunched brow, she sighed. Best to start at the beginning.

"I started noticing something wasn't right during the permanent ice thing with North. I know memories, and I know North, that was highly unusual. Then Sandy mentioned he felt like he had lost a memory." Better to keep the full 'conversation' with the Dream Guardian to herself.

"So I asked the Man in the Moon."

Jack's eyes widened. He_ really_ didn't want Tooth to know about his punishment. "I'm sure it's noth-"

"He sent a dream and showed me everything."

The winter spirit became completely inscrutable.

"…

…

...everything?"

"Yes! Well, not _everything_, I don't know _how_ or _why_, but I know _what_!"

With a burst of energy she raced back to the wall and unfurled the large poster of paper. As she began fixing it to the stone surface, Jack stared, completely confused by the complicated looking diagrams and notes sketched across it.

She pointed triumphantly at the large document. "You're behind a _veil_. A _memory_ veil. One crafted with a skill and strength I've never_ seen_ before. Whoever made this was powerful and likely ancient."

"What… what does it _do_?"

Tooth nodded. "Great question, Jack! From what Manny showed me, and what I can tell by looking at your Memory aura- which, by the way, more evidence of the veil's masterful creation, because I could _not_ see this thing without knowing_ exactly_ what to look for- it shields other peoples' minds from making a strong or permanent impression about you. People can't help it! They'll just be inclined to overlook you and then forget you over time!"

Tooth winced when she realized how harsh that sounded. But if she expected anger or demands to know who had done such a thing, when she turned from her diagrams back to Jack, she was to be surprised.

He had pulled up his hood and the glossy eyes looking out just seemed fragile. After a heavy pause, he asked a question that sent a crack through her heart.

"What about… _my_ memories?"

Pale fingers tightened around the thin pole of wood he was shielding himself with, waiting for her answer.

"That's... still a mystery, it doesn't seem directly connected" she admitted. "It's not designed to work against _your own_ memories, it affects the _outside_ world's response to _you_."

She missed Jack's hopeless look, immediately followed by resigned self-loathing, as she turned back to her documentation. "Which is why the solution has to come from _your_ side of the veil. _We_ can't put together _our_ memories, but with the right arrangement, you can push_ yours_ through. I believe I can create a binding connection between us that will allow those of us outside the veil to prompt for memories, and for you to then share yours. To create a pathway _through_ the veil."

While Tooth was explaining these details, Jack's mind was also working on a whole other line of thought. This all fit better than Tooth knew. So, it wasn't the veil that affected _his_ memory- that was still his fault. And what better punishment for someone who forgot their family than to make sure everyone else forgot _him_? That would mean the Man in the Moon had been the one to place the veil. And if he chose _now_ to tell Tooth how to get rid of it, then this was all part of the second chance he was giving Jack. To earn a better existence again. To earn a family. Maybe even, someday, other friends. Hope was a stubborn thing, and it just kept bubbling up this week, just when he was at his lowest.

He focused intently back on Tooth's lecture.

"You see, Jack, my best theory, and I have a lot of reasons to believe it will work," she tapped the diagrams and notes, "is that every time you allow a memory through, it will wear down the veil. Fray it. It will become less and less potent as it unravels, until it's completely worn through. _Gone_. And it may very well repair_ everyone's_ erased memories as it goes, restoring the natural state of Memory itself!" She grinned at him with clasped hands.

This was sounding better and better. Jack flew right in front of her, fully getting into the conversation. "Tooth, you have no idea, this makes SO much sense. I mean, hah, guess who created FROSTY the Snowman, but do people remember that part? Nooo, and it's the _snowman_ who gets a song and a movie and toys…"

"I would rather hear the _Jack Frost_ story, any day!" the fairy laughed.

That gave the winter child pause. "When you say share my memories… what kind of memories? Can it be anything?"

Tooth ran a hand over her head feathers, "Well… it will probably work most easily if there is a common thought on both sides of the connection. It'll act as a sort of conversation- ask and tell. It may be a little unpredictable, but you should have to ability to choose what to share, if anything, once one of us has posed a question."

"Us?"

"Sorry, Sweet Tooth, I'm jumping all around, aren't I? What I was going to suggest is that we create these bonds between you and the rest of us Guardians." At Jack's dubious look she held up a hand. "Take a little time to think about it, certainly. But it will work best with people who are spending time with you already, and the more people getting through, the faster it will go.

"And… I'm sure this isn't something you can believe right now, but we're in this team thing with you for the long haul. We want to get to know you, and you can trust us to respect your boundaries."

The idea of opening up his memories and experiences to anyone, let alone the people he _reeeeeally_ wanted to make a good impression on, made Jack feel queasy. He needed... space to think it through, but another thought occurred to him.

"Wait, what about the kids? My believers? Is _that_ related? I tried everything for _years and years_ and this is the first time… Are they… forgetting me right now?"

The memory keeper seeming reluctant to answer, again. "It's likely, but remember, the process is slow enough that as long as you're with them regularly, it should be OK. Especially if we're weakening this awful…_ thing_."

She then perked up. "Actually, just having us keep consistent attention on you has been straining it the past few days, I can already see. I think it was a little bit of that combined with Jamie's extremely open and imaginative mind that helped you land that first believer, finally, despite the veil. Which is why it is so important that we get rid of this thing in order to develop your believer base. The thinner the veil, the more believers you'll get!" she finished with triumph.

He couldn't help getting caught up in her enthusiasm. She was doing all of this for _him_, after all. He flew around her quickly and relished her laughter as the frosty breezes ruffled her feathers. "Thank you, Tooth. I _will_ think about it." His feathered friend's lovely beaming smile made him think he may have already made his choice.

"I still don't know who created this or why you lost your earliest memories, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of everything as we work together." Tooth pushed back his hood and wound her arm around Jack's shoulder, as she looked with hope first at the diagrams she had made and then at the boy next to her.

Perhaps, he realized, he didn't deserve this second chance. But he sure as heck was going to take it anyway.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack lay on his stomach on the dilapidated roof of an abandoned house on the outskirts of Burgess. The gauze used to wrap his hand had been discarded, and he held a pen instead. Whatever medicated goo Tooth had used was a miracle cure, because he could barely see any marks where open wounds had been just hours before.

In front of him was one of the many sheets of paper Tooth had given him. According to her, writing was a good way of working through his thoughts. He knew she had suggested it to tackle the veil decision, but so far he had only succeeded in creating a Mad Lib and writing another rather random letter to Pitch.

Without any reply from the Boogeyman, Jack didn't know what to do other than send something random. But the lonely winter spirit had learned long, long ago that even brief small talk could mean so much if you felt invisible.

With a shrug, he flipped up, over the side of the building and through an open window frame. He had chosen this building for a reason: it had a bed and it was vacant.

Having "delivered" his letter, he wasted no time stashing his writing supplies and heading straight to Jamie's house- a site he'd been visiting casually for years. There were two things that were particularly precious to him right now: time and believers. The idea that Jamie, the first child to see him, touch him, believe in him, could actually _forget_ him was a maddening thought.

It was 2:30pm, and Jamie would be home any minute. The town was Jack Frost's birthplace and home, so it understandably had a reputation for being unseasonably cool for that part of the world. The light layer of snow still covering the ground in mid-April wasn't unusual enough to remark upon.

Snow falling in a bedroom, however, was.

When Jamie rushed in to his room to drop off his backpack, all he could do at first was stop in delighted shock at the little crystals filling the air and the grinning Guardian perched on his dresser. Then he gave a great whoop and rushed over to Jack, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him down.

"You're back, YEAH!" Having succeeded in pulling his friend down to his level, the brown haired boy latched onto him in the kind of ferocious hug only kids with no inhibitions can manage. And for a moment, nothing marred the peace and joy in Jack's heart.

Without fully letting go, Jamie looked up into Jack's face. "I totally thought you'd be too busy with Guardian stuff to come see me until next winter!"

Jack laughed, "Too busy for my best believer? Never!"

As Jamie flushed and his eyes glowed, Jack continue, "Although you're right, the Guardian stuff is keeping me pretty busy, and probably will for a long time. It's fun, though, so I can't complain."

Jamie jumped back, flopping onto his bed as he began asking questions rapid-fire. Jack, hopping up to perch on the chest at the end of the bed, treated it like a game and sent answers back just as fast.

"So what are you guys working on?"

"Getting believers, and learning to work together as a team. That's my challenge, mostly."

"How are you doing that?"

"Hard work and deadlines! Haha! Actually, we're looking at what things we can do new or better. I get to spend time with each one of them at their work each week. How cool is that! Although, don't tell Bunny I said so…"

"Cooooool! What have you gotten to do so far?"

"I created an elf monarchy at the North Pole, started to learn how to use my frost powers with Sandy's dreamsand, and checked out some of the mystical things at the Tooth Palace."

"The Tooth Palace?! Whoa!"

"Yeah, I was going to spend the whole day today learning about tooth fairy business, but Tooth said she was going to be busy preparing something that… well, something for the next Guardians meeting."

"I'm glad. I mean, that you had some free time today. I usually draw a picture of you every afternoon, but it's so much better to see you in person." With a gap-toothed grin, Jamie pointed to three new pictures on his walls. They all depicted scenes with the winter spirit.

Jack's lips parted in wonder. A humbling feeling stole over him as he looked at these homages his new believer had made. At Jamie's next words, however, he felt like something fragile inside him splintered.

"I know it's silly, and I know what you said about always being there and me keeping belief in my heart, but I just… still felt worried for some reason. I want to remember everything about you always. I still had this scared feeling, like if I couldn't see you, I'd forget. So I decided I just needed lots of ways to remind myself."

Suddenly it wasn't just sweet and charming anymore. Jack noticed the crayon drawings had been placed all around the room, as if to ensure that no matter where he looked, Jamie would be able to see a reminder of his frosty friend.

At Jack's silent and sad look, Jamie crawled across the bed to his side and hugged him once again.

"But you're here for real, and that's the best way of all."

Sometimes children can embrace intuition far more easily than adults. So when Jamie sensed that the hug he was receiving back from Jack was a little desperate, he didn't question it. If his magical friend was the one needing comfort this time, he would give it without hesitation.

"How about Sundays, for sure?" Jack murmured without releasing his young believer.

"What?"

The winter spirit finally backed up a bit, resolution and determination blazing in his eyes.

"How about I for sure come visit every Sunday? There are tons of fun things we can do, even if the weather is warmer!"

The enthusiastic response was all Jack could have asked for, and even though it was only Wednesday, they got started right away. Jamie knew he'd get a lecture for not doing his homework first, but he gave it barely a thought as he burst from his back door and raced the frost spirit to the nearby woods for a game of hide-and-seek-stealth-snowball-war. Somehow, almost organically, the rest of the children showed up within 10 minutes after they began the battle. The Call of Fun was a strong one.

By the time the sky was getting darker and the young people really couldn't delay returning home for dinner any longer, every one of them felt happier and lighter, their hearts stronger.

Even Jack, who knew he had to get back to the grueling work of Spring, couldn't stop grinning as he bid them all goodbye "until Sunday!" and flew over the town to check on a certain bed. Sure enough, the shadow beneath the mattress was all that remained.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Perhaps if Jack had been less distracted, he would have noticed them earlier. If he hadn't been thinking so hard about how to handle removing his veil curse, now that he was absolutely determined to do it no matter what, he would have remembered whose territory he was in. If he had thought to check his surroundings rather than pouring everything into creating the pillar in front of him so he could quickly move on to the next, he may have gotten away without trouble. It's not like the other beings were easy to miss.

So Jack really felt he could only blame himself when, just as he was beginning to fly away, he was snatched from the wind in a large fist and slammed into the ground he had just left.

Frost giants. Three of them. In full form.

Their glimmering, translucent, fifty foot figures of shifting, living ice and mist only _seemed_ airy and transparently ethereal. To Jack, it was like several tons of muscle were trying to simultaneously smush him into the ground, crush his insides, and pull him apart. In fact, it may very well have been the fact that they couldn't decide on a single gruesome fate that prevented any one of them from being completely effective, as they fought to snatch him from each other.

The frost giants were not usually a match for Jack Frost. He was slippery, he was fast and he could fly. But if he was actually_ caught_, their sheer brute strength could certainly do some damage before he managed to escape. After all, beings that could shepherd glaciers to create and maintain the fjords themselves were nothing to sneeze at.

And two minutes of being manhandled by giants- squeezed in massive fists, slammed into rocky surfaces, yanked around by whatever part of him they could grab hold of- could do a number on anyone. Finally managing to dart out of range, Jack flew as fast as he could from the Scandinavian part of the world toward a certain continent floating alone in the Pacific. He was able to mentally take stock once the screaming pain in his head had died down a bit.

Whole body: Ow.

Head: Definitely not in one piece, it felt like. It was probably only the spikes that seemed to have been driven into his cranium that was holding it together. Not sure if it was still attached to the rest of him.

Ribs: Only curse words came to mind. Definitely some cracked.

The most important thing, though, was whether any of it was _visible_. It was Thursday night, and the winter spirit had just completed four more pillars within the past day. His chest and stomach were hollow and wound tighter than a tornado from the effort. Until the frost giants, he had managed to avoid trouble- and he couldn't really blame them. In their eyes, he was a snow spirit using the power of Winter to extend the reach of a different season. Unforgivable.

But in less than eight hours he would be hanging out with a Pooka who missed nothing. If he thought Tooth was too observant, he couldn't imagine what facing Bunny would be like.

So, as soon as he spotted a glassy surface of still water below, he flew low, keeping his frost to himself, and looked at the few exposed areas of his skin. His feet weren't a problem. Hands, shaking with a scratch here or there. Face… ouch. One side was solid black and purple here he'd been slammed into the frozen earth. Somewhere in the hair on the other side he must have a deep gash, judging by the red that was dying the strands.

The pain was matched with frustration. He could take five or six hours and waste a good portion of his lagging energy to do some surface healing to cover up the marks. But that would be the whole night wasted, not to mention his power reserves, which were already practically dry. He kicked the surface of the water, which turned out to be totally unsatisfying.

What choice did he have? His personal mandate to not make anyone worry trumped the other considerations. It was his fault he was in this position in the first place, so it would be his burden, not someone else's. He would just have to make up for lost time and power later.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack arrived at the Australian coast just as daylight was greeting the beautiful and strange landscape. A stop in the Himalayas, with their abundance of snow for his treatments, resulted in pale skin and white hair once again. Harnessing Winter power for healing was not an easy thing, and he was not particularly good at using it on himself, so he only attended to the cosmetic needs. The pain, swelling and cracked bones would take care of themselves over time, he knew.

The snow spirit had come to Australia not because he needed to meet Bunny in an hour- he could get to the Warren from anywhere, after all. But he knew for certain no Winter spirits would follow him here. There was only one he knew of who enjoyed this place, but Farore was not a threat.

In this southern land, it was Fall, not Spring. As he floated through a busy tourist district in Perth, drawn to the comfort of being around people, he tried to remember the last time he had seen the Autumn spirit, Demi. Rare as his encounters with her were, he had always enjoyed her kind, comforting, matronly nature. She never hesitated to give him a hand or good advice when he randomly met her every few decades. He wondered what she would think of his new position...

All thoughts of Demi vanished as a little tourist trinket caught the youth's eye, and he grinned. In a stall selling "authentic aborigine artwork" was a little wooden kangaroo that for some reason had a short, fluffy tail rather than a long, tapered one. His outburst of laughter came to a quick end as pain flared through his chest and he lost the ability to breathe. But the smile was back an instant later. Ohhh, this was too good. Digging through his pocket for the few lost dollars of change he collected out of habit along the street, he picked up the figure and left the money in its place.

Jack remembered a scene from a popular children's movie about talking toys that he had watched once through a window, and he knew how to make this "present" for Bunny even more fun…

After all, when invited to someone's home, it's only polite to give a gift to the host.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**Toothy, his hand wounds are the least of it! Heh, am I the only one who thinks she is going to go nuclear when she catches on to the whole Spring situation? Mweheheheh.**_

_**I know many have done a plot with Tooth finding a way to share Jack's memories for some reason. This is my (long, convoluted) spin on it. It didn't have to be Tooth who figured it out, but I figured it made the most sense.**_

_**I am going to be SO GLAD when I've set stuff up well enough that I don't have to do so much exposition. I hate slogging through writing it. Would rather just do fun character-centric or action scenes… If I were a better writer, I'd find a way to combine explanations more naturally in the story.**_

_**Bear with me. ;.;**_

_**To answer a reviewer question, you will have to wait and see what Jack's place is in the spirit world, especially as it relates to Seasons. Don't worry, I think I have a pretty satisfying headcanon and plot for it?**_

_**Randomness:**_

_**I love Jamie. Ugh, whatever, I love all these characters.**_

_**I don't really know any of the lore of frost giants, and I kind of wanted to keep it that way. If I'm taking something from myth/legend, I'm only keeping a loose similarity. Kind of like Joyce/Dreamworks. :)**_

_**The movie Jack is thinking of is Toy Story. The fear of abandonment really spoke to him with that one. He may have written "Moon" on the bottom of his foot at some point. I dunno.**_

_**Review if you think Jamie is awesome adorbs!**_


	8. New Life: Letter to Pitch 2

**Letter to Pitch 2**

* * *

_Pitch-man,_

_I was at Tooth's palace today and it made me realize how very many teeth canisters she has in her inventory. Suddenly I realized, I would have no way of finding mine without her help, and I wondered…_

_How did _you_ find mine in that big old pile? And how did you know it was mine, anyway?_

_I think if I made one of North's nesting dolls of you, at least one of the layers would be Enigmatic and one would be Clever._

_Don't get a big head, though. One would be Clueless, haha. :)_

_Anyway, this is my second test to see if I can contact you this way. If this one disappears, I'm going to assume it works._

_And, to make this more interesting, I've enclosed a Mad Lib. I included instructions, just in case you haven't done one before. They can be pretty hilarious._

_In closing, Jack Frost's life lesson of the day: Life can get weirder and better at the same time. _

_-JF_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**OK, I will not be posting scenes with Pitch reading these, if he even is, because it would mess with the plot stuff. BUT, I'm totally wanting to do a side story a little later (probably end of second arc), going back and showing what was happening on the receiving end of these letters. :) You'll just have to wait, like, 60 chapters or something. XD**_


	9. New Life: New Beginnings

**Chapter 6 - New Beginnings**

* * *

_**If you reviewed on 8/28 or after, I've been posting my replies to all reviews on my Tumblr blog (link in my profile). I often find in answering reviews, it would be useful for all readers to know the answer, and I know how annoying it is to have it clutter up the author's note section of each chapter. So if you're curious, that's where they are. Also, I've started a series (by request) on what each Guardian thinks of the others. The first I did was North and Jack, and I'll be posting one for Bunny and Jack in the next day or so to accompany this chapter- Links in profile.  
**_

_**I don't know what I'm doing with this chapter. I think it's the first one that takes place sequentially with the same characters the whole time. A huge thank you to DragonflyonBreak for her critique that made it better!**_

_**I think what's challenging with Bunny and Jack is not to exaggerate their personalities, vulnerabilities, flaws and reactions to each other, just because they DO have such strong interactions and misunderstandings when they clash. Keeping them believable and their behavior understandable, while still fully realizing all the emotional potential and developing an incredibly strong bond. And actually giving a realistic timeframe for that to develop.**_

_**How?! Someone else want to write this!?**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Free access to the Warren was not granted to everyone.

Bunnymund and his eggs, of course, could create passages at will that connected to one of the major continent tunnels leading to the core. Spring spirits had the ability to access the established tunnels, as well, but it was polite for them to make their presence known and be welcomed in. The Guardians also knew where major access points were and could enter without fuss.

No spirit of Winter had ever intentionally been granted such access. Jack Frost was now the exception.

Bunny had somewhat reluctantly agreed to make the static access points visible to the newest Guardian, and Australia was positively packed with them. Jack could see the faint golden green glow stretching up a hundred feet from each spot.

He stood in front of one of the light sources and knew he only had to hop in and he'd be in one of the warm, green underground pathways. The injured winter spirit paused a moment to mentally conquer any involuntary signs of pain that would give him away. _Act casual. Act casual. Act cas-_

The mental mantra ceased once Jack had stepped carefully through the opening. His feet crunched down on broken egg shells, and all the horror rushed back. Easter. Millions of eggs. Broken hope. Lost belief.

All his fault.

Suddenly his little kangaroo peace offering seemed like such a joke.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Bunny had been working almost non-stop for the past three days. The task at hand had made him cranky to say the least. It's hard to put aside a recent trauma when you're left cleaning up the broken pieces, literally. They may have "only" been eggs, but the Pooka had carefully crafted them, cherished them and all they had come to mean for the children of the world. And now he had hundreds of tunnels full of their remains. He could have left them to naturally decay and return to the ground, but that just… didn't seem right. To walk over them everyday.

Bunny stomped with another large armful of the egg bits to the massive pile he had gathered off to the side in the biggest tunnel-connecting chamber of the Warren.

Needless to say, he was not in a very charitable mood. So when he sensed a new presence enter his home, and realized who it was and what day it was, his first thoughts were not of hospitality.

_Let Frostbite find his own way here._

He scooped up another armful of fragments and threw them on the pile.

_Heh, I can certainly put him to work._

Another armful.

_What's taking so long?_

And another.

_Either he's dawdling or the clueless kid has gotten himself lost. _

Another load.

_Well, he's not getting off that easily, I'm going to find him and haul him in here so I can get a full day's labor._

As he turned toward the tunnel he knew Jack had entered at the other end of, Bunny stopped short. The boy was already_ there _in the opening to this chamber, standing unnaturally still and just staring at the fifty foot pile of egg shells. He was doing that _thing_ again- the thing where Bunny couldn't read his expression. His staff was perfectly balanced horizontally on just the ends of his fingertips lightly curled in towards his palm. The barest breeze would have made it fall from his nearly-open hand.

Some animal instinct in the pooka went on immediate, uneasy alert at the lack of signals to read, and the fact that with all his superior senses he hadn't been aware of the winter spirit's presence. And for other reasons he couldn't quite identify, Jack's blank stillness and the unusual way he was carelessly holding his staff upset him. It just… it wasn't _Jack_, whose unguarded face always shifted so rapidly, typically displaying every emotion flickering through him, and who treated his conduit as an extension of himself from deeply honed habit.

The whole situation did nothing to improve Bunny's mood.

"Perhaps you'd like to stop staring at it and start contributing, mate? Tha' pile didn't make itself, and I'm not even halfway through the lot." The pooka gestured to the many tunnels still obviously littered.

He was rewarded when Jack seemed to shift out of his mental paralysis, fingers once again curling tightly around wood and eyes sharpening. The blank look was replaced with a tentative strength and resolve Bunny had come to recognize during their recent days together, despite the perpetual underlying insecurity.

The boy nodded. "I got this." And he flew immediately back down the tunnel he had just come from.

Bunny raised an eyebrow in confusion and hopped over to the entrance, wondering what, exactly, the winter wielder thought he 'had'. He didn't have to wonder long, because suddenly there was a...

_Bloody tornado!_

...of wind and egg shells that blasted from the passage, flinging him into the huge mountain of them that he'd already built. His mood went from uncharitable to enraged in a heartbeat. Not only did Jack not respect the loss of his googies, the frost fiend turned their remains into… into a _game_!

"FrostbiiiIIIIIIIITE!"

Jack zoomed into view, "Bunny! Whoa, I didn't mean to-"

"What the HECK _do_ you mean to do by blasting a flippin' blizzard through my Warren?"

"I just thought it would be _quicker_ if I-"

"There is NO. WINTER. In MY HOME."

When Bunny got no further response, he stopped brushing himself off and actually looked at Jack. All the anger deflated right out of him. The Pooka had expected a grinning imp, impressed at his own trick. But if he thought he'd seen vulnerable, broken Jack when he had yelled at the boy on Easter, it was nothing compared to the sorrow he saw him wear now, hunched in on himself and eyes glassy.

_Great job, Bunnymund, tell the kid he's unwelcome as soon as he shows up._

Bunny's whiskers drooped, ears flattened, and he realized once again he needed to think before he let his temper flare up. He knew he needed to make sure the kid felt included in their team, if they were ever going to get anywhere as Guardians. If North could 'wipe the slate clean', then so help him, Bunny could, too. And he was fair enough to recognize that not all of his past impressions of the winter youth were correct.

Jack may have failed to protect Easter this year, but when it really counted, he had protected Bunny and Hope itself, keeping that belief alive in one last light.

No matter how he had tried to brush it off in the past, one look at Jack's face right now and the Pooka had to acknowledge that the boy took their words, _his_ words, hard. Bunny was still slightly uncomfortable when he thought about the things he had said to Jack when the young spirit had shown up at Easter.

"Look, just… tone it down with the wind and the freezing while you're here, that's all, mate."

Bunny deliberately eased himself out of his fighting stance and tried to look non-confrontational, but Jack didn't move any closer and just stared fixedly at him. Prey to Bunny's predator. The grey warrior found that really irked him.

"You know, there are other ways of handling things, instead of blowing stuff around all the time. Might even put some muscle on that bean pole frame o' yours, make you useful in a real fight, if you didn't make the wind do all your heavy lifting."

So much for easing off. _Why is this so hard?_

The words seemed to snap a little bit of life back into the frost spirit, however, as he replied defensively.

"There's not much I _can_ change about myself physically. I am what I am."

"Yeah, your flimsy stick is bigger than you are. That's not the point. It's what you do with what you've got."

"Whatever, I can take care of myself in a fight. I saved _you guys_ from Pitch, remember?"

"Oh yeah, tough guy? Let's see how ya do in a real fight, one-on-one, no magic."

Jack faltered. That would require a lot of physical effort, resulting in a lot of pain._ That is a terrible idea._

Bunny smirked. This was a great idea. He'd make sure not to hurt the kid, just show him he had something to learn from a trained warrior. If they were to fight alongside each other in future, it was a useful lesson to take in.

Seeing Bunny's superior smile, Jack straightened up, leaned his staff against the closest wall and took what he believed was a good fighting stance. This is what it looked like on the TV shows kids watched, after all. Although he still had superior balance and spacial awareness, without Wind or his conduit, he was definitely out of his element. Bunny, to his credit, tried REALLY hard not to laugh in his face. It was slightly less funny when he realized that if anyone actually WAS to attack the child without his staff and unable to take flight, the winter sprite would be creamed. _Right, time to make a point._

In one blindingly fast bound, Bunny had Jack pinned face first into the soft grass covering the ground. He rested his body weight on the arm he had planted firmly across the boy's narrow shoulders, to ensure he wouldn't escape.

"Forget offense, mate, you can't even manage defense yet."

The figure below him was perfectly still. In fact, Bunny noticed with alarm, was he even breathing? He quickly lifted his weight and rolled the limp winter spirit over, noting his eyes were closed and the pale face was completely slack. What had happened?! He had barely touched the kid! Before the Pooka was able to spring into panicked action, Jack suddenly gasped and took in a deep breath, eyes fluttering open, then scrunching closed. The prone figure curled into a ball, arms around his ribs.

Holding up his paws helplessly, Bunnymund tried to figure out how to help an obviously hurting winter spirit. He put one hand lightly on the boy's back and moved to place the other on his chest. He spoke with a firm urgency.

"Snowflake, can you tell me what's wrong, what's hurting? What happened?"

As the more experienced Guardian moved to lift the blue sweatshirt to examine the injured chest, Jack squirmed away, breathing labored.

"What do you THINK happens if you slam people into the ground?! Urgh! It kinda HURTS!"

The boy immediately regretted his outburst as Bunny looked at him with remorse and concern, ears flat.

Argh, he couldn't believe he had passed out from pain, however temporarily, in front of _Bunny_ of ALL PEOPLE. Now the warrior was looking at him as if he were about to _break_. Suddenly Jack couldn't help laughing, even though it hurt like heck. The problem was that things were _already_ broken. Egg shells and promises and rib bones…

Somehow, Bunny didn't feel particularly reassured by the boy's pained laughter. This whole situation was _way_ beyond his comfort zone. He decided to focus on the problem he _could_ identify.

"You need to learn to defend yourself bettah'."

Jack stopped laughing and just glared back. He couldn't really come up with a counter argument after that pathetic display.

"Before you can defend others on your team, ya need to make sure you can take care of yourself, first."

Jack's sulky expression shifted to one of consideration, and Bunny realized he was finally getting through.

"Now this," the Pooka stood and imitated the stance Jack had taken initially, "Is a great way to get knocked over. You should lower your center of gravity and brace your legs like this, keeping slightly on the balls of your feet. Angle your body like so, if your attacker is in front of you, and hold your arms ready to attack or defend, like this."

Bunny fought a grin. Jack's concentrating face_ was_ pretty adorable. His clear, bright eyes followed every movement. It made Bunny think back to the boy's earnest expression in battle._ Hah, speaking of which..._

"I frankly can't believe you tried to _kick_ Pitch at the end of our last fight. You did more to knock yourself off balance than Pitch- I think the only reason it made 'im pause was cuz he was so shocked by you takin' such an approach. What made you go for a kick after all the significantly more effective ice blastin'?"

Jack flushed and broke eye contact. "Well it worked pretty well for _you_…"

Bunny finally burst out laughing. _That was it? He was imitating ME…?_

Jack buried his face in his arms, resting across his knees.

"Alright, that's it. You're going to learn to do it right. Frankly, a little Tai Chi at the start o' these sessions is probably just what we need to work out your nutty energy so we can bloody focus on our job here."

Blue eyes and red cheeks peeked over arms. Bunny gave a lop-sided smile and jerked his head to the side, motioning for the boy to follow him to a clear area of the field. Jack slowly unfolded and stood, looking uncertain.

"No more throwing me on the ground?"

"Not today, mate."

"But, what about the…" the youth gestured to the mountain of broken eggs and the several tunnels still littered with them.

"Been doing nothing but for three days. I could use the break. No excuses, come on then."

Jack joined Bunny on a grassy stretch and was unexpectedly intrigued by the Pooka's instructions and his own attempts to follow them. Painful twinges barely registered. The ideas and theories behind the simple movements and positions he learned turned something like the placement of feet and fists into a strategic decision that he could understand. The winter spirit found himself surprised that it was two hours later when his teacher gave him practice instructions and announced they were done with the training session.

"Already?"

Bunny's approving look sent a flutter through Jack's stomach.

"You need to practice those basics before we can continue. Try and take an hour everyday, and we should be ready to move on to new concepts next week."

Jack looked uncertain. "I don't think I'll ever be able to really… bulk up…"

"What'd I say earlier? It's about what ya do with what you've got. Build up your muscle memory and your strategic thinking, and you'll be surprised at what ya can accomplish. You're biggest problem isn't your size, it's your focus." Bunny tapped his head.

At Jack's doubtful look, his teacher continued.

"Think about when we were racin' to collect teeth. You can bloody _fly like the wind_, there's no reason you should have fallen so far behind. But ya didn't take the time to think about your approach or how to do it most efficiently, just darted around. And that first battle with the Nightmares, you almost got knocked outta the sky in the first 30 seconds cuz ya didn't pay full attention to your surroundings."

"Point taken." _I've got the aching ribs reminding me of _that_ truth..._

Bunny nodded. Jack's tone told him that was enough of an explanation. He found himself grateful for the warning not to push it further. He didn't particularly like the sense of guilt he kept getting when he seemed to hurt the boy's feelings. The Pooka admitted he wasn't very good at figuring out those particular boundaries...

The furry warrior was surprised when, with no further discussion, Jack walked right by his staff leaning against the wall and gathered an armful of shells from the closest cave. Depositing them on the pile, he raised an eyebrow at Bunny. With half a grin, the Guardian of Easter started working on the adjacent tunnel.

After half an hour working in companionable silence, Bunny noticed Jack had slowed down considerably, his movements more jerky. And it was hard to tell, but he seemed paler. The furry figure cleared his throat to gain the boy's attention and stretched nonchalantly.

"Dunno 'bout you, mate, but I could use a drink."

At Jack's relieved expression and nod, Bunny knew he'd made the right call.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Grass, Jack decided, was awesome. So was lemonade, especially when it froze slightly into a slush. So was laying down when everything was aching. No regrets on the pain, though. Bunny's lesson was the awesomest thing of all. While he had learned a lot of 'lessons' in 300 years, the Pooka was now one of only four beings who had ever taken the time to _teach_ him anything.

Somehow, even with his eyes closed, the gentle sunlight shining down from above seemed to make him happy. This really was the most beautiful place on Earth. Ancient and rich with life, it felt like a place of healing and new beginnings. He could feel himself drifting…

Shaking his head and opening heavy lids, Jack tried to drive the sleepiness away. It was only midday! He rolled his head to the side and saw Bunny hunched over, every ounce of focus on the small egg and paintbrush he held. Creating a new design, apparently, his own half-drunk glass of lemony goodness beside him. Rolling his head the other way, the winter spirit considered the fifty foot mound of crushed shells. They were still colorful and pretty. It would be a shame to just… throw them away.

Jack sat up carefully. This was a place of new beginnings, after all.

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"What?" Bunny looked up.

Jack nodded to the pile. The Pooka sighed.

"Dunno yet."

Jack picked up a nearby shell and turned it over in his hand, fingers tracing the fragment of the design. He mulled an idea over in his head and tucked it away for later. There was something more important he wanted to talk about with Bunny.

Hopping lightly to his feet feeling much more refreshed, he trotted over to pick up his staff and then flew back and landed lightly in front of the Pooka.

"OK, time for Operation Exceptional Easter!"

Bunny snapped his head up from his egg painting and scrunched his face at the frost spirit, extremely wary.

"W-what? Operation what?"

"Nooo, Operation _Exceptional Easter_! Our mission: to make next Easter the best. Ever. To explore strange new techniques. To search out new ideas and new inspiration. To boldly go where no Guardian has gone before!"

When the Pooka's unimpressed expression didn't change, Jack figured he wasn't a Trekkie and tried again.

"C'mon, don't you want to hear my ideas?"

"No." Bunny went back to painting the egg and smiled internally when Jack began flying back and forth and wheedling him, trying to convince the furry statue that it would be so cool and get the kids excited about the holiday again and earn the Easter Bunny a ton of new believers.

At last Bunnymund decided he had tormented the kid enough.

_Almost_ enough. "Alright, alright, you have thirty seconds to make your case."

Jack's eyes widened. This sounded like a _game_. He grinned at the challenge.

"OK, OK, OK! So what better way to get believers overall than to strengthen kids' belief in _all_ of us? So next time something happens to_ one_ of our jobs, there are _other_ things that keep children believing in that Guardian besides just what he or she does themselves. Instead of just using eggs to get kids to believe in the Easter Bunny, why not reinforce the whole team's image and vice versa? And there's an excellent way to do it! Kids LOVE collecting things… why not create Guardian-themed Easter eggs? It's like trading cards, kids obsess over those. They trade them and collect them, show them to each other and talk about them. A little Guardian team flair can spice it up and go a long way to_ keeping_ their attention, inspiring their imagination, helping them have more_ fun_- all while reinforcing that we're all there supporting them. I mean, not _all_ the eggs should be special like that, just a few. Rarity is important. Sandy already does this kind of stuff with his dreamsand, but I have ideas for Tooth and North, too. Oooo! We could even color coordinate the eggs to each Guardian, right?"

The hyper sprite had actually managed to blaze through the entire explanation in under a minute. Impressive. It took Bunny a couple more to actually _process_ what he had said. And then he had to admit, it was an idea with merit.

"I'm not agreeing to this, per se, but... how d'ya propose we customize 'em, then?"

Jack had been holding his breath as the bigger Guardian thought through his proposal, and he nearly exploded with excitement when Bunny seemed interested in exploring the idea.

"I got the general concept last time I was here, but… can you show me your process one more time?"

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Creating precise images from frost was not as easy as it seemed. With a bare tap of his pinky, the shapes wanted to expand as far as he'd let them. At the moment, he just wanted something small enough to fit on an egg.

He finally got one of Tooth that he was satisfied with, and handed the basic blue egg to Bunny. The rabbit looked at it skeptically, but dipped it in the lavender dye river, anyway. As he lifted the now shiny egg out, the paint rolled off the frosted over part, leaving only the blue shell beneath the ice. It was a little Tooth stencil. Only problem was, the delicate edges of the frost image had already begun to melt while submerged in the Spring magic of the river, and the image looked less like the tooth fairy and more like a scraggly star fish.

Bunny burst out laughing for a second time that day- man, that felt good- at Jack's frustrated pout.

"Ohhh, mate, I'm totally showing this one ta Tooth!"

"Don't you _dare_!" The boy made a grab for it.

"Oh Toothy, Jack was so inspired by you, he just had to make this special googie to show you how he sees ya!"

Bunny hopped back a few feet, still holding the egg out of reach as Jack picked up his staff, red in the face.

"Note the figure's jagged plumage, the hunched ba-ACK!" Bunny dodged a frost blast and continued, running from the determined winter child, guffawing. "The spiky horns upon your head!"

And despite himself, Jack couldn't help laughing, too (ouch, still hurt). Who knew Bunny had a funny bone?! But Jack… Jack was no novice to pranks.

"Hey Bunny!"

Bunny glanced over his shoulder and his eyes grew huge. Jack was holding his staff over the dye river itself, wind gathering around him.

"I think we missed a spot!"

SPLOOSH!

The next thing the Pooka knew, a massive splash of shiny purple dye coated everything within twenty feet of him. _Including_ him. As he spluttered and reached up a paw to wipe his eyes clear, he felt the egg being snatched from his other one. His eyes snapped open to reveal the very cocky grin of a very amused spirit of winter, who was making a show of carefully inspecting the egg.

"Yup, got it."

* * *

_-ROTG-_

In the end, Bunny had his revenge. Funny thing about fur- it can absorb a lot of liquid and create quiet the spray when shaken free, thoroughly drenching any pesky pranksters nearby. Looking at each other's grinning purple faces, they wordlessly decided a truce was in order, and Bunny directed them both to a regular pool of water. Thank goodness the dye wasn't waterproof. As long as it hadn't yet dried, it came easily out of both fur and cloth with a simple dunking in the clear liquid. Although Bunny did resent the fact that the Snowflake could just freeze himself dry.

"Bloody show pony," he muttered as he wrung out damp ears.

Jack chuckled absentmindedly, then resumed a thoughtful expression.

"I can get it, you know." He looked at Bunny with a smile but there was a seriousness in his eyes. "The frost designs. I can do it."

"Hm, well that's only half the challenge, isn't it? You need to be able to incorporate it into my production process. My designs look organic for a reason- I breed plants to make 'em."

"I'll figure that out, too."

Bunny grinned wryly at him but didn't contradict the empty-yet-confident statement.

"Well then, I'd better go topside and get some more painting supplies for next week. Runnin' low on a few of the minerals I need for my plant food, too. Hmm, and could use some more brushes..."

"Don't worry, I can show myself out," Jack smiled casually, "Although… I'd like to practice a little more…"

Bunny looked at him for a moment, his ears straight up, then seemed to make a decision. Nodding, he hopped over to a nook and lifted out a satchel. "See ya at the meetin' tomorrow, then. Stay out of trouble." They shot each other ironic looks.

Jack watched Bunny tap his foot twice and disappear into the ground. _That's STILL so cool._

Frost designs he could practice anytime. He actually had an earlier idea he wanted to try out. Flying back to the original tunnel-filled chamber, he hovered in front of the shell pile, observing the multitude of colors and shapes. Then he looked at a bare section of the wall, absently running a hand over his aching ribs.

Lifting a handful of pieces from the pile, Jack moved over to the rocky surface. He hesitated. Bunny never seemed to appreciate his surprises. But. He just couldn't help the urge to do something to impress the older Guardian. And to make up for past mistakes. So, with a deep breath, Jack lifted the first egg shell…

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Bunny raced through his tunnels in a surprisingly good mood. It was the wee hours and he was feeling pretty tired, but the day had been both fun and productive, he had to admit, despite its rocky start. He found he wasn't unhappy at the thought of seeing the youngest Guardian again as soon as tomorrow. Huh.

His gathering trip had been successful as well, and he had a great deal of raw material to turn into new paints. He'd found some great root veggies, too. He wouldn't need to go "shopping" for a week.

Hopping into the main tunnel-connection chamber, Bunny slowed and rose from four paws to two. He was on autopilot, just planning to walk through to get to the main room where he would stash the supplies and then head to bed. He was almost to the far end of the valley when something glinted in the moonlight out of the corner of his eye, causing him to glance over. The bag of supplies fell from his hand and he gaped.

On the wall not far from the giant pile was a veritable Fabergé egg. Rising twenty feet tall, it was as if someone had constructed a mosaic of dazzling gems into the shape of one of the Easter Guardian's googies, complete with tribal design. Padding over to the display, Bunny gently put a paw to its surface before he realized what it actually _was_.

Shining behind a layer of Jack's permanent ice, neither warm nor cold to the touch, were thousands of pieces of egg shells arranged by color and shape to create the complete picture. It was a stunningly beautiful effect. Bunny's throat felt slightly constricted, and for a moment he was truly humbled by the generosity of the gesture. He couldn't have picked a better way to honor the little fallen Nightmare-victims. He sat down and just admired the artistry by the moonlight.

Long, grey ears picked up a faint sound in the general silence. Breathing, soft and deep. Glancing over at the egg mountain, he was back on his feet in an instant at the sight of the winter child curled up asleep at its base. Treading soundlessly over, Bunny gave a soft snort. Jack clutched his staff in one hand and pieces of shell in the other.

"Crazy kid. Wore yerself out."

He placed a gentle paw on the slender shoulder shaking it slightly. When Jack remained sound asleep, the grey Guardian shook his head in defeat with a half smile, then smoothly lifted the slight frame into his arms.

"Guess you can crash here_ one_ night." The affectionate green eyes told the lie in the gruff tone.

Bunnymund _may_ have chosen the coolest room in his Warren, nestled like a cellar in the earth, for the winter spirit. He _may_ have managed to find a particularly fluffy spare pillow and blanket. He _may_ have left a glass of water by the sleeping boy's side. And he _may_ have ruffled a paw through soft white hair before he left for his own room.

And in the morning when he woke up and his eyes landed on a strange little wooden figure placed right in front of his nose, he_ may_ have laughed aloud at the goofy smile obviously recently painted across its face in silver paint. And when he happened to see the little snowflake painted on the bottom of its foot, he _may_ have worn a complicated smile.

But no one was there to call him out on it, so he decided it didn't really matter.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**In my view, Bunny is kinda grumpy/serious and can be insensitive especially when he is upset when his work is disrupted or his pride is stung, but he's not **_**mean**_** at all. He can also be judgmental and jump to conclusions, but who doesn't do that? On the plus side, he is a deeply caring person by nature (part of what makes him serious), loyal, supportive, optimistic and protective. I love him. :)**_

_**Bunny probably doesn't use a regular pillow/blanket or glasses for water most of the time, but he does have visitors occasionally, so he has them on hand. (OMG, BUNNY IN AN APRON SERVING TEA, IS THERE A PICTURE?!)**_

_**In my headcanon, Jack has had 300 years of PE, basically, so he is unnaturally graceful and coordinated, hence the parkour and staff skill, BUT- he has never been particularly interested in fighting. To me, he seemed to adapt quite well and use his creativity/coordination, but he was definitely a bit out of his element during the battle scenes in the movie. He has a lot of spacial and kinesthetic intelligence, so he can do well in battle without formal training, but it didn't seem to me like he was **_**used**_** to fighting against others. And without either purpose or people (to learn from or physically protect) to drive him, there wasn't much incentive to become some kind of karate master during his immortal life. Unless you create a back story for it, which I haven't (not that there won't be some interesting stuff related to this, but I don't want to give spoilers. ;D).**_

_**I also have headcanon explaining a bit better how Jack could sneak up on Bunny like that, but that'll be explained after some stuffs. *sigh* It has nothing to do with him being a ninja.**_

_**Is 'pooka' capitalized or not? I keep switching...**_

_**In the next chapter, North will show Jack something special, and Jack will return the favor. :)**_


	10. New Life: The Jack and North Way

**Chapter 7 - The Jack and North Way**

* * *

_**I had to take a break for a couple days before getting started on this chapter. I'd been so focused on just writing, I was forgetting some of the big picture. Needed to review my notes and past chapters. Anyway. **_

_**Anyone reading this fic for the long run will probably learn way more about weather than they wanted to know. I happened to be inspired by it for story ideas. Here's the first "cool" tidbit, nyuk nyuk…**_

_**According to Wikipedia, "A **__**polar vortex**__**... is a persistent, large-scale cyclone located near one or both of a planet's geographical poles. On Earth, the polar vortices are located in the middle and upper troposphere and the stratosphere. They surround the polar highs and lie in the wake of the polar front. These cold-core low-pressure areas strengthen in the winter and weaken in the summer...The Arctic vortex has two centres, one near Baffin Island and the other over northeast Siberia.[2] In the southern hemisphere, it tends to be located near the edge of the Ross ice shelf near 160 west longitude."**_

_**How cool is that?! This will be more important to the story in the second arc, but it's mentioned here.**_

_**You guys are going to throw up from the fluff in this one. Sigh. Can't help being a sap with this father/son business...**_

_**And you ARE going to see some super-fragile Jack in this one, again. Just a warning.**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack had only sat down to rest for a moment. He was looking at a handful of shells and thinking about the next design. He had only closed his eyes to envision what it could be. The next thing the tired elemental knew, he was standing in his hometown woods again with his little sister.

At_ least_ he seemed to be able to remember what she looked like _here_. He grinned.

"I was hoping for another dream with you."

Her brown bangs swished as she shook her head. "You got here through a dream, but that's not where we are now."

He wondered why a dream would insist it wasn't what it obviously was. Maybe it was his subconscious _wishing_ it wasn't a dream…

"This _isn't_ a dream!_ I'm_ not a dream. It's important for you to understand this!"

"Uh-huh. What's your name?"

Jack really didn't want to waste what precious dreamtime he had with the memory of his sister arguing over a technicality. And if his subconscious could remember what she looked like, maybe it remembered this detail, too.

His sister looked startled at first, then shifted to sorrow and compassion. Jack frowned.

"Joyce."

The frown was replaced with a soft smile.

"That's a beautiful name."

Her eyes shone like honey. "_You_ used to call me Joy."

"I can see why," his smile was warm and tender as he reached out and stroked her hair. "I'm glad I can seem to remember you here, at least."

She leaned into his hand and sighed. "It's seemed like forever, I'm relieved you got here finally. It means things have begun…"

"What things?"

Joyce seemed to be thinking about how to answer that. "Next steps. You have a role you will need to play. They're finally letting you move forward. And you can have another family." Her small face turned ferocious. "I'm glad about that. I was so angry that you had to be… to be _all alone_." The furious look broke and she started crying her heart out.

Operating completely on instinct, Jack picked the girl up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he began rocking her. He didn't mind his shirt getting wet with tears, it felt _so good_ to hold her in his arms again, solid and beloved and real. He began telling her about his recent 'art time' with Bunny. Eventually her sobs quieted into the occasional gentle gasp and then wavering laughter.

"I'm supposed to be helping _you_," she murmured into his shoulder. He chuckled.

"And what is it you want to help me with, Joy of mine?"

She looked up and ran her fingers over first his eyebrow, then his cheek bone. Her tender look matched his.

"Your memories. So you can know the truth and be happy again. Real happy, not… not happy-covering-sad. We'll be here with you until all the knots are finally gone."

Jack's eyes were wide and confused. "We?"

Joy's face suddenly matched her name's meaning. "Oh yeah! Mama and Papa want to see you, too!" A shock of adrenalin ran through the boy at the mention of parents. His sister glanced away for a moment.

"Next time, though. I think you need to go back now."

Another kiss on his cheek and the world dissolved.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Flying near the North Pole was easy. The cold felt great, Wind raced along completely unhindered by warmer currents, and Jack was entirely in his element. He could have made a thousand Winter pillars here.

Instead, on his way from the Warren to Santoff Clausen early that morning, he only managed to create one in Hawaii, per Sephi's list. And Pele was NOT happy. The winter elemental could have avoided the slower local spirit easily, if he hadn't frozen momentarily in a mind-wiping, paralyzed panic at her arrival. He was _unspeakably terrified_ of volcanoes. Her heat had singed his lower back before he snapped out of it, which meant Jack had to waste an hour first freezing the wound to avoid further bleeding, and then grabbing another blue hoodie from his supply in Antarctica.

When he had originally found the box of thirty surplus sweatshirts discarded outside a warehouse twenty years before, he had thought he'd be set for life. Now there were only 8 left.

If he hadn't been able to travel instantly from one howling polar vortex to the next, he would never have been able to make it to the North Pole early enough that morning. Landing on the roof of 'Santa's Workshop', Jack smiled to see the pond by North's study once again consisted of solid permanent ice. He hopped onto the small roof above the doorway to North's balcony, and the smile grew wider. The doors were open, and North was singing along to some dramatic Russian music. It would be a shame to interrupt, so the slight youth sat down to listen, careful to lean only his uninjured upper back against the wall. He let his feet dangle over the edge, enjoying the cold air and the swelling sounds.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Nicholas St. North had not been idle that week.

The large man, naturally energetic, was downright antsy waiting for his little _snezhinka_ to show up. After the way he had… had _hurt_ the boy the last time he was at the workshop, North had completed several projects with one goal in mind: make Jack feel welcome and included. Again the yetis had surprised him. Instead of resenting the attention and extra work spent on efforts for the snow trickster, they were direct and supportive, even making some useful recommendations about what Jack would like.

Somehow, North realized, the playful spirit had gotten to even these serious, stoic helpers.

And in the end, the Guardian of Wonder decided that after a week of working with the other Guardians on a _schedule_, Jack probably needed a day to unwind and just have some free-for-all fun. Especially if he was going to have to sit through another _meeting_, with whatever serious topic Tooth had said she needed to discuss with them all. The big Cossack was happy to oblige, and was looking forward to sharing his day with the winter child.

Because in the end, he didn't really want Jack to change too much. To reign in the wild, spontaneous nature would be to make him… not Jack. FUN, after all, would always be part surprise and mischief and imagination. And _that_, North decided with another impatient look toward the windows, was how it should be.

Oh.

Were those feet?

Yes, bare white toes, curling and uncurling, ankles swinging in time to the music.

Wonder be damned, it was _mischief_ those wide eye were filled with now. Trying not to chuckle too loudly in devilish mirth, North swiped a quill from a shelf and tip-toed over to the balcony doorway, turning the music up slightly to provide greater stealth. Biting his bottom lip to keep silent, the bearded Guardian wiggled the end of the feather along the pale soles. The shrill cry of surprise and immediate short burst of laughter as the feet were withdrawn was all he could have hoped for. He finally let loose his own belly laugh.

Azure eyes, turned upward in merriment, appeared where the feet had been dangling moments before. Jack's upside-down joyful face filled North's view.

"Maybe if shoes were used for feet and not for giving little upstart gremlins deludings of grandness, would not have such a problem, da?"

Jack snickered. "And deprive you of such valuable leadership support? Never!"

North could only continue laughing at the boy's cheekiness as Jack swooped down and stood beside him.

Some special happiness filled the Guardian of Fun's chest as he succeeded in making Wonder laugh. This was how he liked the larger Guardian best. Laughing and happy and jolly. No guilt or sorrow or regret.

"How are their highnesses, anyway?"

The Cossack's face turned mock-serious.

"Incorrigible. _Thank_ you very much, Jack. And I think there may be troublings in the ranks," North nodded as if deeply troubled himself, but then threw up his hands with his characteristic grin, "Bah! Politics! Tell me, how goes time with Guardians? Learn much from Sandy and Toothy and Bunny?"

And, as was becoming the standard, Jack was uninhibited in his energy and enthusiasm when describing things to North. The large man's eyes softened at the sheer joy in the winter spirit's tale. Some little piece of sadness worked its way into his heart, however, as he listened to Jack describe normal things like people listening and acknowledging and helping him as if these were stunning and unexpected gifts. As if the wonderfulness of those 'gifts' was a reflection of the giver's amazing nature rather than the interpretation of an attention-starved soul.

"And North," Jack quieted to a hushed tone, "Bunny actually let me stay there. Overnight._ In the Warren._" Enormous blue eyes seemed to expect North to share in the miracle of this hospitality, this unimagined treat.

The older man sighed internally. Yes, they had a lot of work to do with this child.

"Am not surprised, Bunny is most fond of you, Jack, is just his nature to be stern." The boy laughed, as if on cue, like North was telling a joke.

Hm, maybe time to show the boy even more welcoming gestures, to help him understand.

"And Bunny is not only one! Come, Jack, I show you something." Slapping his thighs, North rose and put a hand to Jack's lower back to gently direct him toward the door into the factory. The slender form immediately stiffened, and North's heart sank as he quickly pulled his hand away. Apparently they had not reached a comfort level with_ touch_, yet. Jack probably disliked it when North's enthusiasm overtook him and he lifted or embraced the boy. Who, as he had learned during their first encounter, was not uncomfortably cold to hold, as he had expected.

The sprite recovered and gave him a nervous smile, then turned toward the door with a hop and a skip. North's fist clenched as he made a promise to show the boy such unrelenting support, he would eventually welcome the closeness the other Guardians wanted to have with their newest member. Taking a deep breathe, eyes determined, North followed Jack into the hallway and gestured to the left.

A quick elevator ride later, and they arrived at a bright green door. "This," North announced, pushing the door open and stepping back so Jack could enter, "Is Bunny's room here at the Pole."

"Wow… "

This must have been the ground floor because instead of wooden planks, dirt and grass covered the bottom of the spacious room. Everything was gold and green, with pastel bursts of detail and tribal designs. There were actual vines and flowers growing on certain surfaces, and plenty of nooks in the walls to hold supplies. A dense mossy patch in the corner served as a comfortable bed.

"No wonder he doesn't mind staying overnight!"

"Bunny is valued colleague, he must be comfortable when visiting my home! Hospitality is very importan- oh ho. Speaking of which." North gave him a very pointed look as they stepped back into the hall.

Jack thought jingle bells and trumpets had never sounded so ominous. Two elf kings and their attendants walked up to the winter spirit who had appointed them. Elves, Jack decided, looked particularly unsightly with their noses in the air and shoes on their heads. Still pretty darn funny, though. Dingle stepped forward with a royally gracious welcome gesture, only to be elbowed out of the way by Hankle who made an even grander gesture to outdo his rival. One of Dingle's attending elves took offense at Hankle's hand in his face and promptly bit it.

One blink later and it seemed like the whole hallway of elves had turned into one giant ball of chaos.

"Uh…"

"You see? Politics of weak-minded." North nodded sagely.

Jack grinned. "Well, when in doubt, freeze an elf!" With one wave of his staff, the ball froze, thirty elves stuck to each other in every way imaginable. There were a lot of tongues.

North raised his eyebrows in approval. "Effective political solution." He moved to pat the winter spirit's shoulder, but stopped himself. Took a deep breath.

"Come! More to show."

Sandy's room was on the top floor. All golden and rosy hues, shelves jammed full of oddities at random heights on the walls, and cushions piled all over the floor. Tooth's room was a small tower with windows and soft-lined ledges at different levels, fountains running from the ceiling to the floor, and a very cozy visiting area at the bottom, so anyone could feel welcome stopping by for a chat.

North was finding this journey quite endearing. Jack was trotting along beside him, taking in in each new thing. He didn't question his host's reason for showing him what he chose to show him. He just went along for the ride, no questions asked, so wrapped up in what he was seeing and experiencing that he didn't even think about a destination or purpose, just the fun (and mischief) of the moment. Very much like a child with a trusted adult.

And so it was with almost unbearable anticipation that North pushed open a pale blue door, just down the hall from his own. He could tell the frost boy had no idea what was coming.

Jack looked around, completely silent, mouth parted slightly. This was the most wonderful room of all. It felt _right_. He sighed without quite knowing why.

The room was round and tall and immediately gave the impression of being spacious and without boundaries, but still cozy. The floor was alternating white and brown wooden tiles. Tall windows in cushioned nooks looked out to the arctic landscape all around. Walls were painted to resemble a pine forest, the trees stretching up and up to the ceiling. And what a ceiling. A perfectly clear dome, made of permanent ice from North's pond, topped off the room, making the sky itself the centerpiece._ That must have taken the entire pond to make..._

"And this," North tentatively placed a hand on the blue-clad shoulder, relaxing in immense relief when there was no flinch or move to push him off, "Is your room, Jack."

He didn't… it wasn't… how… "What?"

Jack's eyes were huge as he looked up into his companion's face. A thrill of shock ran through him as he noticed North, boisterous, confident, crazy Nicholas St. North, wore a _shy_ expression.

"I left forest plain. So_ you_ can determine what wonders and mysteries it contains. If you want to add something? Do it! Maybe a fluffy bunny over here, looking grumpy at snow, da? Or Baby Tooth flittering between branches?"

In his best imaginings of showing Jack this room, North had envisioned an excited sprite zooming around and inspecting all the details. He'd see the snowflakes North had carved into the base of the ice dome. The way the tiles were arranged to resemble scattered snow drifts on the ground. The frost patterns embroidered into the window seat cushions, compliments of the yetis. The bookcase of adventure stories and games. The furniture made of permanent ice that North had carved almost a week ago. The small painting on the bedside table of all five Guardians together. And the way North had left enough things for Jack himself to determine. To define what or who was important to him, and let those thing into his space at his own timing.

North had been looking forward to it.

He was completely unprepared when the slight figure next to him didn't take off and dart around the room. The winter child lowered himself into a crouch, arms around his legs, face buried.

North's stunned face and darting eyes would have been funny in another situation. This one, though, felt fragile and painful.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

It had been involuntary. Something twisted so deeply inside him, it curled his whole body around it.

It had finally clicked. North, surprisingly subtle, had shown Jack what he did for each of the_ other_ Guardians. And now, for _him_. He was one of them. The older wintertime Guardian, often acting as their leader, was telling him plain as day._ You belong. You're one of us. We want you. Here is your place._

A week ago, he had betrayed them and been justly turned away. Then he'd taken an oath in front of everyone, genuinely confident. Then, in a dark room he had made a discovery and before the Moon himself, he made a promise and a plea. He had finally come to understand his situation. And to hope. That _someday_ he might belong to their family.

And now… now he was being given a _home_. What was that, even? Something inside him hurt. _Ached_.

It wasn't… it wasn't right. He didn't deserve it yet. He hadn't helped _anyone_ yet.

But this beautiful place, made just for him, and this amazing mentor who embraced him without reserve… he _wanted_ it. Desperately.

But, he couldn't. Not yet. Not yet. Not y-

His internal rambling quieted as he felt a very large, impossibly gentle hand rub small circles above his shoulder blades, slowly loosening wiry muscles. As the other hand brushed through his wild locks, he found himself leaning into the touch, so unfamiliar. Rising only slightly, he leaned over and buried his face into North's massive shoulder, realizing his cheeks were, in fact, damp.

One large arm crossed the teen's shoulders, the other nestled in the snowy hair, as the largest Guardian held their youngest close to his chest.

"Just…" A swallow and a whisper. "Just for a minute."

North replied nothing, simply held the boy.

And it really was only a minute. In fact, Jack counted each second, heartbeat by heartbeat, to make sure he didn't go over the self-imposed time limit. This was… just a free sample, no one would judge him for that, right?_ Just to, to make sure I remember what I'm working toward._

Because, he could see that North and the others were kind. They would go easy on him if he let them. But he couldn't. That wouldn't be right. He had to _earn_ it. Or maybe, it would all slip away again.

As Jack pushed away, North resisted for only a moment. Scrubbing a blue sleeve over his eyes, Jack missed the larger man swiping dampness from his own.

"It's perfect, you know." It was the most honestly grateful smile North, master giver of gifts, had ever seen, albeit a bit wobbly.

"I look forward to using it." _Someday._

North squeezed his shoulder, already missing the proximity.

"Anytime and always."

Jack rubbed his blue eyes once more. "Don't… don't tell the others. OK?"

North pretended to look clueless. "'Bout what?" Ah, he couldn't help it. The kid was too cute. He ruffled his hand once more through Jack's hair before standing.

Jack took a deep breath and popped up beside him. "I'm trying to help them," He cleared his throat, "I haven't- I'm not very good yet at any of it yet, but getting better!"

"Tell me."

And Jack explained about frost animals and dreamsand, about ideas he wanted to share with Tooth next week, and about ice and Easter eggs.

"Is very good idea, this team promotion of _all_ Guardians," North agreed.

"And I'd like- do you think it's a good idea, I mean, you make so many toys, um…" Although he had started off confident, the idea of telling _Santa_ how to do his job was daunting.

North grinned. Really, too cute.

"Yes! New ideas for Guardian toys, this would be most welcome! Maybe a Tooth Fairy doll?"

"Easter Bunny action figure! Dreamsand Pictionary!"

"Jack Frost snowball launcher!"

The winter spirit paused at North's suggestion. "Do you really think kids would_ want_ that, though?"

"No doubt." Fists planted on hips. "And I need someone who knows children..."_ Is a child,_ "...to help design and test all new ideas!"

"Yeah!" Jack jumped into the air, his old energy back. "Let's do it!"

"Da, but Christmas is months in making. I have better idea for _today_. Let us do something NOW to spread wonder and joy and belief! Celebrate start of new possibilities. The Jack and North way! Enough with being inside! We are GUARDIANS! Must be out there, making the children happy!"

North marched out of the room and turned to look back at his companion. With one final glance of longing at the room, the wind-borne youth flew to the door to follow his guide.

"We are taking sleigh!"

Jack's cry of delight followed him down the hallway.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

North did not do things by half. Being "out there" apparently meant traveling the whole globe in a whirlwind race to spread Wonder and Fun, distributing icy Guardian sculptures to young people around the world. Since North was widely believed in and therefore visible to many, they started in Russia, where night, instead of morning, had just begun. Finding out that Jack could make a pretty decent ice figure in a matter of seconds drove the sleigh driver to push for matching speed in delivery.

But the winter elemental actually told North to slow down.

"Slow down? Why you want to be slowpoke?"

"Just… trust me on this."

Peering over the edge of the sleigh, Jack pointed. "Over there. Put us down."

Curiosity peaked, North followed the instruction and landed in a field by a small Siberian town. He followed the spry boy as he hopped out of the sleigh and trotted down the quiet main street. Neither winter dweller was bothered by the frigid night. Jack hopped on a thin fence North knew better than to try, and peered in a window of the house beyond.

"Yep, this is the one." Turning to smile enigmatically at North, he simply instructed, "Watch."

The snow bringer flew up to the window and concentrated for a moment, creating a mini ice replica of Santa Claus. He placed it on the ledge right in front of one of the smaller panes of glass that made up the whole window. Then he frosted the rest of the glass over, until the only clear spot was the block with the sculpture. As a final step, he rapped his knuckles against the frost and darted back over to North, peering over the fence.

"We could have done whole street by now!"

Jack gave him a stern look and shushed him, surprising the older Guardian. "Quantity isn't always the most important thing. Look."

The window slowly opened to reveal a scared-looking, tear-stained face. That expression rapidly turned to one of pure Wonder as small hands lifted the frosty figurine, taking in all the details. Tears stopped and a watery smile appeared.

"Spasibo, Санта." _Thank you, Santa,_ the little girl whispered to the night. Belief that someone out there was protecting her gave her peace, despite whatever worrisome burden her small heart was carrying.

"Dobro pozhalovat," North couldn't help whispering back. _You're welcome._ The child smiled as she shut her window again, blocking out the very cold air but keeping in the warm feeling filling her chest.

Jack's quick pat on the shoulder broke North from his staring, and he bounded up on the rooftops, following the wispy sprite as he flew into the air, scanning the area. "Ah-hah!" And Jack drifted over to a house with a small backyard. With another small child, bundled up in a coat but obviously still cold, dragging a stick through the snow on the ground, a morose look on his young face. Jack spoke quietly to North, who was sitting on the roof.

"I'll bet this kid could use a little belated Easter Hope…" And with a wave of his staff, plop plop plop! Several small objects fell into the foot-deep snow, leaving round holes.

The Russian boy stared. Crept up to one of the holes, poked at it with a stick. Slowly reached inside and pulled out… an Easter egg. It may have been ice, but with the shape and the etched patterns, it was still clear exactly what it was.

Morose morphed into merry as the boy hopped from one hole to the next, lifting out frozen eggs, and then plop! Jack would create another behind him. Giggling and chasing each new appearance, cheeks grew rosy and eyes grew drowsy, until the little boy stood with an armful of googies, content and yawning and smiling at the sky as if he _knew_ something was out there. He walked up to his back door and went inside. A few moments later, he entered his bedroom, opened his window and lovingly placed all the eggs on the outer ledge to make sure they wouldn't melt, then closing the window once done. He sat on the window seat and pulled out a well worn journal, beginning an entry with,_ I am actually _not_ alone tonight. The Easter Bunny himself played with me! He gave me beautiful ice eggs, which suit this place..._

North studied Jack's face for a moment as the winter spirit watch the young human. The large Guardian marveled at how very kind the pale face was, eyes so gently happy for another. Kind and… wistful.

With a sigh the frost youth hopped onto the weather vane of the house with a single graceful move. He glanced quickly around and seemed to hone in on something three streets away. His brow scrunched up. "Uh-oh." Wasting no time, he flew swiftly to the area, with a leaping North landing beside him soon after.

Another young girl, about 6 years old, was sobbing uncontrollably into her mother's side as they stood on their porch. The mother was rubbing her daughter's back soothingly and looking around with concern, calling, "Kiska, kiska! Kitti, Kitti!" It was clear to both Guardians why the girl was so upset. No pet cat would survive the night in this cold, unprotected.

"Look over there! I'll be right back." Jack whispered, pointing. Somehow the winter spirit had spotted little paw prints much further down the block. A quick flight there and back and Jack nodded.

A particularly cold breeze caused the girl to look up and her eyes immediately landed on a little tooth fairy icicle hanging from the porch railing. The fairy figure pointed out to the sidewalk. On the fence surrounding the front yard was another fairy, pointing down the street. Mouth dropping open the child darted from her mother's side and ran, following one frost fairy after another, all the way down the street with her mother calling and running after her. Until she came to a brick wall with a bush growing beside it. A bush that began to mew.

A grateful mother carrying an overjoyed daughter carrying a small cat that would survive the night made their way back home.

"And that, big guy, is a kid who will believe in the tooth fairy forever."

And North _did_ understand what the frost child was trying to teach him. Gifts and tokens to every home were all very important and spread great happiness. But personal gestures, designed to make the lonely and sick at heart feel _uniquely_ protected and cared for, were life changing. A memory and belief the child would keep always.

North looked down at a peaceful-looking Jack, leaning on his staff, and gave him an approving, knowing smile .

"You are very good teacher, Jack. And very good Guardian. Three worlds you have changed for better already this night."

The Cossack took a deep breath of the crisp air, feeling young and full of Wonder himself. How was it that an eternal child neglected so long had grown to such depths of compassion, rather than bitterness? It truly was a Wonder.

North glanced up at Manny. They did not deserve this boy. But now that they had him, they were keeping him. Close.

His eyes made the Moon a promise, and the Moon smiled back.

The red-clad man noticed the blue hood had come up, but this time it was a shy gesture, hiding a face that was trying to remain confident even as he was clearly unsure of how to handle praise. A laugh bubbled out of the Guardian of Wonder. "Let us spread this Jack Frost special magic! There are many children such as these, da?"

A hooded nod with sparkling eyes and they were off to continue their special field trip.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

In a realm of mists and veiled gates, a particularly hideous figure slunk through the waters of a particularly hushed and isolated corner. A black-shrouded wall, unusually solid in this eternally wavering world, blocked the creature's progress.

The shinigami knew he could push through to the other side and collect his prize.

He also knew it would not go unnoticed.

Which was why he clutched a handful of souls, draped around his shoulders like a cloak. While the theft he was about to commit would be known almost immediately to his Master, the incorporeal beings he wore should mask his involvement. All he needed was enough time to make the delivery with no one the wiser, and he would be home free.

And then… mmmm. He wriggled in anticipation at the thought of a future feast of fear.

No wall or immortal would stand in his way, he resolved. An instant later, he was gone, beyond the barrier.

A day later, he would be gone for good.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**Snezhinka is Russian for snowflake. Um, it sounds really hard to pronounce on Google translate…**_

_**The cat's name is Snowflake, too, cuz I said so. :)**_

_**Wow, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this chapter, but I unexpectedly love it! I feel like these characters are just pulling me along for the ride. I realize it may be a bit boring to read, however. :/ I don't know why I always feel that way. **_

_**I'm hoping the next few chapters don't annoy/frustrate you. They will round out the first third of the first arc. Some of the key plot elements have begun, and now those and the relationships will continue to develop. We'll be getting into what I think of as the middle part of this first arc, and I honestly have no idea how much I'm going to try to stuff in there. Then, the third and last portion of the arc when everything will blow up in their faces. :D**_

_**Haha, I just realized, Jack was happy to find the 30 sweatshirts because it meant he didn't have to go "shopping" again for a long time. Such a **_**guy**_**, right?**_


	11. New Life: Connected

**Chapter 8 - Connected**

* * *

_**This freaking chapter was so hard to write! Why are transition/exposition chapters such a pain?! And I don't even like how it turned out! *cough* Sorry, rant over. Ahem.**_

_**Awww, all our Guardian's are back together! Yay! Actually, it may be a pretty rocky ride soon, as the Big Four start to see things through Jack's eyes… They're in for an emotional beating. Like, with a mace or something.**_

_**That's what the next **_**four**_** chapters will be! What a long meeting!**_

_**I think this one has a bit of a slow start, setting the stage. Hmmmmm… it's kind of juxtaposition for all the junk that is coming in the next chapters. Contrasting how the Guardians are now becoming (Fluff) before throwing you into some recent angsty past that puts it in context.**_

_**Also, if you want to review chapters 5 and 6 to refresh your memory about the conversations with Tooth and Bunny, those will be relevant to this chapter.**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

In real life, there are no precise lines and labels outlining the boundaries of the many countries that divide up the Earth into its various governments and cultures. Still, Jack had always had a keen interest in people and the events shaping the human world, so he knew his country geography, even though it had changed frequently and drastically in the past 300 years.

So he could tell it was just as they were flying over the border between Russia and China, squeezed between Kazakhstan and Mongolia, that they saw the first tendrils of glowing dreamsand flowing their way. Knowing that Sandy directed his sand to huge swatches of the planet on a continuous basis, the two winter Guardians had no way of knowing if Sandy was actually very nearby until they saw his hovering cloud on the horizon.

Urging the reindeer to even faster speeds, North pulled the sleigh up to the Sandman in record time, shouting a cheerful greeting as Sandy gave them a delighted grin. He wasn't used to visitors, but was finding it a very welcome thing.

"Hello my friend! All ready for big meeting tonight?" At Sandy's thumbs up, North continued, "Join us, then! We are having the Frosty Funtimes and spreading joy to children needing it most. Our Jack understands many important things, very grand teacher."

The 'very grand teacher' in question was hovering just outside the sleigh, cheeks pink, and still recovering from the way North had called him "our Jack," so it took him a moment to respond to Sandy's humorously inquiring look.

"Um. We're playing." He floated closer to the dream cloud, eyes merry.

Well, that was good enough for Sandy.

By the time they left China and headed into India, the dream maker knew exactly what North had been talking about. Sandy couldn't remember when he had had a better time. Seeing sad, worried, scared, angry or grieving children that he had formerly been unable to reach finally receive some relief and comfort was a tremendously fulfilling 'lesson'.

And Jack made it his special mission, once Sandy joined them, to reach a helping hand out to the animals in need, as well. Whether it was ice cubes to play with for downtrodden and thirsty dogs or using a chill wind to direct an alley cat to a lonely human happy to procure some fish in exchange for furry companionship, each encounter was rewarding in its own way. Jack laughed as Sandy seemed to immerse himself in the interactions with each creature, intrigued, surprised and enthralled by their unique personalities and behaviors.

The many mini tooth fairies they encountered must have informed their mistress of the group activities, because she flew up ready to join in the fun as they were leaving the first Indian village. Baby Tooth, of course, was her attendant, but the little one left her post almost immediately to nest right in the middle of Jack's hair, her face the only thing peeking out of the snowy strands.

Tooth sighed at her subordinate's behavior with an indulgent smile and gave Jack a fond squeeze around the shoulders before flying over to speak with North in a hushed tone.

"This was a great idea, North. A little fresh air activity and quality team time before the meeting is just the thing! I don't know about Jack, but I certainly need to work off some nerves."

"Toothy what is big news?"

"I'll explain it all later. I've brought what I need," She held up a pouch before tossing it into the sleigh, "But for now, let's have some Fun."

Sandy had noticed Jack looking around, obviously very alert. As Tooth and North moved closer to the pair, they saw Sandy sign a figure looking through a spyglass and a question mark. Jack simply gave a casual smile.

"Well, April_ is_ summer here in India. And believe it or not, I don't intentionally try to get on the bad side of other seasonal spirits…" As Sandy raised an eyebrow and made an image of Bunny, Jack chuckled, "Okay, most of the time. As long as I don't start a blizzard, it should be fine."

Tooth's smile was only slightly wicked as she exclaimed, "It's been too hot around here, anyway! If they have a problem with it, I've got your back. Now let's go have a great night out!"

Jack bounced on his feet, thrilled at Tooth's wild enthusiasm and they took to the air twirling and bobbing in the wind as the sleigh rose to follow close behind.

When the children of India would wake up the next morning, there would be an all around sense of gratitude for the cool breezes that had allowed for better rest in the hot night. Orphans who had found something beautiful made of ice as they wandered the street or stumbled upon a !frozen! fruit would sometimes burst out in song right there, thanking whatever spirit had blessed them. And if there were any minions of Summer, they didn't interfere.

By the time the sleigh full of Guardians reached Sri Lanka, they were all giggling and telling terrible jokes. Sandy was surprisingly good at visual puns.

Jack was quiet for a moment before he voiced an idea. "Hey, it's going to be evening at the Pole in a couple of hours, let's go see if Bunny wants to join us for awhile, too. Then we can just all head back together."

The others looked at the winter spirit with some surprise._ Jack_ wanted to hang out with _Bunny_? But North just smiled at the mystery and shook a snow globe.

"Australia!"

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Walking up to the "door" of the Warren and asking if Bunny wanted to play was far too mild an approach for Jack Frost. Especially if there was a more fun way to get the Pooka's attention. And so, as they began flying from location to location helping the children in need, Jack waved his staff and created small, temporary snow clouds over each Warren entry that came into sight.

"Bunny is going to have hissing fit," North warned, but his grin was of a co-conspirator rather than a deterring authority. He innocently tossed a few Christmas ornaments in each access point as they passed.

Tooth and Sandy shared a commiserating look as they put up with another round of North's (and now Jack's) goofy rivalry with Bunny. They were expecting more yelling than "hissing."

And it certainly didn't take long to get a reaction.

The town they had currently landed in had recently suffered an economic downturn. There was an unusually large number of children awake and anxious, who would be leaving their friends and homes for other cities within the week. Jack had a "brilliant idea" (according to North), and they watched as he began forming a 15 foot effigy of Bunny. With some creative detailing.

The other Guardians were laughing and giving suggestions.

"More flowers!"

"Ooo! Give him some feathers around the ears!"

A sand picture of a large bow tie.

Jack had just landed to give the ice statue some footwear when he gave a yelp as he was yanked up by the back of his hoodie and brought nose-to-nose with an irritated Pooka. A Pooka who had popped up with his back to the sculpture and obviously hadn't seen it yet. _Ohhhh, this'll be fuuun..._

"Bunny!" Coy grin. Baby Tooth's face popped out of his hair with the same expression. "I see you got our invitation."

"Haha, real funny, what did I say about Winter in the Warren?! And you!" Bunnymund thrust the hand holding Jack aloft toward the others, shaking the boy in their direction. "I can't believe you're encouraging this irresponsible behavior, snowing out a Spring sanctuary!"

Tooth and Sandy's eyes had gone huge.

"Bunny, why so upset?" North grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "We are simply spreading joy, and everyone knows that comes best with snow and certain most-popular holiday!" He dangling an ornament from his fingers.

Bunny's eyes narrowed. "What'd'ya mean 'spreading joy'? It's the wee hours of the bloody morning here…"

The furry warrior trailed off as he saw Tooth and Sandy's eyes dart from him to something large_ behind_ him. North's smile was _way_ too smug. And as he glanced at the winter spirit he was still holding, the pale face had a look that was_ far_ too innocent. In one smooth move he changed his grip from Jack's hoodie to around his torso so he was easier to keep hold of, and turned to face what the others were looking at.

Eyes landing on the mammoth and ridiculous version of himself, Bunny didn't notice his captive go still and silent, breath arrested. The others, watching for the Pooka's reaction from behind, couldn't see the face pale further, eyes scrunch closed and jaw clench. And when Bunny dropped him, everyone was looking at the ice figure, rather than Jack as he crumpled to the ground, barely holding himself up with his arms. Baby Tooth chirped and flew in front of his face, concerned, but Jack managed to inhale finally and gave her a weak but reassuring smile.

Bunny meanwhile whirled back around to the other Guardians with an incredulous look on this face.

They all quickly pointed at each other, trying to indicate the blame lay elsewhere. Bunny, however, knew who the real culprits were.

"Tha's it, no more Jack and North Time!"

"Oh Bunny," The Pooka glared down at the winter spirit who was smirking over his shoulder and using a familiar Aussie accent as he adaptively quoted Bunny's line from the day before, "I was so inspired by you, I just had to make this special statue to show you how I see ya! Note the figure's jagged fur, the flowery apparel, the tasteful feathers upon your head!"

Bunny gaped.

Then he completely shocked North, Tooth and Sandy by falling with abandon into laughter.

Jack just grinned knowingly and gave Bunny's ear a friendly tweak as he flew past and put his hand on the statue, morphing it into a more usual Easter Bunny shape, complete with a nurturing expression towards the googies that were scattered around its feet.

"I'll go get the kids." He winked and took off down one of the streets connecting to the open square.

"Kids?" Bunny finished chuckling.

"You will see." North had that superior expression that drove Bunny up the wall. The Pooka rolled his eyes as the largest Guardian continued. "While Jack is gone, I have secret surprise to share…"

The other Guardians huddled closer as he explained one of the projects he had completed that week. There were nods of approval and appreciation.

"Oh North, I'm so glad you prepared that, I think this meeting is going to be difficult for Sweet Tooth. I figured out what's going on with the memory thing, and we need to talk about how we're going to handle it. We really need to be… supportive, because I know it's not going to be easy for him."

As Bunny opened his mouth with a demanding expression, Tooth held up a hand.

"We _will_ talk about it. Together. _With_ Jack." They all knew better than to press when she had that stern expression.

Bunny huffed and ran a paw over his ears. Then he shot North a look of begrudging approval. "Regardless, spot on getting that ready, mate. Frostbite's one a' us, an' that's all there is to it."

The large man gave the Pooka a conciliatory smile and put his hand on the furry shoulder. "And how is Warren? I am done with immediate projects, have some free hands to help with clean up. And yetis."

"Naw, Snowflake an' I can handle it, thanks mate. Still, it's a good thing we had the Spring Summit 'fore Easter this year…"

Bunny was cut off as no fewer than twenty children slid, ran and sledded around the corner and came to a stop in front of the Guardians and the statue.

And then it was all about the kids, who were wildly excited to see their heroes. They were all pretty thrilled to learn more about Jack Frost, too, who made it snow and started his signature snowball fight. An hour later, each child had a hug from a Guardian, an ice Easter Egg ("I knew the Easter Bunny was an Aussie!") and a mind full of magical memories with their town friends to take with them. Wherever they ended up going in the long run.

North and Sandy exchanged looks as Jack flew over and rested his forearm on Bunny's shoulder, talking amicably with the Pooka who made no move to dislodge the winter spirit.

"Maybe we should make this part of Operation Exceptional Easter, too! Or if you don't want to bother, maybe the March Hare can fill in for your celebrity appearances…" The pale face was smiling ear to ear and the blue eyes twinkled.

Bunny responded with a mock-glare and flicked one of his long ears so it slapped Jack upside the head. Which just made the boy laugh.

_Very interesting_, North thought as he stepped into the sleigh and announced they were leaving for the Pole. When Bunny made no protest or alternative tunnel plans, but continued the light-hearted bantering with the snow child as he climbed in, North's brows climbed higher still. _Veeeery interesting indeed_.

And when they did take off and Bunny seemed to finally get a little nervous about the height, Jack was quick to take his mind of the discomfort in his typical style.

"Y'know Bunny, North showed me your room at the Pole. It was _really_ nice." Jack exaggerated his tone, seeming to insinuate that something was amiss.

"North, ya drongo, what'd ya do that for?! Alright, Frosty, what'd ya do? Ya know I'll be able to smell a prank a mile away…"

"Prank?" Perfect innocence, pretended affront.

"Tha's it, I'm doin' a full sweep when we get there. What'd ya do, bury something in the ground to go off when I step on it? Rearrange my spare paints? Put crawlers in tha' grass? Freeze tha' moss bed? Wha- what're ya doin'?"

Jack had been miming writing, looking very diligent. He affected surprise at Bunny's question, then gestured with his invisible pencil and a nod of his head. "Go on. I'm taking notes."

At this Tooth _lost_ it, collapsing to the floor of the sleigh, laughing almost without pausing for breath. Sandy joined in the teasing with Jack and began furiously making (completely random) sand images as Jack nodded enthusiastically like he could understand them with comments like, "Oh yeah, that'd be hilarious. Good one, Sandman!"

"North, let me offa this bloody thing before I strangle the kid!"

"Hahaha, Bunny you are only creating own problem! Don't be so _nervous_!"

And then he promptly took the sleigh for a nose dive.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack was feeling queasy, and it had nothing to do with North's (intentionally, he suspected) reckless flying toward the end. Nor did it have to do with the amazing food in front of him. It was because Tooth had cleared her throat in preparation for a discussion that the winter spirit had been secretly nervous about for days.

She waited until they had all eaten their fill. This wasn't a topic for casual dinner conversation. Tooth had spent most of the meal watching the still playful interactions of the others and running the steps of the spell she would need to perform over in her head. Watching the others had been entertaining, as every moment with Jack was turning out to be. The fairy laughed softly to herself as she watch the dynamics between the males.

Their newest member was both a shifting ally of and buffer between North and Bunny, the tipping factor between their rivalry, to the point where they were trying harder to get Jack to side with them than to actually outdo the other. At they same time, they were subtly more considerate to each other with the pale boy and his consistent playfulness in the mix.

And Sandy had found an attentive accomplice in the winter spirit. Jack not only actively included the golden Guardian throughout the discussion, they bounced off each other's 'conversation' to keep the others in check… and entertained. Tooth didn't think anyone had ever really appreciated quite how spectacular Sandman's sense of humor was, until Jack had given him the space to show it and intuitively interpreted it.

All of these things just firmed her resolve to bring them together to help their youngest.

"North, that was delicious as usual, compliments to the chefs" she raised her glass to the attending yetis who gave dignified nods in return as they finished clearing the dishes away, "I'd like to explain what I learned this week, now. The sooner we get started the sooner we overcome the challenge. Is that alright, Jack?"

The winter spirit sat up straighter, determined not to shrink away when all eyes fell on him. He gave a curt nod.

And so Tooth repeated the story she had told Jack earlier, explaining what she knew- and didn't- about the veil, thanks to Manny's help and her own research. She could see the faces darkening around the table, and knew she would not need to point out the gravity of the situation. They seemed to be taking it far worse than Jack had.

"Hold on, hold on." Bunny leaned forward, scowling. "Why would some super powerful spirit target Frostbite? What kinda scummy maggot woulda gone through all that trouble to hurt a nipper just new ta his powers? An' what does tha' mean 'xactly, for takin' tha' blighter down?"

Tooth rubbed the heal of her palm against her forehead in frustration. "I don't know. Believe me, I wish I did." Her narrow-eyed grimace matched Bunny's anger at the unknown culprit. Jack, not liking the level of negative emotions swirling up, reached over and patted Tooth's arm in reassurance. This attempt to smooth over the situation just seemed to agitate the Pooka further.

"Well, why didn't tha' Man in the Moon tell ya this oh-so-crucial detail?"

North, catching the anxious look on the winter child's face, put aside his own furious internal monologue to try to lower the tension a few notches. "Maybe he does not know, Bunnymund."

"Naw, mate. He knows all tha' details 'cept who did it? Right."

"Don't blame the Moon."

They all stared at Jack as he finally spoke up. Nervously running his fingers over the textured surface of his staff, he continued. "If it weren't for him we wouldn't have gotten this far. What's important now is that I can finally do something about it." His eyes were clear and direct.

"Knowing your enemy is pretty damn important too, Snowflake. I mean, looka' what happened when we took our eyes offa' Pitch."

"Well who says it even _is_ an enemy?"

Once again Jack found himself being openly stared at. Sandy put a supportive little hand on the boy's shoulder, questioning, as North broke the silence, tone slightly gentler than Bunny's.

"Jack, what else would be reason?"

"There_ could_ be… other… reasons… I just don't think we should assume anything. Look, we know what to do to take care of it, so why don't we just get on with it?" He sent a slightly desperate look at the tooth fairy, who was currently trying to figure out how to salvage the derailed discussion.

Bunny shook his head in extreme frustration. It seriously ticked him off that Jack had gone unprotected for so long and that some big bully was even now getting away with picking on him. That was _not_ the way it was supposed to be. He couldn't even begin to process the fact that this... _devastation_ had gone on for centuries. And he, Guardian of Hope, had been oblivious, probably even exacerbated the problem with his dismissive approach to the winter youth over the years. Roiling anger was all that was holding guilt and remorse back at this point. No, he _needed_ to take someone down for this. To make it right. So it was to be expected that this aggression seeped through as he snapped at Tooth.

"Look into it. Priority, sheila."

Tooth leveled a withering glare at the Pooka._ No one_ commanded Toothiana. No words were necessary when the warrior queen gave you that look.

"...Please."

The fairy monarch raised a disdainful eyebrow.

"Do you really think I would have just overlooked something like that? I've spent _days_- the barely discernible aura signature just seems to connect to everything and nothing specific at the same time!"

"So, what, the veil just spontaneously manifested? Nature just POOFED it inta' existence?"

"Aster! Toothy is NOT enemy here. We are ALL upset with this. Does no good to-"

"Well, why are ya ACTING like it's no big deal? Going along with it when the kid just wants ta brush it off?"

Jack had pressed himself further and further back into his chair as the volume escalated. The anxious feeling he had had at the beginning of the conversation grew to be overwhelming as the others grew angry and fought because of his _stupid_ problem, which should _not_ happen. The full realization was beginning to sink in that he was going to have these people _in his head_ and he had no idea how they would react, and it could be very, very bad. But he _had_ to do it...

It was a testament to how distressed he was, that he couldn't think of a single joke or fun way to expel the negativity in the room. When an involuntary whisper escaped, "Please, please, don't fight," he really didn't expect anyone to hear him.

But somehow, probably _because_ of the contrast in volume, they all did. And he once again found himself facing stares and silence as he slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. They must have seen some of the panic he was feeling in his face, because each of them backed down slowly, looking chagrinned, and took their seats again.

Tooth took a deep breath. "I will continue looking," conciliatory glance at Bunny, "But the good news is just as Jack mentioned." Encouraging smile to the tense winter boy. "We know how to get rid of it."

Jack concentrated on getting his heart rate and queasiness under control as the other Guardians listened with laser-like focus to Tooth's explanation of the method that would, hopefully, remove the curse fully over time. She had a few new details toward the end.

"Now, this kind of live binding is a lot more difficult and potentially dangerous than sharing memories via teeth. Teeth really are_ amazing_, they're a stable and safe way of preserving and sharing memories with clarity. This method, where memories are shifted from one mind to another, is less predictable and might be more invasive, but I've done everything I know how to keep Jack in control of what he chooses to make available.

"Creating the bond between Jack and whoever on the team wants to participate will open an avenue of inquiry. What _should_ happen is that when one of us has a clear, focused question regarding something he remembers, Jack will be aware of it and choose to either let it naturally flow through to all of us, or pull back from sharing it. Because this bond is not impacted by distance, the exchange can happen even when we're not together.

"That's all I really know right now without actually testing it, but I would recommend we stick to memories we have in common with Jack, rather than ones we have no connection to at all, until we really get a feel for this.

"Any questions?"

"When do we start?" Bunny and North startled each other by speaking the same question at the same time.

Sandy, however, had seen how exhausting this whole conversation had been for Jack. The topic seemed to drain his usual confidence. The sandman patted the boy's hand with a question mark over his head. The winter spirit gave him a half smile.

"Yeah, I want to get this thing off as quickly as possible. And I trust you guys more than anyone, so…" He shrugged.

The Guardian of Dreams gave him a reassuring smile and wrapped a small golden arm around Jack's neck. Bunny finally responded to the youth's nervousness as well, and spoke with a slightly softer tone than he had used up to that point.

"Sandy's right, Snowflake, we'll take care of ya. Ya mess with one of us, ya mess with us all."

"Da, we are making sure Jack Frost is not forgotten any longer!"

Jack's smile finally reached his eyes and he didn't look quite so pale. In fact his cheeks were a bit pinker than usual.

Tooth, infinitely relieved that they were finally in a positive place again, laughed softly. "Well, I was going to ask who would be willing to participate, but I guess I have my answer already. Now, we just need a clear place to set up…"

* * *

_-ROTG-_

"This won't hurt, but it will feel a bit strange. We're not used to anything touching our minds, but it's not much different than connecting with dreamsand. Just try not to fight it."

Tooth was hovering facing Jack, who stood about 8 feet from her. An equal distance behind her, the other three Guardians fanned out in a semi-circle. Resting on the ground beneath the fairy was a crystal ball filled with strange swirling mists and lights. In her hands, she held a very large ruby.

Looking into the ice blue eyes, Toothiana could see fear and anxiety, but more than anything, determination. At the boy's nod, she inhaled deeply and held the ruby above her head, concentrating. The contents of the crystal ball began swirling more rapidly, and the large red gem started to glow. When it got to laser brightness, and all the Guardians had to close their eyes against the light, it sent out a pulse that hit them all at the same time.

In her mind, Tooth was aware of the presence of Sandy, Bunny and North, and she could tell they were aware of her and each other. It wasn't visual, it was a connection even deeper than that. Just as she was beginning to wonder about Jack, there was a sense of something slowly peeling back and suddenly he was there and it was like something light and bright and unknown filled the mental space between them all.

Knowing she had only a moment before the veil snapped back into place, she reached out to Jack and felt a bond of trust instantly form. Tooth reached for her other companions and offered the bond to each of them. There was no hesitation in their acceptance.

The Guardian of Memories felt it the instant the veil slammed closed again. In fact, she was sure they all felt the backlash as they jolted into awareness of their physical selves again. She suddenly realized that she was laying on the wooden floor- crumpling her wings!- and in the second before she could move again, she knew she had been successful. Because there was a bond, strong and present, that felt like clear light and crisp breezes and laughter in the back of her mind.

"Tooth! Guys!" She heard, then felt a cool hand on her face and an arm of support around her shoulders. She was grinning even before she opened her eyes.

"Yesss! First try! I totally wasn't expecting that!" As Jack helped her up, she pumped a fist in the air and grinned at her companions. Who were giving her incredulous looks as they raised themselves on elbows and stumbled to standing positions.

"Wha- ya weren't expecting-?!"

But Tooth cut Bunny off. "Let's try it out!" She had grabbed Jack by the shoulders, but at his freaked out expression she tried to calm down. It was hard, because this was the coolest, most innovative and exciting thing she had done in _centuries_.

"Um. I mean, let's start with something really simple. Something recent. Is that OK, Sweet Tooth?"

Jack had relaxed slightly and his eyes were laughing at her. "Sure, Tooth, I trust you."

"Aww…" she placed a hand on his cheek. "OK, are you guys ready?" She glanced to the others and they all braced themselves and nodded.

"OK, Jack. What was it like when you first met me?"

Jack stiffened for a moment and the pupils of his eyes shrank until they were almost non-existent. And then everyone's vision went white as they felt something rush over them. Seconds later it cleared and they were looking at the inside of a sack, just as it was opening to reveal a couple of elf faces. Tooth could sense the disorientation of North, Sandy and Bunny, but she was suddenly too excited to pay it much attention, because she had an even better idea.

"Wait wait! I forgot that's how he got here! I want to see Bunny capture him! I bet that was hilarious!"

The world lurched and there was Jack, standing on electrical wires, startled as something dark raced by before he moved to follow it.

"Haha! No, wait, go back further, I want to see him play with Jamie, when he lost his tooth." The world began to spin again and before it had shifted, Tooth was already asking another question. "Ah, what do you think he was doing before that?"

"TOOTH!" Her companions cried. With each new request, their world had shifted and lurched worse than North's craziest driving. They were completely disoriented and somehow, even with only their minds present, they were getting nauseated.

"Oops, sorry. I guess I'm more used to this kind of thing," her mental voice was contrite.

She could sense a message of reassurance from Sandy, who unsurprisingly recovered quickest, and she sent an impression of a smile back.

Their memory world resolved and they were… in Moscow?!

"Way ta go, Tooth, ya yanked us way too far back. I don't wanna spend all bloody day in Frostbite's convoluted memor-"

And suddenly they _felt_.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**I swear, I did not mean to make the sleigh ride thing so long. I was just going to give a summary of the trip and launch into the meeting, but… but… *points* that happened. **_

_**April really is the middle of summer in India. Their seasons are quite different.**_

_**I believe Australia has had good economic growth and stability over the past years, even during the recession, given their natural resources and demand from China. So the town they visited was not a common example. See how much you're learning from this fic?!**_

_**For those of you who have read the books, did you like that little cameo of the giant ruby? I have a different backstory for Toothiana, but I like putting book details in here, anyway. ^_^**_

_**Tooth is just so excitable when it comes to memories. How'd you like her "rewind!" bit? XD**_

_**Just a warning, the thoughts and feelings Jack has in the upcoming memories are quite different from what is probably supposed to be understood from the movie itself. They're more complicated and tie in with the backstory I've created for this tale. They're also going to make the other Guardians feel worse… *innocent expression* BUT! It's true to the movie, too, I didn't change any scenes.**_

_**I am also revamping the first three chapters, to make them fit a little better and improve the characterization, especially of Jack. Probably get that done this week.**_

_**And finally, I'm always happy to answer questions or hear feedback or just say 'hi' if you pop by my Tumblr account (link in my profile). I end up putting a lot of stuff on there about what I'm thinking and doing as I write. And as usual, please review! :D I love hearing from you.**_


	12. New Life: Transported

**Chapter 9 - Transported**

* * *

_**OK, I just looked through my notes for the next three arcs again, and I'm so freaking excited to tell this whole story. I also have side stories that I just can't wait to write. And a sequel idea for when the first four 'volumes' are done. Wish I were independently wealthy and could just have the time to write more. Arrrrgh. **_

_**I spent the last 4 days feeling too intimidated by my own sense of incompetence at being able to capture these memories well enough. I should label this story Angst just cuz of my inner lameness. I'm taking it WAY to seriously.**_

_**And you are probably going to be bored with it, anyway. See? Angst.**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_Italics_** = What Guardians are experiencing/thinking**

Regular** = Jack's memory**

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_A wave of feeling slammed into their consciousnesses all at once, each emotion, thought and sense shooting through them, jarring and sharp, demanding full attention. It was as entirely overwhelming as diving into freezing water. Body surrounded, penetrated by a completely different substance and temperature than moments before. Direction changed, trajectory altered. Hearing impacted, sight both obscured and clarified. Every sense of self was altered, confused by the changes. How to respond? Which way was up? Which sense to pay attention to first?_

Lonely. Free. Empty. Curious. Frustrated. Determined. Isolated. Excited. Numb. Entertained. Angry. Affectionate.

_A whole new set of emotions, not their own, washed over the mental projections of North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny. Pulling them so many different ways that didn't seem to go together. The swirl of conflicting emotions was as chaotic and unanchored as a free fall. The sight of Jack simply sitting on an electrical utility box watching Russian people walk down a street did little to clarify things._

…ey don't see me.

…are each interesting, wonderful, unique as snowfla…

…can go anywhere, do anything!

…t won't matte…

…nt to play with them.

They're not paying attentio…

…nly one way to reach…

Time for fun!

_These thoughts, themselves a rambling mess of unfocused ideas, began to shape their impression of the world they were now in._

Inhuman awareness. Knowing each movement of wind and curl of breeze. The flow of water in pipes in walls and tunnels underground, frozen to lamps and on the street and in the air, always ready to change and become something beautiful. The solid earth and its constant pull. The shifting temperature- toasty inside the buildings, cold as the energy running through him outside. Each warm body, alive and moving, sparks he couldn't reach or touch, slight impressions of different emotions wafting from them tantalizingly.

_This connection to the physical world was perhaps the most shocking, as it was totally unfamiliar to the non-elemental spirits. Difficult to process and slightly terrifying in its scope. But this was all intuition to Jack._

And deep, deep inside, feeding veins and lungs and flesh, something indescribable in his spirit. Something enormous, something too complex to understand. Something he barely acknowledged. It remained fixed in his subconscious.

_The Guardians tried to understand it. Cold? Warm? Light? Dark? Solid? Untouchable? Whatever it was constantly radiated to the surface, racing through his blood, drifting through his skin, rushing through the fingers touching his staff, which sang with the power, always pushing to release it. Connecting with the world around him._ _They trembled with the impression of this power, so interwoven with his being, so wild, so inexplicable._

And then there was music. Playful, inspiring, joyful, boundless sound in his mind as Jack finally tapped his staff against the surface he was sitting on, releasing the frost to touch what he could not.

Instantly, things as mundane and concrete as words and solid physical support were gone completely. There was only sense and freedom and laughter mingling with the bouncing notes and leaping melodies as Wind, familiar, deeply known, constantly connected, both companion and self, lifted his form.

These people he adored, this is how he played with them.

A drink of water? Psh, how about something more interesting and funny. Wow, that guy is walking in the middle of the street and NOT watching where he is going. Better wake him up a little, hehe. Now, time to decorate! Walls and windows, look what they can become! Oh, that fish is too close to a window for a night like this, it won't survive the cold. Here's a visual aid, kid. Whoa, that guy looks bored and stressed- no wonder, way too much paper work. Adults always think it's more important than it is. He'll thank me later. Hi birdie, fly with me!

Dancing up and around the dome of one of the tallest and most impressive buildings in the area while releasing his frost to continue on its merry way, Jack spoke to his only true friend.

"Now_ that_ was fun. Hey, Wind, take me home!"

_Even though he knew he wasn't physically there, Bunny gasped automatically as a blast of air threw them thousands of feet in the air in a matter of moments, tumbling and twirling. But, surprisingly, he didn't feel the terror such heights and loss of control normally held for him. Jack's confidence and enjoyment overpowered any irrational nerves. _

_And it was truly breathtaking as they burst through the clouds and into a moonlit skyscape, then shot at incredible speeds toward the horizon. Bunny realized they were all laughing breathlessly, somehow, experiencing this rush._

_"What is that? This music?" North questioned as the memory seemed to fade._

_Before anyone could answer, they were falling back through thinning clouds._

It was daylight here in Burgess, the town he had watched grow out with the generations of children he had watched grow up for three centuries. This was where he was born, it was a place he managed to keep a consistent tie to, despite it all. No one here told him he didn't belong. It was _his_ place. A constant of life. As much a home as he was going to get.

"Snow daaaay!"

His favorite town and his favorite children! He gave them more snow days than most. Watching the kids get excited about something he, Jack Frost, had done was the best feeling in the world.

_Tooth laughed at Jack's thought. "See? His intentions are genuinely for the happiness of children…"_

_As they watched Jack bounce around the street, eliciting startled cries from the townsfolk- 'greeting' people, as the winter spirit was thinking of it- Bunny snorted. "Yeah, kid really doesn't seem to realize how annoying he's being, though."_

_They could sense Sandy's disapproval of his comment._

_North just chuckled as he watched and felt Jack's joy when he played in the wind and then sped swiftly across the ice of the very pond where they had confronted Pitch days later._

Oh! Alright, one of his favorite playmates! Jamie Bennett, imagination personified, reading intently. Must be really interesting.

Jack wasn't ready just yet to curl the freezing waves back up inside himself so that he could approach the boy without making him really uncomfortably cold. But he _was_ curious… he barely had to think of his idea when Wind snatched the book and flung it to the ground so Jack could check it out from a distance.

_They all felt a little jolt of their own sadness as Jack began talking conversationally with the child. They felt how pointless he realized it was, but how he could never, ever bring himself to stop doing it. He could always pretend. Even with just a one-sided conversation, he could at least keep smiling._

_"I never want to see this again," Tooth murmured. "Jamie not seeing Jack."_

_As Caleb and Claude joined Jamie, excited about the weather, Bunny couldn't help but comment, "And, tha' ankle-biters really do like th' snow. He's making them happy just bein' himself."_

_He didn't miss Jack's look saddening slightly, despite his smile, as he was ignored and the conversation immediately turned from his icy gift to Easter egg hunts. He could feel the frustration and jealously warring briefly within the frost spirit, but the Easter Guardian was frankly surprised that Jack actually bothered to struggle against them at all._

No, it's OK. Easter is good. It's important. It makes the kids really happy.

Yeah, well, so do _I_. But with this last sulky thought, he managed to push the anger down and follow the boys.

Alighting as gracefully as ever on the fence, Jack tried to get back his original feeling of lightness and fun as he listened to the kids' conversation. His focus sharpened as they brought up the Easter Bunny. He wasn't sure if he preferred Claude' disbelief or Jamie's belief in the Easter Guardian. Neither made him particularly happy, but for different reasons.

"The Easter Bunny_ is_ real," Jamie insisted.

"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and reeeally full of himself," Jack countered.

_North burst out laughing and mentally nudged Bunnymund. The Pooka sent a disdainful silence back, as he tried to process the handful of thoughts and feelings that whispered by as Jack said this. _

A long-standing frustration with Easter and Bunny in particular, equal parts resentment and self-loathing and pride and hope. And then anger that Bunny, who probably didn't even know Jamie existed, was believed in by the boy while Jack, who had personally visited since he was born, was unknown.

_"I didn't realize he had such a connection with Jamie already?" Tooth pondered what that meant exactly, that their _one_ last believer in the world had also been consistently watched over by Jack since birth._

The winter spirit's inner turmoil kicked up several notches at the rest of the conversation around him.

"Jamie, hat! We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one, honey. It's just an expression."

_The other Guardians winced even before they saw Jack's momentarily stunned face or felt the pain that shifted to indignation. And although they were sadly getting used to the hollow feeling that Jack seemed to always be carrying around, this felt worse. More personal. When other people had ignored him, he had seemed resigned more than anything. They weren't sure why this exchange in particular cut deeper._

"Hey!"

But as the negative emotions started to rise, a spark of something… _Fun_ leapt forth, smothering the frustration with a Good Idea.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

Well, let me show you, hah! A mischievous grin plastered itself across his face as he threw an enchanted snowball at Jamie's back with practiced ease.

_"How can he do that? Jus'… switch instantly from being hurt an' aggro ta playin with tha' nippers?" Bunny questioned as they watched the blue sparkles of Jack's magic light up faces and fill the air with laughter. _

_"He is child, is their way. But…" North didn't need to say more. They could all feel the underlying grief that Jack so resolutely buried, favoring the happy rather than the destructive, constantly trying not to dwell on what he couldn't change anyway. But just like a child who suffers and recovers to play once more, the damage is still there beneath the resilience._

_Sandy smiled but felt an ache of his own as he observed and felt the winter spirit "play" with the other children, doing everything he could to interact with them using snow. Building up the game while oh-so-carefully staying out of range of being touched- _passed through_._

_And even though the next sequence of events was simpler to watch and feel, swept away in Jack's happy abandon, the observers were able to understand with greater clarity and depth some of the Guardian of Fun's traits. _

As was to be expected during a free-for-all snowball fight, a few projectiles missed their targets. One happened to hit Cupcake, a girl Jack had noticed over the years was often separate from other children even when they were playing happily near her. The emotions Jack felt drifting from the group of kids changed- anxiety bordering on fear towards Cupcake. And Cupcake's shifted from a resigned calm and quiet pleasure as she played by herself to the kind of hurt that comes when someone feels not only excluded, but then picked on. That hurt built up to anger and she growled.

The constant nagging sense of being helpless, unable to make a difference or interact or get attention, vanished from Jack's emotions as he focused exclusively on the pain of another- in this case a young girl who was used to taunts and jibes behind her back and falsely innocent expressions as soon as she would turn to face assailants too cowardly to confront her directly. That wasn't the case here, though- this was a group of good kids caught in a misunderstanding. Without another thought, Jack was poised atop his staff with a handful of snow. Clenching his fist around the cold material, he infused the warmth and wishes from his heart into every flake.** They want to include you. They want to play. They just don't know how. Have some fun!** The same things he told himself every time he was ignored. But at least for her, this could be true and things could change if only she'd believe it…

And he threw that snowball not at her back, but straight in her face. An ironically accepting gesture by 'one of the other kids,' pulling her in and including her in their fun. Jack watched intently for her reaction, hoping. As she blinked her eyes and began to laugh, surprising even herself, a thrill of triumph and joy ignited something wild in him and his own laughter was clear as the blue sky above them. The quick transition to joy and fun that washed over the children was a heady mixture for Jack, and he suddenly needed to do something special, something extra free and fun, no boundaries!

_He wanted to be part of this so badly, the Guardians realized. To share all the life and fun and compassion that sang through him and out into the world. To have a _connection_ that meant something. Underneath the blinding feelings they felt from Jack, their own emotions were beginning to escalate with an uncomfortable mixture of heightening fondness for him and increasing sorrow._

Jack knew exactly who he wanted to impress most, and so it was Jamie he swept up onto a sled and carried off on a bed of ice. The winter spirit brought his supernatural awareness of the elements around him to the front of his attention, knowing exactly how to create a path that would navigate the smaller boy through the hustle and bustle of town. He knew he couldn't control how people they passed reacted to it, so he didn't bother worrying about_ that_. He focused on Jamie's experience alone. Making it something thrilling, unique and undeniably unusual, something that would make him wonder how it had happened, where it had come from...

_He made it seem easy with a manipulation of his powers so thoughtlessly controlled it was hard for the Guardians to distinguish exactly what he was doing, even though they were sensing and feeling everything. It was subconsciously executed mastery based on long years of habit and experience. There _were_ raised eyebrows at Jack's very reckless optimism and ability to get completely carried away with an adventure, as he flew Jamie along on the sled, creating a wave of destruction in his wake. But they recognized that there was a subtle train of thought on the periphery that assessed what was going on and was ready to adjust if there was threat of real injury to anyone. They understood the underlying thought, though: what was fun without a little risk for excitement?_

_Bunny sighed. Feeling what Jack could feel revealed one thing very clearly. The kid really _wasn't_ maliciously causing the trouble. He just saw it as an unimportant side effect to the much more important goal of having a good time, combined with a quietly desperate urge to do something that would be undeniably _noticed_. "Still not an excuse," the Pooka grumbled as he watched cars slide into each other, but there was a tone of regret there as well._

And then Jack launched Jamie up into the arms of Wind, and though she couldn't hold him aloft, she enjoyed being included in the moment. He knew exactly how Jamie would land- safely in a snowbank- and so Jack just basked in the moment of pure joy that radiated from the air-born child, the rest of his senses taking a back seat.

This is SO AWESOME! Jack couldn't help the glow of pride he felt at how thrilled Jamie was when he landed and began describing the ride.

Yep. _That's_ Jack Frost, kid.

BAM!

Uh. Right. Couch. Paying attention to stuff. "Whoops."

Out popped a tooth and suddenly it was all about the Tooth Fairy. Aaaand it was back. Being ignored after ALL THAT for a Guardian. Ugh. Didn't those guys have _enough_ believers? Not that he had anything against the Tooth Fairy, he hadn't even met her. Which was _kind of_ the point. She wasn't here. _He_ was here. And yet, the thought of her was enough to erase his existence- well, his connection, anyway- with these children.

_Tooth sigh as she watched the sky get suddenly darker. "Ohh. Could this have been rubbed in his face any _more_? No wonder he had such a defensive attitude about the whole Guardian thing. That awful _veil_! I don't think I _want_ to know what he thought when he met me, after all this..."_

Jack knew it was pointless to persuade or argue. To try to convince the children. But the frustrated words just tumbled out, trying to call them back into the moment with him. Finally, so wound up at being unheard, he leapt right in front of them, even thought he knew what would happen.

"What's a guy got to do to get a little_ attention_ around here?"

_They all braced themselves and sure enough, the feeling of emptiness almost completely swallowed them as Jamie passed through Jack's body. The contrast was truly brutal. First the thrill of the recent funtimes, when Jack had been able to forget that he was always alone even among a group of people he was bringing joy to. And then the reminder of complete isolation that shocked through his system with a physical sting. _

_Despite the chaos of the ice-induced accidents muted in the background, Bunny found he wasn't feeling a satisfying sense of justice served at the devastated look on the spirit boy's face. The weary defeat was just _not right_, in any way, on the winter child._

_As Jack's sorrow bled out into the elements he was connected to and the snow began to fall, the Guardians wished they hadn't entered this memory with quite so cavalier an attitude. _

Jack allowed his mind to go numb as he immersed himself in the clouds and snow and wind once more, seeking only to be one with his element and stop feeling for awhile.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**Back in the present...**_

Jack was flying around North's Globe Room and, quite honestly, freaking out a bit.

Actually, it was his third freak out in a row.

First, there was the thrill of panic as not one, but a series of memories seared their way vividly from his mind. In the moments immediately following, it was all he could do not to throw up from the shocks still trembling through his body. It had been like living hours of his life in a couple of seconds as they ripped through whatever barrier surrounded him and shot into his fellow Guardians. OK, that was pretty awful, because he didn't think he wanted the others to see_ all_ of that. He could understand better now that he'd experienced it once, how it worked and how to control the memory output, but it had been a very clumsy first attempt. Some moments he would rather keep to himself had slipped through.

Then he became aware that the transfer had literally thrown the whole group back several feet. And they weren't moving. Or conscious. After flying around to make sure they were all at least breathing and alive, he calmed enough to coordinate with the yetis. They had been incredibly helpful, gathering large pillows to prop the Guardians up and making sure they were at least lying comfortably.

The final burst of anxiety came when he realized he had no. Idea. What to do. Was this dangerous for them? Were they stuck? They didn't seem to want to wake up. Why hadn't Tooth left him back-up disaster instructions?! Oh! Baby Tooth! He turned to his little companion with the question, and the mini fairy basically communicated that he should just calm down and wait. The Guardians were experiencing the memories.

Wait.

Yeah.

He wasn't good at that.

Especially not when he was feeling this vulnerably exposed. It was rather torturous just waiting and watching as they experienced his intimate thoughts and feelings of _those_ particular memories. He knew he would need to explain some things… Jack cringed.

After ten minutes of pacing along the balustrades surrounding the factory center, Frost hopped back to freeze the elves who were decorating North's beard with Christmas lights. It actually didn't look bad. But one of the yetis removed them anyway.

Maybe he should try to catch up on some of Sephi's assignments. But he really didn't think he should just take off. And he didn't want to leave his friends until he knew they really were okay.

Phil looked at the antsy winter spirit. Looked at the cup of cocoa he was bringing to the boy. Hm. Maybe a little something special could be added...

When the yeti finally handed him the cup, Jack began drinking without thinking twice, finding it a welcome distraction. As he was swallowing down the last of the smooth chocolately goodness, he felt himself grow heavy.

Well, he _was_ feeling very drained by recent events... A little nap wouldn't hurt... The others were still out, anyway.

So he flopped face first onto the couch a few feet from the rest of his team and got comfortable. His face relaxed and his breathing evened out within moments.

And the yetis continued their work in peace, a watchful eye on the slumbering figures.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_It was with a decidedly disorienting lurch in both scene and emotions that the Guardians shifted to a disjointed continuation of the first memory. _

Jamie's room was warm in both temperature and atmosphere as Jack peeked in. He was feeling decidedly foolish for having gotten so discouraged earlier.

It had all been entirely predictable, of course.

And look at that, Jamie was still talking excitedly about the fun they had had! Well, and the Tooth Fairy, but that was to be expected as well. He smile, resigned and calm, at the happy family scene. Escaping into it for a moment.

_"I swear, this kid bounces back like _he's_ tha kangaroo," Bunny commented, but the others could hear the relief in his voice at the boy's emotional recovery, the return of his smile. It was short lived, though. They felt it as disgust enter Jack's eyes at the sight of his own frost creeping down the window, seeming to mock the separation between himself and the happy scene. It was ironic, because they could feel that it was the sense of envy Jack was wrestling with, watching the loving family, that pushed the frost powers unintentionally out- blocking the very scene he was watching with hungry eyes._

_North sigh heavily and Sandy sent a thought of frustrated agreement._

Jack felt his face grow tight. He flipped onto the roof in a graceful twirl that even other flying spirits secretly admired. His hood was already up, making him feel safer somehow. The night was bright with moonlight, but it only reminded Jack of silence and he didn't like silence. Silence pointed out that you were alone, making you listen to your own thoughts that didn't say good things. Silence pointed out that even if someone _was_ watching, they had nothing to say to you. And if someone _is_ there and you're still ignored, you're more alone than if you were actually by yourself.

Well, Jack had something to say to the silence.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong…"

The excitement of the snowball fight and the sled ride… that had been as fun as any Easter egg hunt or Christmas tree, right? Hadn't the children's faces and laughter shown that?

But… he couldn't deny the uncharitable thoughts he had had towards the Guardians. Was that part of the problem? Like the envy-driven frost he had caused, which separated him from the companionship he watched, was his envy of what the Guardians had somehow _blocking_ it? Was there some_ lesson_ he was supposed to learn? Well what the heck WAS it?

"Can you… can you just tell me what it is?"

Yes, he was begging. Careless confidence was put entirely aside because he was either alone anyway, or if there _was_ a Man in the Moon watching at that particular moment, and there was _any_ chance of _finally_ getting an answer… yeah, he'd beg.

Jack broke eye contact with the moon and looked down in torment, leaning on his staff for support.

"Because I've tried everything…"

Snatches of barely formed memories whipped by, too fast to absorb, tens of thousands of them attesting to the winter spirit's countless attempts at connecting with the people of the world.

"...and _no one_ ever _sees_ me." Desperate eyes raised back to the shining satellite. Begging. Waiting.

_All the Guardians could feel were raw nerves. They were uncomfortable watching this moment of their youngest so entirely stripped of defenses, vulnerable. They were painfully aware of each other, and their shared sense of guilt at the fact that their newest member had ever had to feel this rejected and alone._

"You put me here!" Anger, Accusation. Created from pain and grief, however, not an aggressive nature or malice. "The _least_ you can do is tell me. Tell me _why_?!"

Wasn't… wasn't that only fair? He could feel both the tears and the pleading in his eyes, but it just didn't matter. Please, please, _please_...

_"You tell 'im, Jack," Bunny seethed. If he had been angry before about the perceived withholding of information about the veil, he was livid now. How could Manny have left the boy hanging like this?!_

_An unwelcome dread crept over Tooth and Sandy as they silently pleaded along with Jack. What possible explanation could there be for this level of abandonment?_

_And even North, who trusted Manny implicitly, was finding it hard to take, that there was no response at all from the Moon. _

_And just when he was thinking it was possibly… unforgivable... he realized. Maybe the veil had worked against the Moon, as well, until recently? And then Manny had told _them_ to answer Jack. That very night, in fact. With this slight thread of hope, the Christmas Guardian braced himself. Soon, Jack would be with them and everything would change for the better. As for the past… well, that's what they were trying to find out with this whole thing, right?_

Jack gave up and turned away, unanswered once again. Wind was all too happy to take him somewhere else, try to change his focus from whatever was making him so sad. Cold toes touched thick wires, and the winter spirit began listlessly spreading the frost that was always so eager to escape. As he walked along elevated electric lines, Jack tried to remind himself that he liked being free with no responsibilities. No restrictions.

Nothing to _do_ that _meant_ anything…

And just as he was trying to figure out how to turn these thoughts _off_ again, find something to distract himself with, a glow filled the sky and a smile of relief appeared. Perfect. The silence was driven back by uplifting music only he could hear once more at the sight before him.

A chuckle. The hood came off. The sense of being completely alone eased a bit. He allowed the sense of wonder and fun to fill him again as the golden strands crossed the dark sky and danced by.

_Sandy could feel the intense gratitude of the other Guardians as the frost child dashed to catch one of the glowing streams, and he allowed himself a moment of joy at the fact that he had in some small way been able to protect this boy of theirs. To bring the real Jack Frost back from the silence._

_As a dolphin burst from the place Jack's fingers touched, the dream weaver was all the more determined to break this curse and relearn his own past with the child._

Jack was still smiling at the sky, trying to savor the last glows, when a dark shape flew past him, startling the boy and sending him off in immediate pursuit.

_"Finally, we get ta' the point," Bunny sighed with relief._

_The Pooka remembered their encounter well enough to view the prospect of experiencing it from Frost's perspective with some trepidation. But could there really be anything worse than this relentless loneliness? Watching Jack's ghost act, trying to play and talk with people who would never respond, was agonizing. It had to be better when he had someone to actually hold a conversation with, even if there was some initial tension. _

_Right?_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**Um. I dunno 'bout that, Bunny. Mwahahahaha.**_

_**The music thing I KNOW is painfully cheesy, but I COULD NOT HELP IT. Freaking Alexandre Desplat. I just can't imagine the first scene without the music. (Don't worry, I have headcanon that will explain it later)**_

_**Also, this took what feels like an unusually long time to write. I started before 1pm and it's 11:30pm now, with almost no breaks, just to get the first draft. Ugh. You would think that having scenes already established that you're retelling would make it easier, but noooo. I think it's easier to write my own.**_

_**I know there are a lot of things that are hinted at here that aren't fully explained yet. That's intentional. Same with the next chapters. Just some handy foreshadowing and back story hints.**_

_**And yes, Phil (mildly) drugged Jack's cocoa. Am I the first author to cross that line? Also, why do I keep having Jack fall asleep?! (eh heh, don't answer that, I know already)**_

_**Thank you for the reviews- it's amazing to know what you're thinking. :) Writing can be a lonely process without that kind of dialogue.**_


	13. New Life: Guardian Games

**Chapter 10 - Guardian Games**

* * *

_***Sorry this chapter is late! I wasn't feeling well the past few days, and it took more time to edit than anticipated.***_

_**If you don't want this scene to be ruined forever in your mind, don't read this. Is it bad that I try to forget my own fanfic when I'm watching the movie, now?**_

_**If you **_**are**_** going to read this, and you haven't watched the movie in awhile, I'd recommend it so it's clear in your mind beforehand or this may be a little hard to follow.**_

* * *

_Italics_** = What Guardians are experiencing/thinking**

Regular** = Jack's memory**

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_The Guardians fell silent as Jack's alertness and focus pulled them in. The longer they stayed in the memory, the more they felt simply absorbed into experiencing it, separated from their own thoughts and feelings._

It was definitely another supernatural being. The way spirits' physical forms interacted with the natural world he constantly sensed was just slightly different from mortal beings and objects. Spirits melted in with the surroundings more.

And the likelihood that a spirit would just happen to show up in Jack's town without intentionally targeting him was close to nil. In fact, there had only been a couple of circumstantial instances like that in the past few centuries since the winter spirit had taken up 'residence'.

And possibly fewer which hadn't meant trouble.

It was always best to deal with it directly, he had found. The specific approach depended on the spirit, their strength and their intentions. So far, he had always managed to get the upper hand in the end while he was on his own home turf. It just took creativity, sometimes.

And so he followed, trying to see and feel where the being was going. Hm, it's trying to be stealthy, while also obviously trying to get his attention. A weaker spirit, then, trying to lure him into a trap rather than direct confrontation? Heh. Sounds like fun.

First approach: see if it's easy to rattle. Some spirits were distinctly shy of humans, so Jack's bouncing on cars and setting off alarms may startle it enough to give him the advantage. Besides, the winter prankster had always liked car alarms. It was like he was telling a world who couldn't hear him, "I'm here!" in a way they could.

He continued to follow where he could sense the air moved as the 'visitor' passed. The way it knocked over a trash can could have been a sign of clumsy nerves on the other spirit's part, but it seemed too convenient- intentional. And really, an alley? Jack became more wary and held his staff at the ready. No, this was a focused and practiced attempt to ambush him.

He wasn't about to back down. This was his home. And almost every spirit he met- or on the rare occasion re-met- underestimated him anyway. It both irked him and made him grateful, as he typically then had the upper hand and managed to find ways_ other_ than fighting to deal with them. Often it consisted of confusing or annoying them until they got distracted by something else and left. The majority simply vanished if he played with them long enough- he'd turn around and they'd be gone, and the silence would somehow be louder than before. Outside of a single hostile sentence (if he was lucky enough to get even that) from a Spring spirit each March, it was usually years until he'd encounter another being who could see him again.

He landed on the pavement, knowing full well it was a trap. Because even a confrontation was better than silence.

_Sandy sent a puzzled thought to the others. There were precious few spirits left in the world. Sandy had watched the vast majority either go into deep hiding or fade from existence, most of them never able to manifest again. The ones who were left were typically tied to a location or so busy, he couldn't imagine them seeking Jack out just to cause trouble. So how was it that Jack had encountered a number of them like that in this single town?_

"Hullo, mate."

Jack whirled around. Oh. The silhouette, boomerangs and voice were familiar and Jack almost relaxed before he remembered. In darkness, some things were not always as they seemed.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

When the Easter Bunny stepped into the light, the winter spirit felt most of his apprehension melt away, anger and an old aching hurt taking its place for a few heartbeats. Yep, that was definitely him, _and_- Jack suddenly felt a small thrill- the Pooka remembered the last time they met. Even if he didn't look happy about it. And even if that incident was a recollection Jack himself didn't enjoy _at all_. Still… he wasn't _forgotten_. That realization created a spark of hope that buried his anger for the moment. Maybe this year… maybe it could be different between them. And on that cheerful thought, Jack's face relaxed and his cheekiness rose quickly to the ready.

Because even with a spirit he _knew_ wouldn't physically hurt him, there were two rules Jack Frost lived by when dealing with others of his kind.

Keep your distance.

Don't show weakness.

And at the moment, with their most recent past encounter in '68 ending so terribly, these rules definitely applied to the Easter Guardian.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are ya?" Look harmless. He knew the best way to both annoy the Pooka and give a hint that he was willing to put the past behind them was to brush off that history as if it hadn't bothered him and no longer mattered.

"Yes."

Jack mentally laughed. Bunny never changed, and his grumpy face was _fantastic_. How could he get him to do it again?

_Tooth, North and Sandy tried to hold back laughter at the sulky waves of emotion coming from Bunny. Even though Jack wasn't here, his former self had accomplished his goal. _

_Bunny, however, was now really beginning to wonder about his own history with the winter spirit. It seemed to have been… complicated._

"But this is about somethin' else."

Jack could guess. The Pooka had probably noticed the snow he'd brought earlier and wanted to warn him off of the approaching holiday. He was idly wondering why the usually direct rabbit had bothered with stealth and ambush. But he was more interested in seeing how many sentences he could stretch this conversation into before the other spirit took off again and left Jack to wander in search of something other than silence.

"Fellas."

A quick stab of panic as he realized there was SOMETHING ELSE THERE and why had he focused so much on Bunny and his own internal musings that he stopped paying attention to his surroundings?! But panic quickly shifted to annoyance as he recognized the yetis. Ohhh, they were going to be insufferable after this, having succeeded in sneaking up on _him_ for once. But wait, why were they even h- the thought was cut off as a yeti grabbed him unceremoniously and yanked him off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!"

He could have sent an ice blast to free himself, but it wasn't something he liked to do to the yetis, and it seemed a bit extreme until he knew what kind of game they were playing. And since when did they tag team with the Easter Bunny?! Wait, was that a sack?

"What the-"

And the next instant he was shoved unceremoniously in, the opening quickly tied shut. As he struggled against the fabric, the only thought keeping him from _freaking out_ from claustrophobia was the realization that the yetis would never hurt him. This had to be a strange game, he just needed to figure it out…

_"Really, Bunny, that's it? You ambushed him and didn't explain anything before just tossing him in a sack?" Tooth's tone had gone full-on regal disapproval._

_"Hey, the sack wasn' _my_ idea! And as I recall, _you_ were the one with the brilliant idea that _I_ had ta be the one ta fetch him."_

_"Sack was meant to add comfort and excitement of surprise…"_

_Sandy sent them all an impression of an incredulous look and a message that they were _all_ responsible for the snafu, before Jack's thoughts took center stage once more._

Jack felt his sack being tossed, then something gave a tingly lurch, his senses reeled, and he landed- rather hard, guys!- on the ground.

Even from inside the sack he could tell he was somewhere very different. Somewhere far north, judging by the pull of the earth and the strength of Winter, and obviously he was inside a dwelling. It was warmer and the sounds had changed. There were other voices. Maybe this wasn't a game? If the yetis were involved, maybe something had happened with a certain dark spirit- a little bit of dread began to creep into him.

The sack was untied and a couple of elves peered in. A flood of amazing smells filled his senses- cinnamon, nutmeg, chocolate, cloves, wood dust, paint, a hint of smoke- He was _in_ Santa's factory?! Then maybe this _was _about-

Heart pounding, he peaked out.

The first thing he saw was fire. Before he could become alarmed, he noticed North standing in front of it. Just as he had remembered, huge and energetic and gleeful. Although Jack had always longing for recognition from the stern but friendly Guardian he so rarely got to meet, he knew North didn't do things without a purpose. Jack was both relieved at the lack of immediate danger and alarmed at the implications of being brought before Santa himself. This MUST be serious.

"Hey, there he is!" North seemed jolly enough, though?

And... there was the _Sandman_, with his open smile that usually put Jack at ease during their occasional precious encounters. W-what was going _on_?!

"Jack Frost!"

And since it was Bunny who brought him here, that would mean the other person in front of him was probably the last member of the Big Four… the Tooth Fairy.

Jack instantly felt foolish for ever having suspected that she might be anything like the _other_ fairy queen he had met. Toothiana, as he knew her to be named, looked like the sort of fairy monarch children imagined and hoped for. Beautiful and kind. Colorful and graceful with a welcoming smile. He could definitely understand why all her helpers always seemed so happy.

_The male Guardians were almost yanked out of the memory at the blast of affection coming from Tooth at these thoughts. They had to smile, though, at her exuberant laughter. If they were in their physical forms, she would be giving everyone within reach a bear hug. And then as a pendulum swings, they all fell even further into the memory._

"Wow," The confused boy murmured as it started to sink in.

The Guardians all looked relaxed and happy, there was obviously no immediate danger. Jack was trying to process this.

So… the Guardians had brought him here. _All four_ of them.

For the first time ever.

With no notice or explanation.

In. A. Sack.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Intimidation tactics? He was probably in trouble, especially if _Bunny_ had been the one sent to bring him in.

As yetis once again invaded his personal space, this time to haul him to his feet, he began to grow annoyed as an unsettling mixture of wariness, defensiveness and unease filled him. He even shrugged off a well-meaning yeti who was trying to be helpful.

He usually didn't mind when people gave him a hard time for his behavior. At least they were paying attention then. But this was different, to be called up in front of the Big Four formally. His own personal struggle with the Guardians overwhelmed his thoughts and feelings.

He had always desired the companionship of these seemingly permanent spirits, their clear purpose and their status with children. But he resented the fact that he himself had none of those things despite his best efforts, while they achieved it using methods he couldn't admire. And he resented that he couldn't stop _wanting_ what he was denied. The Guardians had become symbols, constant reminders that he was _lacking_ somehow. To be reprimanded by _them_- and four against one to boot- would be nearly unbearable. His emotions swirled unpleasantly until old desperation and bitterness poisoned his thoughts.

This was just the kind of heavy handed treatment he would have expected from everyone's _favorite_ spirits. Wrapped up in their own self-importance, oblivious to anything beyond their own immediate priorities or whatever. Ignoring everything except what was concerning their happy little worlds at the moment. Oh yeah, just kidnap Jack Frost, he never has anything _important_ to do anyway.

He obviously had not captured their interest _at all_ before, so what would they want now? He couldn't remember doing anything particularly bad...

_The Guardians were all feeling foolish and frustrated that they had unwittingly made Jack feel judged and insignificant before they'd even begun the introductions. They _had_ been decidedly careless in their approach. It was ridiculously obvious that it would be interpreted as aggression, especially to a formerly rejected and abandoned spirit, frequently written off as a troublemaker and nothing more. He _would_ assume they were going to give him a hard time._

"Hope the yetis treated you well?"

Was North _kidding_?

"Oh yeah," Jack chuckled sarcastically, " I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal!"

Yeah, just throw the nobody in a bag and haul him in front of the Guardian court of judgment, then ask him if he liked the journey. So considerate.

"Oh good, that was my idea!"

Nope. He wasn't kidding. Really that oblivious.

"You know Bunny, obviously," North continued.

Bunny was looking uninterested, which might actually be to Jack's own advantage given their rough history, if the Guardians were trying to hold him accountable for something.

"Obviously." Jack smirked in amusement at Bunny's sulking.

"And the Tooth Fairy." She zipped up to him as North introduced her.

Whoa, whoa, personal space! This was definitely breaking Jack's distance-from-other-spirits rule!

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you."

He couldn't help smiling a little despite his inner turmoil. Her enthusiasm and movements were very like her mini fairies, and he'd always liked _them_. Maybe she would play "good cop" in this interrogation or trial or whatever he was facing. He didn't really feel like he should just push her away… she seemed so nice and normal…

"And your TEETH!"

Uhhh?

"M-my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say?! Yes!"

And suddenly her hands were on his face and had anyone touched his face before and he couldn't think to pull away only make incomprehensible sounds as he was overwhelmed by the unfamiliar sensation and then just as suddenly the touching stopped and he could only shoot a bewildered look at the others.

"Oh, they really _do_ sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

As she and the mini fairies looked at him with such adoration, he found he couldn't be too annoyed that they were only interested in his teeth. It was pretty funny and cute and at least they were interested in _something_ about him. Besides, he'd always had a soft spot for the little fairies...

"Girls, pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." And then she was all business again as she moved away.

As North tried to wake Sandy for his introduction, Jack tramped down on the feeling of rejection that rose at the golden Guardian's inattention. But really, this was getting ridiculous, could they just get this over with?! Give him their lecture and let him go?

"Hey, ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?"

He got down on Sandy's level as the small Guardian, now awake, launched into an enthusiastic but incomprehensible response. If the silent spirit was the one who was going to chew Jack out, it wouldn't be so bad. And although it _was_ endearing and he appreciated the attempt, the sand signing was so fast it didn't clarify anything. And he wanted this over with.

"Uhhh, it, that, that's not really helping, but- but thanks, little man."

He casually turned and began walking away to get the distance he craved, icing a passing elf in defiance. Fine, he'd play their guessing game.

"I must have done something _really_ bad to get you four together…"

The only_ other_ possibility for their bringing him here was that a certain unpleasant spirit had come back. He didn't even like _thinking_ the name. He shot the nearby yetis an assessing look. How to ask them without asking?

"Am I on the naughty list?" He laughed internally. Subtle, Frost. He saw the yetis roll their eyes.

"Hah! _On_ naughty list? You hold record."

Of course he did. Well, North obviously still didn't know anything about his arrangement with the yetis.

_Arrangment?! This was starting to really bother North. What had the yetis been keeping from him? He had thought he kept such a careful eye on everything in his domain, but apparently he had missed something quite vital..._

"But, no matter, we overlook. Now, we are wiping clean the slate."

Or _did_ North know?! Verify, don't jump to conclusions, Frost… "How come?"

"Hah, good question." Why did Bunny care about this?

North's enthusiasm increased as he responded, "How come? I TELL you how come! Because now you are _Guardian_!"

Suddenly there were yetis yodeling and_ fire_ and elves blowing trumpets.

And in an instant _nothing_ he had thought was going on made sense.

Jack was completely bewildered as banners unfurled and everyone was moving and even the little fairies were joining in_ whatever this was_ as they brought a garland of colored snowflakes and yetis were looking with pride and affection and drums and confetti and marching and FIRE!

Until they had him completely surrounded, maneuvered into place. His nerves were hyper sensitive to the fire held by the yetis behind him and in the fire place across the room, boxing him in from both directions. The yetis were too close, they would catch him if he tried to fly away, and they certainly seemed intent on keeping him there.

_North cringed. He had simply wanted to treat it like a celebration. Why hadn't he considered for a moment? Of course fire and a big parade of noise directed at a winter spirit used to a life of solitude would feel intimidating. How thoughtless could he have been? He had rarely felt so ashamed as he did now seeing the alarm on that vulnerable young face and feeling the panic Jack tried to fight back._

Then a few more elves marched up with… he didn't think he could even call them _shoes_. Apparently they had a _problem_ with his bare feet.

And amid the cacophony of chaos and confusion, the only thing that he understood with any clarity was that he would look ridiculous in those booties.

Were they trying to embarrass him, mock him?

Ohhh. Of course.

I see how it is.

If you're going to pull a cruel joke, you should be a little more subtle on the set up, guys.

He didn't really care to figure out what they would be mad enough about to pull a stunt like this. He could just imagine them sitting around judging him at one of their meetings. He always caused trouble. He always played tricks. He tried to be believed in, tried to imitate their methods in the past, how absurd of him. Need to teach the upstart a lesson.

_...He had tried to imitate them?_

Hold a ceremony, make him believe he was going to belong, and at the last minute, when he was fully participating, laugh in his face. Did you really think you could be one of us?

Well, you're too late for that trick, I've been there, done that, not falling for it again.

Or maybe- and this was worse- they would go through the motions, let him try and then let him fail as usual in his attempts, in order to make their point. Make him a Guardian, 'support his efforts', and it would be all the more obvious, when he remained invisible, that he simply wasn't cut out for it. He did things Differently, and that wasn't The Right Way. Their Way.

_The Guardians were completely shocked at Jack's paranoid thoughts. He had thought they were capable of such cruelty?_

Rejection. Pain. Anger. Knotting everything inside him.

Well you KNOW WHAT?! I figured out a long time ago I don't WANT to be one of you ANYWAY!

He let out some of his fury, slamming his staff into the ground so they would all STOP and just SHUT UP.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?!"

At their shocked looks he felt a moment of triumph. Yeah. Not EVERYONE admires you, wants to _be_ you (or… only a little… but not really...). So full of yourselves. I'll turn your own stupid joke against you. Hah! I'm rejecting_ you_!

It seemed bizarre and unnerving when North began laughing. Maybe… maybe he was happy Jack had figured it out, so they didn't have to bother to go through with it to make their point?

"Of course you do."

Nope, not letting him off that easily, it seemed. And he had always thought North was particularly kind, if a little unobservant. Their encounters in the past attested to that. Did he really believe this strongly in proving to Jack that he wasn't Guardian material? Hello, big guy, I already KNOW that.

_The memory observers remembered Jack hadn't really understood what they did, but… What did he think it meant to be 'Guardian material', that he thought he was lacking?_

"Music!"

"No music!"

Music was joy, it was the lifeblood of his existence pulling him into each happy moment, it should never, ever be used to mock. Hurt. Stab at someone.

Fine, fine, FINE. He would spell it out for them, play along and show them he had already learned this lesson. So SORRY for HOPING I could do something like you to be Seen. Shame on me.

_Do something like them? So he _had_ tried to imitate them at one point. It seemed bizarre that they had never known… had they really been paying so little attention?_

_"Or, the veil?" Tooth murmured._

"This is all very flattering, but you don't want me." Duh.

Be casual. State what they obviously want to hear.

He managed to put some more distance between them, leapt on a table and gained some higher ground. Room to breathe.

"You're all _hard work_ and _deadlines_. And I'm snowballs and funtimes." See, I know I'm not like you and I don't want to BE like you and I have a better life, anyway.

"I'm not a Guardian." Happy? That's what you want to hear, right? We cool?

Bunny laughed, "H'yeah! That's exactly what I said!"

Yup. Jack felt a sense of relief at the Pooka's confirmation. This was almost over.

_Bunny drooped. He had forgotten how early he had made his dislike of Jack's inclusion known to the boy, not even giving him a chance._

Jack felt a twinge of annoyance as North gave the rabbit a fierce look of disapproval.

Look, just let Bunny let me go. Let it go. We're done here.

Jack wasn't expecting Tooth's interference. It was all he could do not to bolt away as she flew up with serious eyes and put a hand on his arm.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." She gestured to the globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

Where was she going with this? Was she trying to make rejection easier for him by explaining why Guardians were so _special_?

"A child who _believes_. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." Yeeees, North, you have allll those believers. Noooo, I'm not cut out for that. I get it.

He wondered what that meant, _protect them_.

_The Guardians were beginning to wonder that, too, as they had very clearly failed in Jack's case. They were tense and silent as each moment showed how badly this had gone, from the winter spirit's perspective._

And he wondered if North's adamant attempts to draw him into this debacle were because he had found out about things Jack had _tried_ to do to be like them and gain believers, and was insulted or worried Jack would mess things up.

And then his pensive thoughts were pushed aside as there were fingers in his mouth again, with nearly perfect comedic timing. And suddenly, he could see the humor in it all. Here they were, using reverse psychology to convince him he shouldn't try to be something he already KNEW he didn't want to be anymore.

_North sighed deeply as he realized how far behind they had left Jack in explaining any of this at the time. How ridiculous it had been to just assume he'd_ love_ being initiated into their group, with no thought for his situation or level of understanding. _

_This memory painted a very clear picture for him. North recognized he really had been arrogant and heavy handed, so satisfied with his own position and role, he was convinced beyond reason that anyone would look up to him and desire the same, no questions asked. Jack had considered him kind yet "unobservant," but this was much more than that. It was proud, willful ignorance._

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." She really was probably trying to be nice. He could appreciate that.

Jack mentally shrugged and disconnected. At least he finally got to look around the factory a little bit. Small silver lining there, but that's what he lived for. He kept his expression casual, with a slight smile, trying to distract himself. Never show weakness.

"OK, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows WHAT!"

"You mean, the Boogeyman?" Jack couldn't help chuckling. _That's_ the story they were going with?

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" North gestured to the globe of lights. Again confirming why the Guardians were so special and important.

Now Jack was insulted. He had played along but this had gone far enough. They were _really_ going to make him verbally affirm every reason_ they_ were so important and_ he_ shouldn't try to belong? Use against him his inability to be believed in and therefore 'protect' kids in the same ways they did? Try to make him say it, that he wasn't 'equipped' to protect children and shouldn't pretend otherwise? This was so _stupid_.

"All the more reason to pick someone more _qualified_." He turned away dismissively and hoped they had picked up on the derogatory tone regarding 'qualifications'.

North's response we immediate. "Pick? You think _we_ pick? No, you were _chosen_, like we were_ all_ chosen! By Man in Moon."

"What?"

And in that moment Jack realized he again didn't know what 'game' they were playing anymore. He knew they revered Manny too much to lie about him.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth didn't look like she was joking.

"Maybe." Bunny's reluctance during this whole thing suddenly made a little more sense- he probably would be more frustrated at the possibility of Jack's inclusion than if they were, in fact, just trying to humiliate him.

"Man in the Moon… he talks to you?" So Jack was the only one he ignored. Told _others_ what to do with him, how he should be _managed_. A hollow ache settled in his chest.

And from the sounds of it, the Man in the Moon was the one who chose and directed the Guardians… so then it was _MIM_ who had determined that Their Way was the Right Way. The way to get believed in. Be Seen. So Jack's own attempts His Way flew in the face of the method set up by the one calling all the shots.

_The Guardians, trying to follow his thoughts, were getting lost- His Way? Their Way? What did any of that _mean_? This was obviously about more than deadlines vs funtimes._

"You see, you cannot say no, it is destiny," North concluded.

"But wh-why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" He had _asked_ enough times, tried _checking_ with the Moon as he both imitated and ultimately rejected their methods. It just rubbed it in further, really- he, Jack Frost hadn't been worth talking to, but the Guardians were the Moon's _special_ ones.

But then, that meant _now_...

For the briefest of moments, peering up at that always silent, always shining spirit, he felt hope. He was finally being given a chance by the Man in the Moon himself to have what the Guardians had, all the rewards they enjoyed with their empire of believers. To finally have both purpose and presence in the lives of others.

If this chance had come up a few hundred years ago, he would have taken it without hesitation. But in those centuries of trying to achieve it by himself, he had come to see that the practices and rewards of the Guardian Way were NOT what he wanted.

At first he had tried to mimic their methods however he could. After all, they made kids happy and were believed in, _seen_, in return. And although he consistently failed to achieve the same, he kept trying.

But as the years passed, he never once saw the Guardians actually _with_ the children, not really. They didn't try to be with the children just as they didn't try to be with Jack. It bewildered him why they would go through all the trouble of gaining believers if they weren't going to _enjoy_ them. They just deposited their presents, eggs, coins and dreams and left, receiving belief from afar. It was a transaction, not a relationship. They didn't come down from their busy towers to play with the children. To appreciate them. To _be_ with them.

How could they claim to_ care_ about them?

And yet Jack, who had stayed closer, right alongside the children this whole time, to love them and appreciate their delight when he made it snow or created a snowball fight or rushed down a hill on a sled or frosted over a windows so they could draw… he remained invisible.

It had never made sense to the lonely winter spirit, and it certainly didn't now.

_North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were stunned. _

_Because it was so simple._

_And Jack was right. _

_They had disconnected from the very ones they were charged with protecting. This passion and care Jack had for children seemed to put theirs to shame. And the injustice of his situation, being rewarded with eternal isolation, was acute._

_And yet they were the ones who had judged _him_. And blindly tried to correct him, make him become like them, get him to see their point of view, without ever even asking about his or considering that they maybe didn't know everything. No wonder he didn't trust them or their intentions._

_They were no longer even remotely surprised at his anger._

"After three hundred years, THIS is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids?"

He knew he definitely didn't want the Guardians' kind of arrangement- to do a lot of busy work, _buy_ belief, and ignore the children themselves. If he wasn't going to be_ with_ the kids, why did being believed in matter? Better to be invisible but at least personally connected on his side than to not even have the consolation of that one-sided company.

He'd keep making them happy his own way, _thank you_. 'Protect' them in his own way. Even if they never knew him back. Because at least then _he_ knew _them_, and could care for them in small ways, though it went unrecognized.

So. The Moon was doing either one of two things with this "invitation".

Either he genuinely wanted to make Jack into one of these Guardians, fit him into their mold. Ugh.

Or… could the Moon read his mind? Did he know all the ungracious thoughts Jack had about MIM's _chosen ones_? Well, he didn't really need to read minds, Jack had outright yelled his criticisms at the Moon a few times.

So maybe it wasn't the Guardians' idea but the Moon who decided on a 'make-Jack-attempt-and-fail' trick to show his rebellious winter creation that envying or trying to imitate his chosen ones was wrong. So he would accept it and not interfere. Stop his futile efforts. Accept his lot. He wasn't a Guardian.

Whatever. Either way, his reply would be the same.

"Noo, no. That's NOT for me!" Jack's anger simmered over as he yelled up at his creator.

"No offense." Yeah, he'd gone a little far directly criticizing the rest of his audience, but he wasn't feeling particularly sorry at the moment.

"How, how, HOW is that not offensive?"

Jack turned away. He couldn't care less what Bunny or the rest of them thought, he tried to convince himself. He was just too heartsick by this whole night and its cruelty. That's the_ last_ time he ever talked to the Moon.

_Bunny didn't want to watch the rest. He knew what was coming, and with this newfound insight into where Jack was mentally and emotionally, he didn't think he could bear it. But he heard his past self continue.  
_

"You know what I think, I think we dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this _clown_ know about bringing joy ta children?"

_The Pooka sunk lower, his own past words mocking him- as if they should have been directed at himself. He wished they had been..._

Alright, that one was too easy and his anger too raw. A tired smile, shake of the head, and he couldn't help replying,_ trying_ to defend himself and his methods. "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids _like_ what I do." Which you would_ know_ if you _paid any attention_.

_"Don't say it, don't say it…" Bunny was furiously wishing away his next words. His companions were silent, caught in a sense of dread._

"But none of them believe in ya, do they?"

Knife in.

"Y'see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even _exist_."

And twist.

_Bunny could feel every last shred of Hope being sucked out of the boy as he oh-so-deftly pointed out that Jack's way was Wrong, would never be rewarded. Grief choked the Pooka as he realized what he'd done- destroying his own Center's purpose and reinforcing the crushing lie that Jack was _lacking_, when the truth was the exact opposite._

Bunny was right, he realized, and the reality struck a solid blow. The Easter Guardian was pointing out exactly what Jack was sacrificing by not being like them, by rejecting them. He'd never be Seen, never have companionship, never mean anything- all the things that mattered most. Well, almost most. The kids themselves would always, _always_ be first.

_Please don't think like that… don't listen ta me..._

Don't show weakness. He could only smile and nod, as if conceding a point that didn't really matter, even though his heart felt completely empty.

"Bunny! Enough." Yeah, he thought absently, she was nice.

_Tooth was furious with herself. Why hadn't she stopped this earlier? Why hadn't she _insisted_ more firmly at this point?_

"No, the kangaroo's right." Pretend it doesn't matter.

"Th- the what? What did you call me? I'm _not_ a kangaroo, mate."

The Pooka stalked over, and Jack stood his ground.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you _were_." Bunny probably wouldn't remember that long ago conversation, but Jack clung to the memory and the slight sense of satisfaction at how much the term had annoyed the rabbit a couple centuries ago. Giving a little torment for what he was receiving. "If you're not a kangaroo- _what_ are you?" It was weak, and he knew it, but that's all he could muster at the moment.

_Don't… don't say..._

"I'm a Bunny. The Easter Bunny. People. Believe. In _me_."

And then the silence he had avoided earlier that night filled his mind, killing everything, the light, laughter, music, hope… just silence promising to stay with him for the rest of his existence. Just silence and darkness and despair. He had sealed his fate. It would be like he didn't exist, forever, to the young people he cared about most. How long would he last before he faded entirely away? That's what happened to unnecessary spirits, right? Fading. Not a bad prospect, with this silence facing him, filling him.

Why had the Moon bothered to give him a name at all?

"Jack."

He must have gone somewhere very dark, judging by how much that very name startled him.

"Walk with me."

It took a moment, but North's serious blue eyes brought him back, and he was breathing, and he was _Jack_ again. Jack Frost. He did things his own way. He would _be_ with the kids until he died or faded or whatever, and he'd go with a smile.

He turned from Bunny without another word or glance and followed the largest Guardian.

These four, they_ did_ do good things for the kids, even from a distance, and he would always be grateful for that. But he would never want to live without the children, himself. They were… they were all that he had, all that he was, and all that he would ever be.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**I can feel your hatred from heeeere. Look back two chapters at the author's note. I told you it'd be angsty. **_

_**And if you check out my Tumblr when I was writing this, you'll see how much I HATED writing this- IT WAS SO HARD TO FIGURE OUT AND COMMUNICATE THE WAY I WANTED! YES I AM YELLING RIGHT NOW!**_

_**For the first part, there are reasons Jack is wary of other spirits who would seek him out, going along with my world canon (and it's not because they randomly get cranky).  
**_

_**It's pretty funny how pivotal a role those silly shoes play in all this, isn't it? They're a total catalyst. Puts the first chapter into a little more perspective?**_

_**I have specific backstory I'll reveal eventually about Jack's attempts at imitation and why he has such conviction about the in-person aspect of caring for children. It is not inconsequential.**_

_**I will at some point do a side story showing how in the world they decided stuffing Jack in a bag was the right first step for welcoming him into their group… it must have been a really weird discussion.**_

_**Also, I will always make funtimes one word because when it comes to Jack, it is it's own darn thing.**_

_**Oh, also, I commissioned a little piece of ROTG fanart to accompany this chapter, as a thank you for sticking with me for 10 chapters! I'll post it on Tumblr later today and link to it in my profile. :) And as always, tell me about your impressions and reading experience, please! *points to review box* ^_^**_


	14. New Life: Paradigm Shift

**Chapter 11 - Paradigm Shift**

* * *

_**WELL, my duckies… you completely overwhelmed me with your amazing reviews for the last chapter! There is a quote it brings to mind: "You never know what book you wrote until you know what book people read." - Michael Lewis. I very genuinely thought people would hate chapter 10 (listed as 13 on FF). So… thank you for letting me know about your experiences and thoughts, you banished some of my insecurity about my approach to writing it. I also LOVED that you had so many questions, which I do my best to answer and post on Tumblr so everyone who is interested can know.**_

_**Chapter 11 may be a satisfying transition? Chapter 12 is the final memory-heavy chapter for awhile. We gotta get back to the present day plot sometime, eh? Spring. Pitch. Memory veil mystery. And so much more. ;D And how are all these new revelations and understandings from the memories going to impact everyone!? Mwahahahaha… I have so much fun. ^_^ *prances around***_

_**Oh wait, I can't end the author's note there, on a giddy high note, when this chapter starts off kinda depressing. Hmmm… REMEMBER HOW BAD JACK FELT AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! Loss of hope. Silence. Darkness. Got it? OK, read on...**_

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Bunny hated it. Every look and word. So painful. And the moment he watched himself fully brake through the cocky, defensive shield and basically stab the kid where he was already deeply, endlessly wounded, causing him to think _such thoughts_… he had never desired to undo something so desperately.

Was that really him?

Was he really that brutal and blind? Could he not see for just a _second_ that Jack's words were of frustration and sorrow and a sad attempt at self-preservation? Had it been beyond his comprehension, that having been abandoned for centuries just _might_ wear down a kid's self-worth to the point that all that would be left is a weary self-loathing and a fragile shell to hide behind?

No, he had only thought of his own ego, of his prejudice. And so he had lashed out against petty criticisms and in return… there was really no other word for the way he realized Jack had felt. He had _tortured_ the winter child. Emotionally beat him down and kicked him while he was defenseless.

A child.

He had seen it clearly this last week, that Jack still had the heart of a child.

A child of greater wisdom then they, it seemed.

A child Manny had specially chosen to be with them. For them to care for. To learn from.

A child who had known nothing of companionship and care for hundreds of years.

A child who somehow still had a generous and compassionate soul, despite these things.

A child who was all alone in the world.

And he had _intentionally_ rubbed these unfortunate circumstances in, intimidated him, reaffirmed all the negative thoughts relentlessly eating away at his gentle spirit.

As the memory faded to white, Bunny saw only black.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

The white eased back slowly and they were each alone within their own minds. Senses and emotions seemed duller in comparison with the world they had just experienced, a connection with things within and outside themselves suddenly gone.

For a long, long moment, no one wanted to open their eyes or move.

The sound of her own heartbeat echoing in her ears eventually brought Tooth fully back to the moment. As existence itself seemed to normalize, her face crumped at the raw pulses of grief flaring through her frame. She finally faced the task of opening her eyes, and had to blink several times to get past the blur of tears. Rolling her aching body into a sitting position, she immediately saw her fellow memory travelers in as bad a state as she was, propped up on large cushions on the floor of the globe room. Sandy's head was lowered and his small hands were pressed tightly to his eyes, slightly darker lines of sand down his face evidence of his weeping. North didn't even bother to cover his face, sitting slumped over as large drops soaked into his beard, his eyes dull and unfocused.

Bunny was just lying motionless in a tight ball, face hidden. She might have thought him still unconscious if she hadn't known the memory had dissipated. North's whisper brought her focus back to the large man.

"He saw us as… as... and we…_ hurt him_. Like monster." And that's exactly what North felt like right now.

North realized that none of it- not bedrooms or surprises or toy designs- could ever really make up for how they had made him feel in the beginning. Those wounds were cut deep, and it would take more than a few token gestures to heal the lacerated soul that was their Jack.

As North looked up slightly at this realization, his gaze fell on the sleeping form of the winter spirit, lying on his stomach slightly curled around a cushion. Tooth and Sandy followed his gaze.

The sight of Jack, who they had last seen in such a tense, terrified, dark place, now completely relaxed and content in slumber was jarring. None of them could bear to make a move towards his resting location.

Glancing up from his work, Phil noticed their upright forms and approached, talking in yetish- but his words slowed into silence as he saw the broken looks and lack of reaction all around. He glanced at Baby Tooth, hovering over his furry shoulder.

Now would probably be a good time to wake Jack up.

The tiny fairy zipped over to the sleeping face, chirping softly in his ear and rubbing a miniscule hand on his cool skin. It was barely a moment later when dark lashes lifted from pale cheeks and Jack smiled at Baby Tooth. She gave him a worried expression and glanced over her shoulder at the Guardians, and the winter spirit bolted up, earning a startled jolt from everyone but Bunny, who remained completely still and curled in on himself.

Jack was horrified to see tear tracks on all their faces, and even more alarmed when they broke eye contact and seemed to hunch further inward.

This was way worse than he had imagined- had it really been that bad or shocking?! Of course it was, they probably felt so _judged_ and _insulted_ by what he had been thinking.

He jumped to his feet and rushed to explain.

"Whoa, whoa, I know that was totally messed up, but before you get more upset- I think… I think you need to see the rest. That was a _really_ bad stopping point."

Silence. None of them were even remotely interested in reliving more of… _that_. The yawning void that constantly pursued him as he ghosted through life Unseen. The relentless loneliness and sense of worthlessness that tugged him back and forth from desperate action to defensive apathy as he could neither forget his desire for companionship nor achieve it. And the surprise twist of his fear of them- their judgment and their intentions towards him- that he fought against with anger and resentment and criticisms hidden behind a faux smile. Tooth marveled that she had ever thought this would be _fun_. Jack's next words broke through her self-critical haze a little.

"We did end up here together in the end, remember?" Jack gave them a hopeful smile and tried not to feel discouraged when their faces and posture didn't change. He clenched his hands together, anxiety for his new friends rushing through him.

"Look, I know a lot of what I thought was wrong. Totally wrong. I realized that once I got to know you guys even a little bit. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

North gave a shaky sigh, closing his eyes in pain. "You are not one to apologize for conclusion jumping to us, Jack."

Tooth sniffed and swallowed. "And you _weren't_ wrong. Not really. Not about… about the children. And us."

As Sandy signed a face with X's over the eyes, Tooth nodded. "Totally blind."

"We have not kept Oath in way it was meant to be," North concluded.

Bunny remained silent and inert. Very, very unlike himself.

Jack was worried and confused- they thought his warped thinking had been correct? He knew better now- that they were not cruel, but kind, generous and self-sacrificing. He knew their intentions had been good, even if the execution at the time was a little off.

As he looked at the way grief seemed to have settled on their forms, he could only conclude one thing: his own thoughts and feelings that they had experience directly must have rubbed off somewhat, and stuck with them even after the memory was over. They couldn't really be questioning themselves, right? Because he certainly didn't, not once he learned the truth.

_This is bad. Really bad._ There was no Wonder or Hope or anything happy here. This was a time for Memories, not just Fun. Resolved, he walked quietly over and rested a hand on Tooth's shoulder. Argh, he _hated_ to see her crying.

"Ask to see how I got to _really_ know you." His tone and words were at their gentlest. As she bit her lip, he grinned. "You're all still lying on the floor, anyway."

Whether it was a sob or chuckle that escaped her, the violet eyes did brighten slightly and she rested her hand over Jack's. She could do this. For him. They all could.

"Jack," inhale, "How did you get to really know us?"

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_The transition into the memory seemed much smoother this time, easing from the white to a world full of additional senses and feelings as if waking from a dream into crisp reality. The Guardians braced themselves and remained silent._

At least North wasn't tossing him through a magic portal. Apparently he was content with the more conventional (and preferred) method of simply walking him out. Which was great, because with the ordeal now (apparently) behind him and his freedom in proverbial sight, a little scenic detour through Santa's workshop was a definite high note to end on. Jack had accepted his fate. And he planned to simply enjoy it as much as he could. It's what he'd been doing for 300 years, after all. The additional clarity he had gained today didn't change much really, he reflected.

He was feeling a little bad about being so harsh on them (well, maybe not Bunny), especially if they were just following the Man in the Moon's orders. His mood was a little more charitable now that the whole thing was over. North, though oblivious and pushy today, had always been a bright spot in Jack's memory, and he didn't want to leave on bad footing and motivate the Guardian to make their rare encounters even more rare. As they descended in an elevator, Jack tried to smooth things over a bit.

"Nothing personal, of course. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing."

"Man in Moon says it _is_ your thing."

Hm, maybe North _was_ still sore about Jack's rejection… the thought barely registering in his mind as his senses went into overload with all the _cool stuff and fun things and activity and color and toys_ that came into sight as they moved away from the elevator.

"Slow down, would ya?! I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look!" Jack couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"What do you mean, bust in?" Huh, North really didn't know.

"Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis." And look who was standing right there! "Oh hey Phil." Yup, the yeti was still annoyed at the arrangement they had. Too bad, he thought with satisfaction.

"Keep up, Jack, keep up."

This was amazing! The_ yetis_ were making_ toys_! He had always thought they were just security and operational management. But this was way better- on each work desk was some of Jack's own permanent ice that North had sculpted, and the large furry creatures were delicately crafting replicas, surprisingly careful in their efforts. So many_ fun_ looking things everywhere, he just wanted to explore them all… He imagined for a moment what it would be like to receive one as a gift, but immediately shut that thought down before it was fully formed. Best not to dwell on it.

"I always thought the elves made the toys?"

"We just let them believe that." At the large Guardian's whisper, Jack couldn't help grinning as a small group of elves decorated- and electrocuted- a member of their group. "Very nice, keep up good work!"

This was hilarious, North was one funny leader. And watching the Guardian correct a yeti on paint coloring and seeing that he was as blind to that creature's frustration as he had been to Jack's, somehow made him feel better.

Jack's imagination went into overdrive at the sheer possibilities for mischief that this combination of elves, yetis, jolly boss and massive factory presented… oh he was _definitely_ sneaking back in here. Now that North had officially 'invited' him in, there was no keeping him out.

And then North led him through a doorway that was… not an exit? But the room it revealed was_ fascinating_. At least half of the chamber was made of ice and snow. Instead of clearing it away, North had worked with it, sculpted it, made it part of the defining character of this place- it practically sang with life and purpose. This living Winter resonated deeply within him, and he could see bright memories and moonlight and energy woven into every crystal and flake. There was a multitude of the permanent ice sculptures which had been worked to harness the magic in the material, capturing ideas and intentions and giving form to the shape and movement of those ideas.

Was this North's office? What did that mean- why was he showing it to him?

"Fruitcake?"

He was trying to be hospitable before he showed him the door? Nice, but not necessary, big guy. Shouldn't be eating this week, anyway.

"Uh, no thanks."

Pfft, did he just throw that thing?

Jack's focus and confusion sharpened, however, as North cracked his knuckles and spoke seriously.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass."

What… did that mean? Goodbye?

As the door slammed behind him and locked, he crossed that option off the list. Turning back to North he felt a spike of fear at the intense look and intimidating stalking that was quickly erasing his personal space. Before he could remember his own rule about showing weakness, he found his back pressed to the door, his eyes wide and heart hammering.

Okaaaay, apparently this wasn't over. Round 1 was Bunny. And North was going to provide a powerful Round 2. Jack bit down on a stab of genuine disappointment.

"Who ARE you, Jack?"

N-nobody?

Oh wait, what did North _want_ him to say? A Guardian? NOT a Guardian?

Depending on what the point of all this was. A moment before he had been under the impression that they were dismissing him: point proven and lesson learned, not a Guardian- no need to carry on with the 'trick' charade that was meant to teach him this. Or for the alternative possibility that they _had_ been serious about him joining on Manny's orders, he thought they had accepted his rejection of their demanding, unappealing offer (in fact, in this scenario they were probably secretly relieved, as Bunny pointed out).

It was _still_ unclear, though- which of these games was the Moon playing, and were the Guardians themselves even aware? Were they wanting him to claim he _was_ or undeniably_ wasn't_ a Guardian?

He wished North would just speak plainly, this game had long ago ceased to be _fun_.

"What is your Center?" North practically growled.

Apparently _that_ wasn't going to happen. Recovering himself, he pushed back verbally in frustration.

"My _Center_?"

"If Man in Moon chose you to be Guardian, you must have something very _special_ inside."

OK, first of all: Personal. Space.

Second,_ special_? He scoffed. No. But he guessed the conclusion that they _did_ want him to be a Guardian was the accurate one? Or… this was more reverse psychology? Argh, this was too confusing. Jack gave up. _Just see where this is going… play along_. He mentally sighed.

But then... there_ was_ something tugging at him, telling him to pay attention, to listen… _something_ about North's earnestness. Complete and honest. His full focus, both gentle and adamant, made Jack think maybe the older spirit was somehow_ genuinely_ trying to_ help_ him. To show him something important. Maybe North knew something Jack didn't that would make things... better somehow? For some reason the numbness eased slightly and he found himself trying to follow and understand the lesson, as North got out a wooden nesting doll.

_A prickling feeling, similar to the sensation of warmth being rubbed back into cold hands, eased through North's heart as Jack was finally able to open up- just a crack- to the real intentions behind his host's actions._

"Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little," North thrust the doll into his hands, "Well, go on."

North's conviction that this was going somewhere was clear, so Jack warily set aside his staff and followed the large man's prompt to open the wooden figure. Jack wondered if North remembered their bonding over a Matryoshka doll a previous time, when he was a new spirit a few centuries ago. The memory was precious to Jack, and made him want to try to please this holiday protector he had once looked up to. Besides, this was kind of like a guessing game, it _could_ be fun...

_North sighed as he realized that this memory Jack referred to, with the Matryoshka doll in his early years, was obviously another forgotten one for North… he was anxious to get them back so he could understand the full reality of his relationship with the winter boy._

Seeing the first doll inside, Jack had to smile. "You are downright jolly?"

"But not just jolly!" As he continued opening the next sections, the winter sprite made a real effort to follow North's 'teaching'. Things aren't as they seem? Appearances are deceiving? Learn a little more about people before judging? "I am also mysterious. And fearless. And caring… and at my Center…"

Out popped… something that didn't seem to fit the rest of the series.

"There's… a tiny wooden baby." Jack rubbed his head wearily- he was tired of trying to decipher unclear intentions and messages. Why was he doing this, again?

"Look closer. What do you see?"

Trying not to get discouraged or give up on the challenge, Jack did look closer. "You have big eyes…?"

"YES!" That was it, he got it right!? "Big eyes, VERY big eyes, because they are _full_ of Wonder." For a few moments there were no thoughts at all, just an awareness of North's large, warm hands wrapped around his shoulders. Gentle and safe and confusing. The world normalized as he was released, and Jack had to smile at the enthusiasm of his 'teacher' as he continued his explanation. Frustrating as this beating around the bush was, he liked that North was trying to help him figure it out on his own, and that the Guardian seemed to care so much about helping him understand. Like he was worth the attention.

_North's heart ached and he wished he could break into the memory and wrap the boy up in a hug that would erase all doubts about that for the next 300 years, at least. No words needed to accompany the emotions from the other Guardians to tell North they would join him._

"That is my Center. It is what I was born with, eyes that have always seen the Wonder in _everything_. Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air!" As they moved back out into the hallway and Jack once again took in the glory of North's amazing factory, these words were beautifully illustrated in every detail of the place and his creations. Jack found himself stepping closer to the Christmas Guardian, realizing he didn't want quite as much personal space as he had a few minutes before. "It is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian."

Oh.

Jack stared back down at the little doll in his hand. _A Guardian_. That's how this all tied back.

"It is my Center."

He could see it now- whether the intention was to truly encourage Jack to be one of them or to show him he wasn't, North was using his own example to demonstrate how to think about it.

"What is yours?"

He was either showing the younger spirit that he thought Jack had a special 'Center', too, even if he wasn't good enough to be a Guardian like them. That Jack could still find his own way in the world, and that was okay.

Or showing that he understood it would be hard to change, but trying to help Jack figure out how to fit their Guardian mold, by applying this 'Center'. Maybe… maybe he could? For a moment Jack _believed_, against his own instincts that challenged Their Way. He was beginning to think it _could_ be that they actually _did_ want him to join them, as daunting as that was.

But Guardian or no, like the best lessons, it left Jack with more questions than answers. Because he really… couldn't answer North's query. What _was_ he? What did he _do_ for the world and its children, other than entertain a few of them?

His previous confidence faded somewhat. He would do things 'his way,' huh? What _was_ that, even?

"I don't know."

The insecurity was eased somewhat by North's kind look as his massive hand closed Jack's thin fingers around the tiny doll, a gesture of confidence that he would figure it out. Jack couldn't help feeling both vulnerable and grateful as he smiled slightly up at North.

_Sandy sent North an approving mental pat on the shoulder. Tooth also chimed in, voice carrying her relief and affection, "He was so _confused_. But you helped him see that that was alright and he could figure it out. Helped him keep trying. _Thank you_, North."_

The moment was over, however, when Bunny hopped up and told them there was something wrong at the Tooth Palace. Jack could see the real concern in the Pooka's expression and it gave him pause- he remembered that look from long ago, and it made him remember that Bunny did, in fact, care deeply about certain things, even if Jack wasn't one of them.

Still, this was _his_ cue to depart. Besides… better to leave before he was too tempted. The idea of belonging to this group was sounding slightly less bad, but he didn't want to forget why that was _not_ a good idea. He had been nothing but confused this whole time, and North's kindness was hard to resist. It would be so easy to just pretend and go along with it.

But as their recent conversation had just pointed out, he didn't know what they _really_ wanted, let alone what he himself was or how he was useful- he just had years of anecdotes. He didn't know how they fit together. And to be perfectly honest… he didn't think he could be what the Guardians would want him to be, even if he did decide to do things differently.

And he _wasn't_ going to just pretend.

But then North grabbed his shoulder and started marching "To the sleigh!" obviously intending for Jack to come along. After a few steps distracted by the touch, Jack shook his head.

Ohhh no, this was _not_ his deal, and he_ remembered_ North's sleigh. No, thank you.

But the big guy wouldn't listen, so Jack's protests continued as they marched into what appeared to be an ice tunnel filled with bustling yetis and elves.

"I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There's no way I'm climbing into some rickety old… sleigh."

Massive doors were opening and Jack could already tell this wasn't what he had been expecting. When had the reindeer gotten so _huge_, and when had the sleigh become so AWESOME!? There were levers and gears and rockets and a navigation globe that told the story of powerful machinery expertly applied to make this vehicle fast and very fun to drive. As the glossy wings and runners snapped into place and the benches in the back popped out, objections were completely overruled in Jack's mind and there was only one conviction left: he _had_ to try this thing out.

"OK, one ride, but that's it." He hopped into the back and could already feel the tingle of excitement beginning to travel up from his toes as he began inspecting the details of the sleigh up close as North and Bunny bantered.

And as they took off down the tunnels made of ancient ice with its own mysteries and laughter, it was _so_ very worth it. No more complicated lessons or life decisions. Once again, he was just Jack Frost. On the rollercoaster ride of his life. Made all the more perfect by the fact that Bunny seemed to hate it. North was a crazy mad GENIUS!

_They could feel the old reckless abandon return and the blinding flare of joy- of Fun- radiating through him, making everything bright and alive again. And as that combined with awe when they shot into the air and the arctic landscape spread out beneath them, Bunny looked past the despair he was struggling with and found even he, in that moment of Jack's happiness, loved the sleigh._

Ooo, idea!

"Hey Bunny, check out this viewwhooooa!" Jack let Wind carry him off the back of the sleigh and flip him right up beneath it moments later.

The wind rider snickered as he hopped onto the runner beneath the sleigh. The Pooka was probably even more nervous after watching someone get blown overboard. It would be fun to see how he would react. Maybe he wouldn't care, or maybe he'd be grateful Jack was no longer riding with them, or maybe...

At first he was a bit surprised that Bunny seemed upset Jack had gotten whisked away. Then he couldn't help assuming a delighted smirk and super casual pose when the rabbit mustered up the courage to peek over and see what had become of him.

"Aww. You _do_ care."

He _was_ teasing, but a small part of him was also grateful for the concern, when he had expected to be ignored.

"Aw, rack off, ya bloody show pony!"

Yes! Grumpy Bunny was fun!

_At the moment, Bunny didn't mind this thought even a little. In fact, he was shocked that Jack had wanted to engage with him at all after their last 'discussion,' and was immensely relieved that he had not ignored Jack when he pulled this little stunt. Immensely relieved he hadn't reinforced the message that Jack was invisible, inconsequential and unwanted._

North took them through the portal to the Tooth Palace, and suddenly the air was swarming with black… things. Jack could feel the way they moved through the air, an unnatural and unsettling spirit presence, darting and twisting in bizarre movements. He could hear the little fairies before he could quite see them.

As they came close enough, he could see disturbing skeletal black horses consuming the smaller spirits and a shock of horror ran through him.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!"

He jumped from the sleigh, horror now overshadowed by anger at the violence towards these gentle little beings who had always been appreciative and kind to Jack when they had happened to pass him. He snatched the only one in reach from the jaws of an approaching beast and dropped back into the flying vehicle, cradling her.

"Hey little baby tooth, you OK?"

He smile in encouragement and felt a warm glow at her brave smile and nod in return. He found her mismatched eyes- both bright, one purple like her mistress, one as blue as Jack's own- strangely endearing.

_Tooth felt a flood of adoration for the winter spirit as he not only saved her little one, but cherished her. And she had never thought of it before, but what a charming thing for Jack to think when noticing Baby Tooth's unique eyes._

As they entered the mountain, Jack wasn't sure if he was more impressed with the extraordinary hanging palace or the sleigh's ability to navigate in such tight and twisting quarters.

"Here, take over!" Jack was shocked and delighted when North handed him the reigns. The Guardian was trusting _him_ to drive his sleigh?! Alright! His fondness for the man went up exponentially at both the FUN and North's implied confidence in him. He didn't care at this particular moment that he was definitely getting sucked into their team thing...

Then his heart fell in self-disappointment when he became distracted by the discovery of black sand and stolen teeth and he nearly crashed the flying vehicle._ Really?_ North had asked him to do _one thing_, and he messed it up?! Typical.

But these thoughts flashed by in an instant and were quickly banished once he saw Tooth and her distress. As the other three Guardians rushed to her side, consoling, Jack stayed below, not wanting to intrude in the delicate moment as an outsider. He smiled as Baby Tooth buzzed out of his hoodie and flew over to her queen, glad he could bring a little consolation from afar.

As he watched their reunion, a smooth and seductive voice Jack distantly recognized suddenly seemed to resonate from every surface.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together… didn't I?" The gloating in the Pitch's voice as he appeared was mean rather than playful, Jack decided. He didn't like it.

Wait, wait.

They really weren't kidding about the Boogeyman?! Did this mean… whoa!

They really _were_ trying to recruit him! After all, why would the Moon or the Guardians bother trying to teach nobody Jack Frost a _lesson_ if they were dealing with a much bigger threat?

With that realization, everything snapped into place. The offer became more tantalizing- because it was_ real_ and they weren't going to use his acceptance against him. And it became more terrifying- because it was tempting him intensely, but would change him, what he believed in doing. And he couldn't banish this expectation that he would fail terribly, anyway… Because what would change by simply adopting the title of Guardian? They didn't understand what it was like to be him, didn't know what he was capable of, what he had _done_, and how often he messed up. But they _would_ eventually and then it would all be over. Why had _he_ been chosen, anyway?

_They could only guess what he had been through, living invisibly under the veil this whole time, a new spirit with no guidance and no one to look out for him. But it wasn't hard to imagine that he would have made mistakes in his ignorance, and with no reassurance from anyone, internalized the guilt and let it eat away at his self-esteem until he couldn't see his own worth. _

_Even before this trip into his memories, they had seen his unconsciously expressed self-loathing. It was there in the little things he said, with a smile that made it worse._

Gaining someone's trust and acceptance was a terrible thing. He would come to care about it, but would then lose it and be much worse off than before. And other than the staff in his hand and the wind at his back, Jack had always lost everything he gained. Always.

_Sandy's thoughts towards the others were strong and forceful, and though there were no words, the meaning was crystal clear._

_They needed to pull out of their own guilt and depression and BE. THERE. For Jack. Right now they were all he had, and he should not have to face losing them to the pain of the past._

Pitch had continued to taunt them as Jack was thinking through these details, but the winter spirit's attention snapped back to the present when North demanded to know Pitch's intentions.

"Maybe I want what_ you_ have. To be _believed_ in."

Jack's heart lurched in his chest. Pitch… Pitch was like _him_?

_North scowled. Of course Jack would have felt this way, but… he didn't like that the lonely winter spirit was even in the position to draw the comparison between them, and empathy with Pitch was potentially dangerous. The boy was already so vulnerable and confused at this point. North was actually grateful that Pitch had pointedly brushed Jack off throughout this whole thing, had been too short-sighted to recognize an opportunity to manipulate. He felt a brief appreciation for the veil in this one instance. It made him wonder even more, however, about how Jack had gotten tangled up with the Boogeyman later during the Easter fiasco._

The winter elemental flinched at the sensation of the dark spirit shifting the air as he sunk from a physical presence to a shadow and back again. This interaction with the element was like having a bug crawling on him in one place, then losing it for awhile until it suddenly skittered over his skin in a new location.

_The Guardians had thought Pitch's shadow act was creepy on its own, but this additional natural awareness was nauseating. _

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch's resentment was thick and accusatory in his tone.

"Maybe, that's where you belong!" Bunny retorted.

So... Pitch didn't know where he belonged, either. Jack's empathy for the Boogeyman only grew as Bunny rejected him.

_Bunny's anxiety ratcheted up a couple notches as he realize he had basically set Pitch up perfectly for Jack to relate to. Thank goodness the Nightmare King hadn't picked up on it..._

"Hang on. Is that… Jack Frost?" Looks like Pitch wasn't much better at remembering him than anyone else.

He wasn't sure what to do, with Pitch still in the shadows but focusing on him. He felt very vulnerable, but given the way this conversation was going, he kind of wanted to give Pitch a chance to make his case. He had never known Pitch was also desperate for companionship and purpose. If there was another spirit like Jack, who wanted to be believed in but couldn't… Maybe he knew another way? Or could figure it out?

_There was just something about it that made Sandy deeply angry, that Jack had received the same plight Pitch had, but without cause. Jack hadn't deserved the isolation, and his intentions were consistently good. Pitch, on the other hand, created his own problems and it was a triumph of higher enlightenment when _he_ was ignored. And Sandy knew very well that Jack's perception that their _desires_ were also the same was highly inaccurate._

The mocking laughter ended with an amused question. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." It was technically the truth, and Jack wanted Pitch to feel like he had an audience who was willing to listen.

"Oh good." Air shifted, and he spun around to face it. "A neutral party. Then, I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to _that_ by now." He didn't have to guess how Pitch knew of his constant attempts and desire to be Seen. And he tried to ignore it but it still stung, that even someone who knew what this felt like saw him as inconsequential.

Jack's disappointment that Pitch had brushed him off shifted to astonishment when Bunny pulled him back, dashed in front of him and attacked the Boogeyman. The Pooka had probably just gotten tired of waiting, it likely had nothing to do with defending Jack… but it was still nice to be lifted out of a put down by someone else striking out against the insulter.

_Bunny actually remembered that moment clearly. Earlier that evening, after North had left with Jack, Tooth had had some firm words for the rabbit, Sandy hovering beside her looking stern. But Bunny hadn't needed it- the moment Jack had failed to respond to his barb, his face shifting ever so slightly and unable to quite mask the hurt, he knew he had gone too far. He didn't pretend to know what Jack's life had been like, but he had known the sprite was constantly striving for attention. Word got around, especially in Spring circles. Unlike most spirits, Jack wanted recognition from humans- children in particular. That's why he knew those insults would be effective. _

_Too effective, though. And so he had worried to himself, and debated whether he should say anything. But then they were under attack, and it was all about aiding Tooth. Until that moment when Pitch- who Bunny hoped he never resembled in any way- touched the same sore nerve the proud rabbit had already rubbed raw and painful just an hour earlier. He could see it in Jack's body language even from behind, the way he shifted his feet and recoiled slightly as if struck. And the grey warrior felt the lash of guilt, and something else as he looked down at the slender boy. He wanted to shove Jack behind him and punch Pitch in that cruel mouth._

But Pitch did his creepy shadow thing and reappeared on a higher platform, an angry boomerang-wielding fairy warrior close on his tail, and it went from annoying to actually scary when one of the giant black horses lunged for her. As Baby Tooth flew back into his hood, Jack gripped his staff tighter, instantly willing to attack if aggression escalated toward either fairy.

As Pitch gloated about his corruption of dreamsand, Jack began to loose any patience he had previously had with the Boogeyman. The beautiful glowing gold strands that always created happy rest for the children and comforting moments for Jack- moments when the music came so easily- being used for fear and intimidation sickened him.

And then Jack heard a story he hadn't before. A story of the Dark Ages, long before he had been born.

"Ah, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened, miserable- such happy times for me. Oh, the_ power_ I wielded! But then the _Man in the Moon_ chose _you_ to replace my fear with your _wonder_ and _light_. Lifting their hearts and giving them _hope_. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the Boogeyman! Well that's all about to change."

_That_ was Pitch's way? Make people so_ afraid_ they'd believe? He had known the shadowy spirit was creepy, but not_ this_ dark. It wasn't companionship and purpose Pitch wanted, it was fear and power- essentially destruction of what _Jack_ wanted.

But perhaps the more important realization was that he had completely underestimated the larger role the Guardians played in the world. This was… this was much bigger, much more important than he had originally thought. This wasn't just about being believed in. This was REALLY protecting children, somehow shielding them from fear and darkness. He thought of North's explanation- _he put Wonder into the world_- and felt ashamed for his earlier words degrading the Guardians.

"Oh, look, it's happening already."

Jack looked around, disturbed, as the palace itself seem to begin disintegrating. "What is?"

Tooth's expression filled him with dread for the answer.

"Children are waking up and realizing- the Tooth Fairy never came. It's such a little thing… but to a _child_…" Pitch rubbed it in with dark glee.

Jack flinched at the thought of all those heartbroken children. But their immediate surroundings… he couldn't quite describe it, but it was like the energy and harmony of the place was growing fainter, leaving a sad emptiness behind in the stone and the pools of water and the very air itself. "What's going on?"

"They… they don't believe in me anymore." Seeing this fairy, recently so happy, vibrant, strong and kind, overcome by sorrow struck him as _very_ wrong- downright painful.

But what did believing have to do with what was happening to the palace? He was beginning to get a suspicion as he looked up at Pitch with narrowed eyes.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's GREAT being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect- wonder, hopes and dreams- it all goes away."

Jack stared at the Guardians as if seeing them for the first time. These beings he had so quickly rejected, they-

"And little by little, so do they." Jack looked with disgust at Pitch's happy tone. The implications were staggering. He could hear his heartbeat hammering in his ears as Pitch continued.

"No more Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing, but fear and darkness and _me_." Jack was frozen, mind racing through all the implications of the picture this painted and the sheer scope of the threat.

He had been so willing to judge, as the frustration with his isolation and invisibility grew year after year with his inability to replicate what the Guardians had achieved. And now, when what he had scorned was threatened, he realized with incredulous shock how..._ wrong_ he had been.

Obviously there was a strong symbiotic relationship between the Guardians and the children of the world. They were tied inextricably to each others' well-being. What the Big Four did- HOW they did it- was incredibly important to the children-_ all_ children, just as North had said when Jack had been too angry and suspicious to listen. There was a _reason_ for Their Way. And they were risking_ everything_ to achieve it, even their own existence. They had a very important responsibility, it _wasn't_ a purely self-serving impulse to be believed in.

As he began to imagine what it would be like for the children if the Guardians stopped Their Way, it made a painful impact. This was _beyond_ _terrible_.

In light of this new context, _he_ was the selfish one by comparison. All he thought about was _having fun_ with children.

_The moments when Pitch outlined this depressing future had been awful at the time, but the Guardians now found themselves grateful for Pitch's thorough and timely explanation. It was quite ironic that Pitch's appearance was the final piece of evidence Jack had needed to believe in the sincerity of their invitation. And it was even more so that the Nightmare King's own triumphant explanation of his vision was what had driven Jack away from him, helped Jack escape his misunderstandings and pulled him into the beginnings of appreciation for and alignment with the Guardians. The Boogeyman had chosen the perfect timing to make an example of himself- evil and threatening to the children Jack cared for- that allowed the Guardians to stand out as shining stars by contrast. Pitch himself had formed the alliance between Jack and the Guardians._

_They almost wished Pitch was watching this, too, and realizing he had just sealed his own doom with his first move out of the gate._

"It's _your turn_ not to be believed in."

_That_ shouldn't be wished on anyone, certainly not the Guardians. Jack felt pure gratitude towards Bunny when he took the initiative to attack with this boomerang. He was coming to recognize this habit of the rabbit's, to attack first, especially when defending his team.

As the Guardians jumped from the platform in pursuit of Pitch, Jack only hesitated for one shell-shocked moment before he followed, intent on helping however he could, even if he wasn't really one of them. But the dark spirit was gone before they landed.

As North, Bunny and Sandy began talking strategy, Jack's attention was caught by a very good but very sad person sitting alone and defeated, having just lost everything. He didn't think he could do much at this point, but he could at least be there for her- so she didn't have to be alone at a moment like this.

Jack crouched down, almost tempted to reach out a hand. "I'm sorry about the fairies."

"You should have seen them. They put up such a fight." He felt terrible she had had to face that on her own- her home invaded and the helpers she cared for taken. And that wasn't all that was taken.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" In fact, why did the fairy keep the teeth once the exchange with the children was completed?

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them." _This_ was news. Memories in teeth?

"What do you mean?"

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood."

You know, _maybe_ if he had_ listened_ to her when she had been _trying_ to explain about what they _did_ instead of _criticizing_ them, he would not keep getting surprised by every little detail about how important they were. Well, he was going to listen now! He followed her across the water, freezing it as he went, listening to her continued explanation.

"My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here..."

Looking up at the painting of Tooth, receiving and protecting these 'memories', he realized nothing he had ever done was this significant. What did he know about protecting children? Certainly nothing at the scope of what these Guardians did. Anything he could do on a large scale tended to be destructive rather than productive.

And the loss of this important service to the children… it was-

"Yours, too." He felt her hand on his shoulder, a precious,_ real_ touch, but it still took a moment for him to pull away from his dread-filled thoughts.

"My memories?"

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost."

What was she saying? His earliest memory was coming out of the ice and the Moon telling him he _was_ Jack Frost. He remembered the confusion and loneliness of that first night well. There was _nothing_ before that. Did she think he was something he wasn't? Her assumption made him feel a bit inadequate, and he hurried to correct her.

"But… I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

"Well of course you were. We were all _someone_ before we were chosen."

She was calm and certain, and she _had_ said she had his teeth from… _before_.

He had been someone _before?_

His whole 'life' he had never even considered… he didn't- how could this-

"What?" The knowledge that there had been_ something else_ and he had potentially forgotten everything was like realizing he had a giant hole in himself. A sense of sorrow and outrage at the loss ghosted through him, like a memory itself. But… but it also meant...

"You should have seen Bunny!" North laughed and the rabbit chastised him. Confirming Tooth's story.

"That night at the pond, I just, I- I assumed… are you saying I had a life before that? With- with a HOME? And a FAMILY?!"

His heart was aching and bleeding and falling and floating and choking him at the thought- was it possible he had once_ had_ everything he ever wanted?! All the questions and vulnerabilities and grief from a 300-year lifetime washed over him and it finally started to make some_ sense_. There was something- he could- it meant-

_The Guardians all remembered feeling sympathy for the anguished boy at the time, but it was nothing compared to actually experiencing the manic desperation in the thoughts and desires that flowed through him, feeding a long-withered hope… Jarring thoughts, cutting deep, echoes of centuries of the same unanswered anxieties. It was even more painful than experiencing his paranoia, despair and pain at their hands when they had tried to initiate him with no consideration for his perspective._

"You really don't remember?" She looked genuinely confused. Was he such a strange case?

Could this be what was missing, why he didn't know why he was here? He could feel the adrenalin coursing through every inch of his skin. Wellll, hadn't this just been a day of Jack-doesn't-know-anything-about-the-most-importan t-things-_ever_! This changed everything! He couldn't believe he never_ knew_.

"All these years, these answers were right here…" His snuffed hope of finding purpose flashed into a brilliant white-hot flame, it's intensity mentally blinding. "If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You _have_ to show me!"

He flew around Tooth in his excitement then headed straight for the wall and started flying up, ready to get his teeth without having any clue where to look in this giant place. No idea where he was even going, just that he needed to_ race_ there.

"I, I can't Jack. Pitch has them."

He didn't even for a single second consider that a road block, not compared to 300 years of useless searching with no leads. It was almost _funny_, actually, that she looked so concerned about it!

"Then we have to get them back!" It was simple!

Tooth's sympathetic expression switched to shock as a handful of iridescent feathers detached from her body and began to float to the ground. Jack's crazed determination melted into worry for his companion.

"Oh no… the children," Tooth exclaimed as they watched the painting on the wall fall apart.

Right, of course, this was much bigger than Jack Frost. He had forgotten for a moment. The chaotic energy and thoughts simmered down as he focused outside of himself again. They needed to help the children and their protectors first.

"We're too late!" Tooth's cry shot a spike of fear through him- they _couldn't_ be, not _now_...

"No! NO!" North began swinging his swords in defiance. "No such thing as too late!"

Jack leaned forward, hoping, trying to figure out what North could be thinking.

"Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait. IDEA!" Hah, North was still North, determined and hilariously enthusiastic as he shoved a blade in Bunny's face, his glee unrestrained.

As North outlined his plan and the other Guardians surrounded their female team member with support, Jack was impressed by both the scope of what they were proposing and the unreserved encouragement and aid they offered Tooth. It was… really… really nice. They were a real team. Like a family.

Standing on his little cliff, the winter spirit was enjoying simply observing it. He took a deep breath, imagining he could absorb that warmth from here. He was just appreciating the return of Tooth's smile when suddenly their attention shifted to him.

"And, Jack, _if_ you help us, we will get you your memories." And there was that kind-knowing smile again. And Tooth's little laugh, Bunny's bewildered look, and Sandy's approving two thumbs up. He felt a little skip of joy in his chest at the familiarity of them.

He was very relieved that the large Guardian was no longer insisting he immediately become one of them, offering him a transactional approach instead- teeth for memories. Because after all this, Jack was pretty darn certain he wasn't cut out to do anything at the magnitude of what they did. Yet North was still giving him a way to help them- which of course he had been planning to do, anyway. And the prospect of his memories was a _very_ welcome bonus.

"I'm in."

_Tooth mentally smiled. "That was very cleverly done, North, I meant to tell you. Getting him to help us without pushing for a commitment. Giving him that room. If only we'd tried that approach to begin with…"_

_"Yes, but…" North hesitated a moment trying to think how to explain. "We saw memories as minor thing, but to Jack… was everything. To use as bargaining chip was maybe…"_

_The unspoken doubt was left hanging as the memory quickly transitioned to their tooth collection efforts and they were carried away by Jack's experience. It was actually fun to remember all the antics._

_The Guardians remembered being pulled into Jack's game, and enjoying it immensely as the first truly different and fun thing they'd done in a very long time. But being inside Jack took it to a whole different level. _

It was quite possibly the best time he could remember_ ever_ having, this playing with a team. He felt like he was part of something, so alive and hyper and entertained and just… happy. He even thought Bunny was a pretty great guy, the_ first_ one to agree to play with him as they set out! Each new trick and move of the Guardians' was fascinating. The pain, self-loathing, horror and desperation, that had haunted him throughout the past day were completely out of sight, banished somewhere far away by the power of Fun.

_A handful of things stuck out to the Guardians._

_First, how very closely he watched them, and admired what they did. Tooth's effortless flying and easy intuition for where the teeth were, North's powerful pace and ability to fit through any chimney, Bunny's speed and ability to pop up literally anywhere, and Sandy's ability to match them all while just floating along and seizing opportune moments. They all delighted the boy with their variety as he observed them, fascinated. They felt how he was trying to adjust to everything, too- his thoughts focused on the fact that he had spent too many years at a distance, making assumptions about them from afar. Now, he wanted the truth, was open to understanding._

_Then, how creative he was in choosing his own methods- he was very clever about playing this game. It was just a different game from what the rest of them were playing. He ended up more focused on interacting with them than on the single goal of collecting teeth. He would frequently intentionally target a tooth that was already being handled by another Guardian, or where he thought they would show up next. Trying to anticipate and meet them._

_Finally, the gratitude that wasn't put into words in his thoughts, but was constantly there- gratitude for companionship. Gratitude that they were looking at him, talking to him. Gratitude that they were actually _playing_ with him. Gratitude that they were coming together to help the children._

_And the silence was long gone, too, an endless symphony filling the whole night in Jack's mind._

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**Back in the present...**_

Phil was rather concerned.

First, the Guardians had woken up, apparently_ traumatized_. Then, once they had gone back under, Jack was acting… eerily calm. He just sat on the floor, right in the middle of all his unconscious teammates, watching their faces for any sign of emotion, Baby Tooth tucked in his hood. His fingers were constantly moving slightly- tugging at his sleeves or running along his staff or curling and uncurling in the pillow he held in his lap- but other than that he was uncharacteristically still.

It almost startled the closely observing yeti when the boy leveraged himself swiftly to his knees, grabbed the cuff of his sleeve, and crawled to each Guardian, wiping any leftover tears quickly from their faces. As if he couldn't help himself, but didn't really think he should be so bold. His movements were jerky and distressed, but gentle. Remorse and tenderness were present in the lines of his face and the way he bit his lip. When he got to the furry ball that was Bunny, still tightly curled and face hidden, he hesitated. Then settled right beside him, one leg propped directly against the grey back. Thin white fingers reached out and gently began stroking the long ears. It was evident both Jack and the sleeping Bunny found this soothing, as both their tense postures relaxed gradually with the movements until Jack was lounging back against the other half of the Pooka's oversized pillow and the rabbit had uncurled enough for his face to become visible and his paws to flex out.

Phil smiled and was about to return to his duties, when he noticed with a jolt of alarm that a swirling darkness had begun to form on the floor beneath Jack. The yeti gave a startled cry and Jack barely had time to gasp and sit up before he was sucked down into it and both he and the vaporous portal vanished, leaving behind a stunned Phil, a distressed Baby Tooth and a wooden shepherd's crook, devoid of frost, spinning before it fell to the ground.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**Getting a little more bearable?**_

_**Who took Jack?! HAH, none of you will guess, mwahaha. :P Seriously, go ahead and try, I want to see what you come up with. XD**_

_**I had to watch these "memories" moment by moment, pausing the DVD as I wrote each line and paragraph, and I have to say… Jude Law (Pitch's voice actor) really does have a super seductive cadence. I became a little obsessed…**_

_**I probably spent 25 hours getting this chapter right. *curled in a ball like Bunny* And I can't say it enough- thank you so so much to DragonflyonBreak for the exceptional BETAing. The improvements are all thanks to her.  
**_


	15. New Life: Revelation

**Chapter 12 - Revelation**

* * *

_**I've actually taken almost a month off of writing new chapter content- partially because I got a new job, and partially because it took me an unusually long time to edit these four chapters (9-12). But Chapter 13 is going well, so still plan to post that next week- or at the latest the week after. Then it's November and NaNoWriMo, and I've decided to try it and to focus on this story. :) So that should turn into a very regular weekly posting schedule again! **_

_**And , can you please increase the number of characters to list on a story? There are currently only 4 slots, and I can't bear to leave one of the Guardians off, so I just have Jack there all by himself. :'( I will send you sad puppy Jack pics until you revise your policy.**_

_**Also, I really want to thank each person who has been so lovely and encouraging. I will do something cool for you, I just need to figure out what exactly. :D But I'm so motivated because of you. Thank you.**_

* * *

_Italics_** = What Guardians are experiencing/thinking**

Regular** = Jack's memory**

* * *

_-ROTG-_

Jack stared at the drawing on Jamie's wall. Excitement was in every crayon stroke and the winter spirit felt a slight sense of contentment. Even though Jack's form didn't appear in the picture, he still felt like he was _there_, somehow.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that happened, Jack." Her look was equal parts scolding and amused, and Jack couldn't help the teasing smile on his own face.

"Kids, huh?" He turned fully towards the fairy when her expression morphed into one of gentle regret as she hovered over Jamie's sleeping form. Jack could see how her eyes caressed the slumbering child, and he felt another stab of guilt at his previous assumption that the Guardians didn't actually care for the children.

"Mm. This was always the part I liked most. Seeing the kids." Her eyes was soft and mournful. As Jack stared up at the Tooth Fairy, he realized how strange is was that he had read her and the other Guardians _so wrong_. She knew exactly how he felt, how precious each child was and how vital it was to protect them. The regret in her tensed shoulders and the sorrow in her face and tone explained it eloquently. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

Jack made a sound of thoughtful understanding. The fact that they were so overwhelmed with their jobs that they didn't have time to be with the children just seemed too sad. _Surely_ there was another way...

"It's a little different up close, huh?" He quietly encouraged.

_Tooth sighed with mixed feelings. Jack's growing sense of solidarity with them was definitely easing their anxiety, but his generosity in explaining away their faults and idealizing their behavior left her with a different kind of muted, squeamish frustration._

And then her clear eyes were on him, _seeing_ him. "Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I'd known about your memory." It was so foreign, having someone completely there in the moment _with him_, even _concerned_ for him. He couldn't help breaking eye contact as she flew closer and rested a small hand on his shoulder- not pulling back at the frost coating his hoodie, but actually tilting her head trying to capture his eyes again. "I could have helped you."

He couldn't pretend that the revelation about his memories didn't bother him, but he really didn't want_ her_ to feel responsible for it. And it was… it was astonishing that the Tooth Fairy was worrying about_ him_ when her very existence was in jeopardy. _That_ was what she should be focusing on- her own precious self.

"Yeah, well, look, let's just get you taken care of, then it's Pitch's turn." And then both their problems would be solved and everything would make sense and be alright again, he convinced himself.

And then the other Guardians arrived and it was back to the game as they compared their hauls. It was just so _fun_ that Bunny and North were meeting him move for move, really getting into it and playing to win- simple and honest as they treated him like a real playmate and competitor. When North's enthusiasm woke Jamie, it was like Jack was suddenly in one of his fantasies, as the boy was_ seeing_ them. Was he imagining this? He could feel his pulse racing and his cheeks tingling at the possibility that...

Ah. Right.

It was a good thing he hadn't really given in to the moment of hope in that belief, as Bunny pointed out- not in a mean way, which was nice- that Jack was the exception to the happy dream. Because the reminder of his inability to achieve what he craved most combined with the reminder that, despite this happy night, he wasn't one of _them_, would have probably hurt a _whole_ lot. Yeah, it was better not to hope in the first place.

Jack was able to pull himself from these uncharacteristically cynical thoughts yet again, when Bunny instructed Sandy to knock Jamie out. His little gesture, smacking his fist into his palm in preparation for a punch, struck Jack as brilliantly funny- just from having observed the little man with the others over the past few hours, he could tell the dream Guardian was teasing his companions, and Bunny fell for it hook, line and sinker. Man, Sandy had the best sense of humor.

_Sandy felt a rush of joy at the fact that even back then, Jack had understood him like this. He was so used to just self-amusement, every joke an inside joke with himself. The fact that he had a friend who shared in the silent humor _with_ him was truly blissful._

Jack's amusement ratcheted up several notches as Abby awoke, her eyes immediately glued on the large rabbit, ready to pounce. This is going to be _so great_!

As the Pooka tried to pretend he was in control, Jack rolled his eyes and saw the perfect opportunity. This'll wake everyone up, hah! He set off the alarm and hopped onto the nearby dresser to watch the chaos, grinning at the excitement he had caused, slipping back into his roll as observer of the world he indirectly interacted with.

Bunny began hopping wildly around the room, flight instinct stronger than fight, for once. North, Tooth and Sandy, trying unsuccessfully to dodge the furry racers, ended up in each others' way instead and unable to avoid Sandy's inadvertent dreamsand missile.

Jack was laughing in triumph over the scene he had caused, all the Guardians except Sandy sound asleep with comically characteristic shapes forming above their heads, when a couple of Nightmares peered in the window and then took off.

YES! This was it, a lead! He launched himself out the window in close pursuit. "Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch!"

It was still a game as Jack flew side-by-side with Sandy, enjoying their synchronized movement, every obstacle a new level. Sandy understood instinctively how to _play_ with him perfectly, and the joy of that effortless understanding blended perfectly with the music. Let's do this forever!

It was still a game when they split up and Jack froze his first Nightmare, surprised and delighted at his accomplishment. Distracted by his 'kill,' it startled him when Pitch showed up, but it was a_ relief_. They could finally get somewhere now that they had found him.

It was an AWESOME game when Sandy got out his whips and DOMINATED, slamming the nightmare spirit into buildings and tossing him into the street. Sandy, you ROCK!

_Sandy couldn't help an affectionate smile at Jack's raw happiness in the dream Guardian's companionship and the boy's wild admiration. At the time, he himself had been struck by the ease and beauty of the wind rider's movements, the subtle power behind how he navigated both space and the objects around him. Sandy remembered how easy it had been in those moments together to open up to Jack's influence and experience a level of compatibility and joy he hadn't felt in ages. Literally._

It was still a game when the hordes of Nightmares surrounded them and Sandy grabbed him by the hoodie and blasted into the sky- it was just a game he was a little less familiar with and a little more cautious about. It became more fun as the other Guardians joined and he got to see their skill and figure out how to navigate the aerial battlefield with them.

_The Guardians were once again struck by the difference in how Jack experienced his surroundings, senses sharpened further by the tense situation. If you had asked him how the clouds were shifting or from which direction the wind would come next, he would have been able to tell you without thinking. But these independent beings flying around in the air with him, not driven by natural forces but by unique will, were hard to understand and follow. He was taking cues from their impact on the elements, but that didn't give him much indication about what they would do next._

_There were so many of them and they were all so fast. It was like there was a constantly shifting mental map of where everything was in any given moment, but it didn't help if he didn't know where to concentrate or focus._

_No wonder the kid was distracted, Bunny realized, he was AWARE of bloody everything._

When the staff was knocked from his hand for a moment, he felt the thrill of real fear as he not only fell, but was cut off from his ability to _use_ his powers- energy coiling inside him with no release and his connection to the elements suddenly distant. It wasn't the first time he had fallen without his staff, however, so the fear was easily replaced by focus and he managed to recover.

He grabbed his staff in the split second before he realized that North had angled the sleigh below him to stop his free fall, and the Nightmare he instantly realized was heading directly for him was in that same moment handily dispatched by Bunny's boomerang. He landed on the wing of the sleigh momentarily stunned.

Someone… someone had been there to catch him. And protect him. For a heartbeat, his mind was quiet- not the haunting, empty silence, but the hush of awe.

He couldn't help staring up at Bunny, who was standing in the sleigh with an assessing expression. Was he imagining the lack of hostility- maybe instead,_ familiarity_- in the Pooka's tone as he warned the winter spirit to get out of the return path of his weapon? Or the smug but friendly teasing look as Bunny caught the boomerang that sliced through yet another Nightmare? So confident, he always seemed to know what to do... Jack blinked, his attention pulled back to the battle around them.

It was a _bad_ game as Jack noticed Sandy had been singled out and surrounded by writhing black sand, far from his teammates. That wasn't playing fair.

But it suddenly wasn't a game at all when Pitch drew a sinister looking black arrow and aimed for the dream weaver's back.

As the weapon flashed through the air and struck the golden Guardian, fear, fury and desperation destroyed anything else Jack had been feeling up to that point. He launched himself from the too-slow sleigh and begged Wind to push him faster to his friend's aid, uncaring if he was exposing himself by leaving the others behind.

_North remembered how very much he had _hoped_ Jack would get there in time._

_Bunny remembered hating the fact that he couldn't fly to help, and suddenly wanting to believe in Jack, his old friend's only hope._

_Tooth remembered the intense frustration as she was pushed back by Nightmares, cruelly holding her back as her fellow Guardian died._

_Sandy only remembered the pain and strength of fear trying to take him over, make him like the darkness, and his resolution to never give in to that fear, even while he knew he couldn't stop it's lethal spread. He knew with conviction that if he had accepted the darkness, he may never have been able to come back with just the belief of children, as powerful as that was._

But Jack… as the last of the golden light was snuffed out, something ripped itself out of him, and he didn't care- he was going to get there and it wasn't too late and if that giant wave of dark sand slammed into him it didn't matter if it ate him too because he'd be with Sandy.

Sandy who was kind to Jack.

Sandy who brought light to the dark places.

Sandy who helped protect and develop the amazing young minds of the world.

Sandy who could stand up to Pitch like the fiercest warrior.

Sandy who made him laugh, and could laugh without sound.

Sandy who played with cats and lonely winter spirits alike.

Sandy who _couldn't_ disappear from the world.

Sandy who...

Sandy...

Sandy.

And as that black wave of Nightmares swallowed him, the howling, blinding, infinitely yawning chasm he locked so tightly closed deep inside himself cracked open, power snapping out of him in a shockwave, and _Jack couldn't stop it_. One of the winter elemental's greatest fears lay buried in his very spirit, and was beginning to be unleashed.

_The Guardians could feel it, too, just past the torrent of grief. Jack was terrified of his own full power, immense and extremely difficult to control in anything but the smallest outlets. Reaching into that strange something they hadn't been able to name when they first connected with him, was like unlocking an overwhelming geyser of uncontrollable energy. He knew he would be washed away, blown away, lose himself completely in it. Just as Jack had struggled to understand how their magical abilities connected to their Centers, this kind of power was completely foreign to them, bewildered and shocking as it tried to shatter through what bound it._

As the self-terror threatened to swallow him, an unfamiliar new determination offered a guiding thought. Grief provided a laser focus and he knew- he could not fail. Hope, Dreams, Memories, Wonder. The world needed these. Children needed these. Jack needed these.

And NO ONE was going to take that away.

An almost unimaginable strength of will, part child, part centuries-old spirit, wrestled that power into something wieldable, pushing lightning flashes of ice power through the trusted staff conduit and slamming the vast bulk of it back in its chasm and sealing it again. It was the backlash of pulling the power _back_ that caused him to pass out for a moment as he fell from the sky. There was half a thought that it would take a lot of effort to heal after falling to the ground from this height, before the world went black. Next thing he knew, he was in Tooth's arms being gently lowered into the sleigh.

Someone had caught him. Again.

When they asked, he admitted he hadn't known he could do that- because it was the truth. Usually the staff just drew out the natural, safe trickle that was always flowing through him. He had never connected it with the chasm's power, but now that he had… perhaps he would be able to do it a little bit again without losing complete control. It was almost like flexing a newly discovered muscle.

Then as the reality of Sandy's demise sunk in, there was only silence. If the Guardians spoke, he didn't hear it, perched on the last bench of the sleigh, legs folded close to his chest, forehead on his knees.

_The memory itself was actually blurry at this point, just a strange long stretch of muted colors and that awful silence. There was a sense of pulling away from the others, knowing he'd failed them and recognizing more than ever that he didn't belong. _

Things slowly came back into focus and Jack realized he was making little frost images of Sandy on one of North's windows, over and over as they melted from the heat inside once he released them from his power. And he just kept doing it, a strange, punishing reminder of his failure. After all, it wasn't OK if he let this Sandy disappear, too. Finally, he imbued a hint of permanent ice into the frost and watched it stick, laced with memories. There would always be a little Sandman figure there.

_Sandy mentally had his hands pressed to his mouth in distress. Jack had blamed himself? No. And why had he been left alone here?_

_"None of us were… OK, Sandy," Tooth murmured, remembering the pain._

_"Jack would not join ceremony. Only after did I understand why," North explained._

_"An' turns out we're not always the most observant lot, 'pparently," Bunny pointed out with a hint of self-deprecating sarcasm._

_Sandy could sense in their tones and emotions that none of these explanations were intended as an excuse, so he let it go for the moment._

Jack was aware of North coming his way, and audible sound seemed to return, replacing the unnatural mental silence.

"Are you alright?"

As North asked, Jack's response came almost without thought, the emotions so raw they had a voice of their own.

"I just… I wish I could have _done_ something." I am useless and now the unimaginably horrible has happened.

_A shockwave rippled through them at the bluntness of this thought._

"_Done_ something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us."

As if that was _enough_? But they had lost S-

"But Sandy-"

"-would be _proud_ of what you did."

Jack couldn't really grasp that idea. He looked up into North's eyes. Kindness. Understanding. Strength. Conviction. Faith in the one he was looking at.

It made him feel a little better but also very _lacking_. Like North didn't really know him, like he should be giving that look to someone else, someone better… The grieving youth pushed his hood back and stood, moving away from the large man with his eyes and words that claimed Jack was more than he knew he was.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life, you _are Guardian_." A large hand enveloped his shoulder and turned him back to the words and looks, not letting Jack dismiss them, run from them, this time.

And in the absence of cluttered ideas, with only blunt emotions in play, came the summary conclusion of all the thoughts he had been filled with since emerging from a sack in this very room what seemed like a lifetime ago. Guardian. Center. Memories. Place and purpose in the world. All came down to one thing now.

"But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I _was_?"

"You will! I feel it." Jack looked down, wanting to adopt North's belief but finding it difficult, especially now. "In my belly." And just like that, a small tickle of laughter swirled around in his heart again, and graced his face with a brief smile.

_Sandy sent North a silent message of forgiveness and gratitude as Jack began to normalize somewhat. _

_"Good on ya, mate," Bunny agreed._

North led him back to the rest of the group, and the emotional fog cleared further as Jack was reminded of the bigger consequence of losing Sandy- the children were losing belief, fear was taking hold. He looked at the Guardians. What did they do now?

A genuine fondness for Bunny flared up as the rabbit brought Hope back into the mix, asking for their help to make Easter extra special. As Jack landed beside them and finally stepped forward to_ join_ them rather than keeping on the periphery, both Tooth and North looked down at him with acceptance and welcome. And for the moment, Jack chose to belong. They were going to need to stick together to defeat Pitch.

_They could feel the clear power of Bunny's Center as Jack shifted from grief and self-loathing to determination and a tentative acceptance of the bond between his companions. Tooth smirked at Bunny. "Good on ya, mate."_

After a little bantering and an exciting slide down a mossy tunnel that was over too soon, Jack stood in a place that was… stunning. He had always wanted to find the Warren, and now he regretted not having made more of an effort before.

He could feel the life, free and wild, flowing through his toes, filling the air, running through the water and the earth and the sunlight. This was _Spring_ as it was_ meant to be_, and the very best of it at that. Life as old as the Earth itself, both wise and eternally renewing, thrumming through every flower and bed of moss and tree root and butterfly. He glanced at his companions to see if they felt it too, but they seemed less impacted.

He was tempted to take off immediately and fly around, explore these tunnels and hills that presented the biggest and best maze _ever_, simultaneously mysterious and full of light. He didn't begrudge Bunny's obvious pride in his home because…_ wow_.

_Bunny was astonished. He had never once met another being who adored his Warren as much as he did. Even the other Spring spirits seemed to take it for granted, business as usual, a little messy compared to Sephi's garden. That a Winter sprite would be the one to truly understand the splendor and raw majesty of his home was a shock of the greatest magnitude._

_He could even feel the thrill of North, Sandy and Tooth as they felt what Jack had experienced. Their delighted wonder._

_The Pooka was deeply touched to have others truly appreciate something he loved so much. To understand, even a little, what he was, what he tried so hard to protect._

_He actually chuckled mentally as Jack's thoughts went on guard against the terrible monster that had apparently invaded the Warren…_

"Sophie?"

And then Jack was laughing inside as the Guardians stood paralyzed in the face of little Sophie Bennett of all things. As Bunny turned to him for help, he had an idea…

"Huh, don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?" Time for these silly grown ups to actually_ engage_ with a child.

"Don't worry, Bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan!" Jack was not surprised that Tooth rose enthusiastically to the challenge- she was awesome that way.

And then she was offering the child teeth with- with what?! He chuckled. Poor Sophie.

"Blood and gums?" Looks like it was time to give them a clue. He hadn't realized they were_ that_ disconnected from the reality of children!

"When was the last time you guys actually _hung out_ with kids?" He meant it as both a challenge and an encouragement.

It had dawned on him earlier that their distance from those they protected was actually something of a sacrifice on the Guardians' part. They were spending their time- one century after another- doing these vitally important things to protect essential parts of childhood, and had ended up sacrificing their own ability to enjoy their results in person. He felt like he had been the selfish one all this time, focused on soaking up every moment of delight _he_ brought the kids. But he also still firmly believed that it was _important_ to be there for the young people_ personally_, to know that each of them was unique and magical in their own way. To learn from them.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time... for children!" Their hesitance to engage now, as if they didn't even know_ how_ to play, was both very funny and very sad.

They deserved better, and so did the kids. If he could give them this thing, a little bit of what he got to enjoy, then he's do it in a heartbeat.

In a moment of inspiration, he crafted a snowflake filled with that sense of pure fun he got when playing with kids, so imaginative and ready to lose themselves in a moment. This, he decided, was Bunny's show, so that's who would lead the way!

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought." And as the special snowflake landed on a furry nose, Jack felt a thrill in his core as his magic was accepted and Bunny's face lit up, finally seeing the opportunity right in front of him. Best. Thing. Ever.

_The Guardians could feel the waves of fun radiating from Jack and through their former selves, and they found themselves laughing freely at the memory, the residue of sorrow being scrubbed away. They laughed in gratitude at Jack's generosity and compassion as he extended this part of himself to them. _

_They chuckled in delight as they watched Bunny and Sophie became inseparable. Smiled as Jack immersed himself in his Center, admiration for the Easter process and a surprisingly intense joy to be observing it firsthand it in every moment and in his mind music. He could feel it all, they realized, the Fun the others were having, the Hope filling every moment, and the joy Sophie brought simply by being her wonderful little self and reminding the Guardians exactly how precious and amazing everything they protected was. But they realized Jack wasn't internalizing the scope of his own role and impact in the process._

By the time they were done, all the eggs safely on their ways, Jack had come to value the truth about the Easter Guardian he had long admired but previously misunderstood. This was a very impressive and pleasantly natural operation- inspired, really-, and it's purpose was of the highest order. It was easy to mock someone who took their work so seriously, but he had always known Easter was terribly important, and this was all extraordinary.

As Sophie climbed right up into Bunny's arms, trusting her new friend, and as millions of beautiful eggs marched to the surface to surprise and delight the children of the world, Jack gave a contented sigh. He had waited a long time for this. To help with Easter for real.

_What? Hoooow… if Jack appreciated Easter and wanted to help, how had Bunny always been under the impression that he not only didn't care, but was more inclined to be destructive of it than anything else? It was just… generally understood among the spirits of Spring… and the only truly clear memory Bunny had, the blizzard of '68, clearly reinforced that… Bunny frowned in frustration. This was not adding up._

"Not bad." Jack commented, trying to tell Bunny he admired him, and thought the rabbit should be proud he was turning this whole situation around with his holiday.

The boy hadn't been expecting the Pooka's acknowledging look and affirming words in return. "Not bad yourself."

The unwarranted generosity of Bunny's comment filled Jack with pure light and reminded him that he probably should apologize for being so out of line and intentionally antagonizing the rabbit earlier. Especially when he knew how touchy the Guardian was about the name.

Feeling vulnerable but brave, he offered the reconciling words. "Look, I'm sorry about, you know, about the whole kangaroo thing." And all the rest of it- he hoped Bunny would understand.

_Bunny shook his head. How had Jack come to the conclusion that he should apologize, when Bunny himself- obviously the bigger offender- had never considered his own need to apologize seriously enough to get around to it? Well, _that_ oversight would be addressed as soon as possible, he resolved. _

"It's the accent isn't it?" Bunny's acceptance was a true relief and he liked the easy chuckle that followed. Jack was pleased by how much the gruff warrior cherished the little girl in his arms, and hoped the Pooka would continue spending time with children despite the demands of his job. He's be much happier and the kids would be ecstatic- Bunny was actually _good_ with children, he suspected after today's demonstration.

In fact… they probably all were, he realized as he watched them gather around Sophie with such doting looks. They very obviously cared, and he truly felt ashamed that he had doubted it for so many years, criticizing them ungenerously in his mind all this time.

_The memory shifted suddenly and it was nighttime outside Jamie's bedroom. The Guardians were confused- they knew the trouble that had happened in between the Warren and the night after Easter, and wanted to understand it. But they were mostly surprised by the fact that Jack wasn't feeling discouraged in this moment, even after they had turned their backs on him at Easter. In fact, he was filled with a new confidence and determination, stronger than at any point prior. What had happened?_

_"Oh! The memories!" Tooth exclaimed. "He had his tooth box, he must have watched them."_

_"Right, right. I wonder what they contained?" North murmured, then put that thought aside as they were absorbed into the new scene._

Jamie was on his bed, talking to a stuffed bunny.

"If it wasn't a dream, and you _are_ real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now."

_The Guardians felt the agony of the moment along with Jack. The pure belief and hope of Jamie, so precious, needing to be protected._

"I believed in you for a long time, OK? Like, my whole life, in fact. So you kind of owe me, now."

Belief so strong but so fragile, and the knowledge that something deeply important would be destroyed in the boy if he was disappointed.

"You don't have to do much. Just a little sign, so I know."

And Jack was the only one there. Invisible. Unable to do anything to protect anything. Not Easter. Not the Guardians and what they represented. Not the heart of this small believer who Jack had watched over and longed to reach for years.

"Anything. Anything at all." Silence.

The small figure wilted and dropped the doll, hope gone.

"I knew it."

The moment of defeat. And Jack couldn't stand it anymore. As a matter of habit more than anything, he tended to stay out of houses and indoor places, even though he had learned long ago how to keep his icy powers to himself. But this, like the tooth collecting, was a special circumstance, driven by a desperate need. So the frost spirit pushed the window open- was it left cracked with the hopes the Guardians would return?- and entered, determined to do _something_ to ease the boy's pain.

So he did what he knew best.

_Sandy had to admire the simplicity of it. Magical images drawn in frost from nowhere. It couldn't be explained away, but it also wasn't some grand, overdone blizzard. This was gentle and comforting, respecting the belief Jamie already had._

_Bunny watched with wonder as, with no hesitation or other consideration, Jack created images not of snowflakes or icicles to promote himself, but of an Easter egg and a bunny. The Pooka remember how weak he had felt at the time and realized that with this simple gesture, Jack Frost had probably saved his life._

_Tooth smiled as Jack rewarded the boy's reaffirmed belief with a treat that was one hundred percent _Jack_. She felt how he pushed himself to bring it together- the frost and the Fun and the new belief that he could do something unique to protect children. And that inspirational combination paid off with a splendid animated frost bunny._

_North felt every ounce of previous pride fill him at the unadulterated Wonder Jack had created. Using his own special gifts, he created beauty and excitement and joy. And North could hardly contain his own excitement at the thought of how Jack was about to be rewarded himself…_

Jack was happy in that moment, knowing he had given Jamie hope again, and watching him laugh and play with the frost creature he had made for him. It seemed to come out of nowhere, when the small boy said Jack's name.

And then he said it _again_.

Jamie _recognized_ the_ idea_ of his_ existence_.

And then the brown haired child said it a third time after turning in his direction, and Jack could hardly stand the raw feelings zipping through him as he heard _his_ name, spoken as if it _mattered_, by a child, by his _Jamie_!

"But that's me! Jack Frost! That's _my_ name!" He just had to say it aloud because it _couldn't be real_. Turning back to Jamie in complete disbelief, he_ insisted_, "_You said my name_."

But the boy was just staring straight ahead, in a daze. In fact, he was staring unflinchingly at Jack's face. But, he knew from endless experience, that didn't mean anything. He had turned it into a game for awhile, long ago, trying to position himself in front of whatever people were looking at to pretend for a moment that it was him. It never was. But _something_ had caught the child's attention.

"Wait, can- can you hear me?" Jamie- Jamie _nodded_. Jack drew instinctively closer, and noticed the boy's eyes focused to _follow_- "Can- can- can you _see me_?" Again Jamie nodded and something so bright it was downright painful exploded through Jack as he staggered in shock, needing to say it, over and over, "He sees me!" A stab of fear that it couldn't be true made him feel vulnerable for an instant before he crushed it with the weight of his own desire, _it had to be true_. "He-he sees me," it came out a joyful sob as belief that it was real finally took hold, and Jack flipped through the air as high as he could in the tight confines of the room.

_They hadn't quite realized just how deep this need had been for Jack until this moment when it was met. All of his desperation they had felt up to that point had been muted, the result of decades upon decades upon decades of suppression. Three hundred years of it, in fact. Shattered in that single exchange with Jamie, and it was truly excruciating. The magnitude of what he had been through had not been fully revealed until the moment it was finally _relieved_._

_"I wish I could go back," Tooth whispered in anguish, as they watched the excited back-and-forth between Jack and Jamie, the winter spirit's extreme emotions still slashing through them. Her three companions knew exactly what she meant. They wished as strongly as she did that they hadn't been so preoccupied with their perceived duties that they had neglected this one very special child and his need for belief for so long that he had to feel like _this_. Their hearts gave another lurch as Jamie questioned their own existence and Jack unhesitatingly shared the belief he was receiving- his first ever- with them without reservation. Excited to do so, in fact._

"Real, real, real! _Every one_ of us is real."

_Everyone of __us__._

Somehow, as lost as he'd been in trying to figure out the Guardian situation, his conviction had remained consistent: he needed to give individual attention and care to children, in addition to general happiness with snow days and such. And the way he got his first believer proved it was Right.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_The final memory Jack had chosen for them was brief, just a conversation between himself and North as they all played in the snow by the light of golden dreamsand after knocking out Pitch. They could hardly pay attention at first, so overwhelmed as they were with the previous memory's searing emotions. But the quieter happy confidence had its own way of pulling them in._

Jack started it by lobbing a snowball at Jamie- just as he had a few days before. Only this time, he felt a shy thrill as the child didn't question who had thrown it. He knew exactly who brought this fun and rewarded the winter spirit with his first playtime _directly_ _with_ children in his immortal existence. The power of that Fun pulled everyone in, and Jack realized as he stepped back to see the whole picture that he had never seen a sight quite so odd or beautiful as a bunch of children in pajamas playing with yetis, fairies and Guardians in his snow in the middle of the night. How could everything change in just a couple of days after _centuries_ of futility? At the moment, though, all he could care about was the very bright future.

"Your Center?" North swept his arm at the scene.

In the end, as he came to understand his Center, it made complete sense. It wasn't one way or the other, Their Way or His Way, large scale gestures or individualized attention.

Fun was _both_ sweeping experiences _and_ _also_ personal playtime.

"Well, it took awhile," Jack could admit, "But I figured it out." There was no turning his eyes away from North's proud regard now. He himself was proud of this accomplishment and newfound understanding. And he wanted North to know how grateful he was for his help getting to this point.

North tossed him a little wooden figure and Jack froze. Did the holiday Guardian know what this _meant_? What this _was_? Because despite a few changes to its appearance, it was definitely the same inner Matryoshka doll from centuries before, which he had despaired of ever finding again after it was lost years ago.

Regardless, what it meant to Jackin this particular moment was that North had been serious about Jack joining the team from the start._ And_ he had _known_, must have known from the very beginning in order to have had this on hand _now_, what Jack's Center was. But he had been patient enough to let him figure it out himself, known he wouldn't have believed it otherwise. In fact, he probably would have rejected the idea...

He chuckled wryly at his earlier foolishness and the wisdom of the old Guardian. And as he smiled up at this man who_ believed_ in him… he believed right back.

As they were all pulled back into playtime, the music was there, but this time it was almost drowned out entirely by the laughter. Jack found a place he _belonged_.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

**Present time:**

Jack landed with a splash in 8-inch-deep water. Or he thought it was water, it was kind of moving strangely and mist kept rolling across and obscuring its surface. And more importantly, he couldn't_ sense it_ at all. Uneasiness sent a chill through him as he realized he couldn't sense a lot of things- the air, the earth, warmth, life, it was as if his surroundings were blank except to the mundane senses of sight and sound and touch, and even those weren't particularly sharp. The lighting wasn't dark, it was just… muted like everything else, light filtering from unknown directions like a very cloudy day.

He knew this place. Had been here once, not many years after becoming a spirit. It was one of his darkest memories, and he knew he definitely didn't want to be here now.

Looking quickly around as he raised himself into a crouch, he turned and became aware of a pair of feet hovering right in front of his face. Eyes widening, he jerked back and looked up.

She was at least seven feet tall and completely white. Her skin, her pixie-cut hair, her feathered wings, her clothes- a very simple sleeveless jumpsuit, loosely belted around her slender body. The only deviations were her silver eyes and swirling tattoos down the sides of her face, neck and shoulders, and the black spear she carried and satchel she wore. Jack's slightly pink skin, intensely blue eyes, and subdued clothing looked vibrantly colorful by comparison.

The boy's shocked expression was exceeded by her own. Suddenly the spear tip was beneath his chin and he was looking into her fierce eyes. Eyes like molten mirrors, narrowed in accusation.

"How dare you?!" Her alto voice crackled with fury.

"Eh…?"

"We do NOT ALLOW immortals into our realm uninvited, and those we find sneaking in we ensure will never return home!"

He carefully raised himself into a standing position and backed up a step, only to find the spearhead matching his movement. The alabaster spirit towered over him, and she had stretched her wings out above her head to appear even taller.

"If you think you can use _my_ portal to _invade_ this sacred place-"

"Hey, hey, I didn't_ use_ anything, your portal thing just opened up and pulled me in!" Jack glared at her, not liking her accusations or intimidation tactics or the way this place made him feel so hollow.

"Hah! It doesn't work that way, they are effective only for the passing of the dead and the messengers of Death- you must have_ corrupted_ it to infiltrate-" She gasped as if in sudden understanding. "YOU are the thief!"

And Jack was very certain she was about to _end_ him.

"Astrid."

A very deep, cultured, calm voice resonated from the mists off to Jack's right. He stopped breathing for a moment before looking slowly over to the voice's location. _Ohhhhh, great. Just the person I wanted to avoid..._

The spirit he was looking at about matched Jack's 5'8" height, but the power of his presence was like a punch to the gut. His reflective eyes matched Astrid's, but were offset to greater impact by his deep violet skin and matte black hair. Jack was unnerved by the fact that Hades, ruler of the flow of Death and its gates, was wearing a modern black turtleneck and jeans. Everything about him was clean, neat and calm- had he possessed a more human skin tone, he could have blended in to any mortal coffee shop crowd. His eyes, however were far too distant and mature for a human's, ancient eyes that had literally seen it all and watched everything pass.

"Sir." She immediately folded back her wings, but didn't lower the spear. "I've found an intruder, I was just about to deal with him and complete my delivery-"

"_Excuse_ me, I didn't _ask_ to 'drop in'. Don't blame me if your portal is broken!" As Jack quickly cut in to defended himself, he tried pushing the spear away from his neck, only to have her jerk it from his hand and snap it back in place. A very thin line of blood appeared on his throat, compliments of a shallow scratch he barely felt.

In an instant, Hades was there, face inches from Jack's, one dark hand pressed to the cut and the other holding the spear clear to the side. Jack felt a moment of terror at the death lord's grasp on his throat, but Hades immediately clarified.

"You do not want to shed blood here," he warned.

He turned his face only slightly, eyes shifting down and to the side to indicate he was now talking to the woman behind him.

"The message, please, Astrid. We will talk later." The tone was straight-forward, neither commanding nor comforting.

"What?! I can still go deliver it." Jack could see the professional pride and desire not to disappoint her boss in every indignant line of her face.

"Then do so. Jack Frost is now a Guardian of Childhood as well." Pulling his hand from the pale neck- now unmarked- he began wiping the slight traces of Jack's blood off of his hand with a monogrammed handkerchief.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

Hades looked up at her with his steady gaze, then slid it in Jack's direction and back.

"Oh." She looked at Jack who simply raised a 'yeah, hi' eyebrow at her. "You mean- you really_ were_ just there and fell through… but, how is that possible?" Nervous, puzzled glance at Hades. Jack decided he liked her, despite her initial aggression- she was obviously determined in her duty and bold enough to ask questions of her unsettling leader, more concerned for the truth than hiding her own ignorance.

Death's keeper sighed. "Nevermind that, Astrid, just make sure you open a strictly one-way portal in future. I know it's faster to return if you just make it two-way and prop it open, but safety first."

Her lips tightened and she looked slightly dejected before she reached into her satchel and retrieved a black envelop with a silver embossed label reading "Guardians of Childhood." Floating closer to Jack, she extended it with both hands, and the winter spirit found himself taking it from her the same way, almost ceremoniously.

"Safe passage, Jack Frost." Her tone was firm, then she seemed to blend into the vapors in the air and was gone. Jack figured that was her version of an apology and graceful exit.

He looked from the mists to the black paper in his hand, then back up at the dark purple figure who stood silently assessing him. Then Jack narrowed his eyes and looked closer, because those silver eyes were just ever so slightly turned up in humor.

"My Valkyrie are very… dedicated, but you could have fallen through a worse portal."

Jack gave a half grin, relaxing slightly. "I'm guessing this doesn't count against your 'never return' mandate."

Whatever laughter was in the silver eyes was quickly extinguished. "No, but it is dangerous for you to be here. Especially now." Hades' slight shifting from one foot to another was like a regular person grabbing their hair and hopping around in anxiety, the winter spirit decided.

"A weapon used to remove immortality has been stolen from my care. I do not know yet if the problem has moved beyond this realm, but I am working through every layer between this world and yours, informing the other immortals as I go, to ferret out the thief and his plot." White-hot fire filled the silver eyes. "He will be taken care of."

"Whoa, the nerve of that guy," Jack breathed, astonished. Because really, stealing from _Hades_?! You'd have to be _mental_...

Heh.

Jack took a deep breath, pressing his lips together.

He really shouldn't.

This was neither the time nor the place.

Aww, but he was GONNA!

Jack's grin, finally released, exploded across his face. "That was a _grave_ mistake on his part, huh?"

"…"

"It's almost_ tomb_ much to imagine."

"…"

"Your silence will be the_ death_ of me?"

"...Your puns are _fatal_ mistakes."

Jack's uninhibited laughter rang out, the first sound that somehow wasn't muted to a hush by the layers of mist. And as if responding, thousands of small, smoky blue lights winked into existence all around him, stretching into the murky distance. His laughter died at their sudden appearance, wondering if he'd set something off and they were going to attack. Maybe there was a noise ordinance here, or-

"Don't worry about the Wisps. You've only made them… happy." And Jack couldn't do anything but stare in wonder for a moment, because the King of Death's Gates, properly respected by every spirit, whose facial expressions changed less than Jack's permanent ice, was looking at the lights with slightly softer eyes and- yes, the hint of a smile barely ghosting the corners of his lips.

The moment was over as Hades blinked and tilted his head.

"The other Guardians of Childhood are awake and missing you." A slight turn of the purple wrist and a portion of mist curled itself into an opaque portal beside Jack.

"All immortals are in danger and should be on their guard, you most of all. I have little information now, but by the time we speak again, I should have a full report."

Jack nodded and gave one last half smile over his shoulder before stepping through the swirling gateway, grateful to be heading... home.

* * *

_-ROTG-_

_**Yaaaay, the plot is back! :D**_

_**Jack had very specific reasons for choosing the each memory to shown them this time. The very long bulk of it, from North's office to the end of the Easter prep, was to show how his first impressions changed. He intentionally skipped the Pitch encounters because he thought it would make them feel worse and make them worry "unnecessarily." (Don't worry, you KNOW I'll do them later, psh.)**_

_**The scene with Jamie was to show how he finally felt he could be a Guardian and wanted to help and protect the team as well. Those feelings were consistent from that point forward, and they obviously had fought well together as a team at the time, so they didn't need to relive the whole battle. The snowball fight scene was to show North he fully understood the extent of his effort to help him, and the resulting trust he felt.**_

_**The Pitch chase and Oath scene spoke for themselves at the time and were also superfluous to Jack's purpose, so those were omitted. :)**_

_**Perhaps you have noticed that this also conveniently leaves the Guardians with just Jack's earlier impression of Pitch, so no reason for them to think he would try to connect back with the Boogeyman…**_

_**Ahhhahahahaha, I named the Valkyrie Astrid, did you see what I did there? XD Just a lil nod to a sister fandom...**_

_**Hades. Hades is such an overused character, I thought, why don't I choose some other death god/spirit? BUT, there's a very good reason that I chose him and he's kept that name. I seriously went through a lot of alternatives, but this **_**really does**_** end up making the most sense with the world canon you'll learn about later.**_

_**And yeah, Hades isn't some big, tall guy. No one calls him cute or kid or anything, though. Wonder why. Also, I am so tempted to do a Hades POV later when it won't ruin the plot.**_

_**I can't help it, I think Jack is just the type to appreciate puns...**_

_**The 'ghosting' pun in there was mostly unintended.**_

_**(I'm going to try to improve the first 3 chapters, so if you have any thoughts- likes/dislikes- please let me know!)**_


End file.
